Life Lessons
by Laura the explorer 91
Summary: Summer is finally ready to make her return to the WWF and she's pumped and ready to go, her career is back on track and her relationship with Steve is stronger than ever. But things take a turn for the worst when an unexpected visitor from Steve's past arrives causing all kinds of trouble, how will Steve's and Summer's relationship cope? Will it last or will it tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I'm back! And more to the point.. Summer and Steve are back! :D I thought i'd test the waters and see how ya'll react to the new story, please post your reviews and i'll post a new chapter up if you like it... anyway, happy reading! :)** _

* * *

"Come on keep going! Another arm-drag takeover"

"Steve I swear to god if you make me do another one I will personally rip your arm off and slap you with it!" Summer replied irritably making Steve smile at her, he knew he was driving her crazy but she needed to practise and focus.

"Don't get snappy darlin' you knew what was comin' when you wanted to train with me"

"Hey this wasn't my choice, it was your stupid suggestion"

"You could have said no?"

"Yeah and then you would have gotten all soppy on me and guilt tripped me into saying yes" Summer replied as she eventually got up from the mat after resting for a while. It was just another mad day at the WWF gym for Summer Hardy, training for her return to Monday Night Raw.

The past 4 months had been completely crazy since the doctor had given her the all clear to wrestle again. Of course she was happy and excited, but then when Steve made her stand in the ring and practise some moves she was terrified. He spent an hour calming her down and going through some basic moves to get her back into the routine. Then when she felt confident they got into some serious moves and soon Summer was flying around the ring again filled with confidence.

And today was no different, apart from all of the pressure from Steve. She was returning tomorrow night live on TV and Steve had done nothing but scream and shout like he was an official wrestling coach. He'd made her do squats, push ups, sit-ups and everything in between! She was tired, frazzled and getting quite hungry. Her diet had to change since she was practising again, no more junk food, just fruit, salad and everything else that was healthy. Steve surely knew how to push someone and right now he was pushing Summer closer to insanity!

She knew he meant well and he just wanted her to have a successful return, but if he didn't slow down they'd be wheeling her out to the ring tomorrow!

"Steve can we take a break? We've been at this for hours and I meant what I said about ripping your arm off" Summer said as she pushed her hair out of her face and stared at Steve who smiled and said "Okay give it 20 and then we'll start again"

"What exactly have we got left to practise?"

"Your moonsault and hurricanrana"

"But my-"

"Your neck will be fine sweetie, look at what you've just been doing... trust me it'll be okay" Summer smiled and then flopped down onto the ring mat making Steve smile. He knew she was tired but they had to continue to make sure she was 100% prepared for her comeback. She was hyped up about it and had been going crazy with excitement ever since the doctor gave her the all clear 1 month early. She'd been bouncing off the walls and making everybody laugh again, it was wonderful to see her so happy after seeing her so miserable.

He couldn't quite believe that all that time ago, he was in the ring watching her mope in the stands wearing a neck brace. Now 14 months later here she was getting ready for a triumphant return. He was also amazed that he'd been in a relationship with Summer for almost a year now, in 2 weeks time it would be there 1 year anniversary and he was really happy about it. They'd spent months chasing each other around giving out mixed signals. Now they were together in a happy and committed relationship, the idea of marriage was still playing on Steve's mind and he knew everybody wanted him to just do it and pop the question. But he could never find the right moment to do it, something always happened. So he'd given up trying and knew he'd have to wait for the perfect moment.

"Steveeeee" Summer sang cheerfully as she waved a hand in front of Steve's face to wake him up from his trance.

"Huh?"

"You okay? You've been lost in thought for ages"

"Sorry darlin' I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"About everything really"

"Gonna need you to expand on that a little bit"

"I just can't believe 14 months ago I was watching you sulk in the stands as your brothers practised in the ring" Summer smiled at that as she too remembered that day, that was the day her world changed with Steve.

"I was not sulking"

"You so were, you stomped out of the arena like a brat" Steve replied chuckling as he watched Summer blush and cover her face, "Out of everything that happened that day you had to remember that"

Steve smiled and said "I remember that day clearly"

"You do?"

"Yeah I remember us swimming in the pool and everything else"

"Looking back... I can't see why we were so afraid to admit our feelings towards each other"

"I know... took ya long enough" Steve teased making Summer laugh and nudge him making him nudge her back.

"Man that was really a year ago?"

"Scary isn't it" Steve replied with a small smile, "Look at everything that's happened in that year"

"Yeah it is scary to think about, I've spent nearly a whole year with you"

"Well thanks darlin' that makes me feel so much better"

"Aww you know I'm kidding" Summer said with a laugh as she wrapped her arm around Steve, but nearly groaned at the pains that were shooting through it. Damn Steve and his arm-drag takeovers!

"This year with you has been the best year ever" Summer said making Steve look at her and smile, "Right back at ya sweetie, my life hasn't been the same since meeting you and I'm glad I did meet you" Summer blushed at that but smiled when Steve leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Aww ain't that cute!" Came a familiar voice making Summer giggle and look up to see Hunter, Shawn, Matt and Jeff walking towards the ring. "You're supposed to be wrestling not having a make out session"

"Bite me Hunter I can take you on any day" Summer replied making Hunter just ogle her,

"Ooo bitchy attitude"

"Not bitchy, just stating facts" Summer replied sweetly.

"Wanna take this up in the ring?"

"Bring it" Summer replied getting up off the mat and smiled when Hunter got into the ring and threw his bottle of water to one side. "Just because I'm nice... I'll let you have the first shot" Hunter said with a smile and playfully patted his cheek signalling for Summer to slap him.

But Summer smirked and took him by surprise by jumping on him and locking in the arm bar. Hunter groaned in pain and said "Okay I give let go!"

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Let go man!"

"Why?"

"Cause this hurts!"

"I thought you were strong?"

"I am but jeez you took me off guard, now let go!" Summer smiled and released the hold and got up off the mat giving Hunter a smug smile. Hunter got up eventually holding his arm and grumbling to himself.

"So... proved you wrong" Summer said smugly making Shawn snigger, causing Hunter to stare daggers at him, "Oh come on lighten up, you know she got you good!"

Hunter eventually smiled and said "Yeah I guess you did, but jeez that hurt!"

"Well I've been practising arm drag takeovers and arm bars all morning thanks to Steve" Summer replied as she glanced up at Steve who replied, "My arms are just as sore"

"Mine are terrible, trying to throw you round the ring is difficult!"

"You've been practising with each other?" Shawn asked quizzically looking at both Steve and Summer.

"Yeah" Steve replied with a small smile, "Why?"

"Nothing I'm just surprised"

"Why?"

"I just thought Summer would be preparing with Amy that's all, after all that's who you're working with tomorrow"

"I'm meeting with her later Shawn don't worry, but I just wanted some last minute techniques off Steve"

"Ohh that's fair enough then" Shawn replied and then smiled at Summer who smiled back brightly, "Where is Amy anyway?"

"She was still backstage last time I checked" Jeff said as he hopped into the ring and sat on one of the termbuckles, "I'm still surprised she returned"

"Nobody can stay away from this business for too long" Hunter replied, "And Amy was always a good wrestler, I'm glad she returned. Now Summer has some competition" Summer smiled at that, happy that Amy was returning.

She was always known as Lita but she soon left the company to try other things, although her band was successful she missed wrestling and soon came back to see Vince. Summer only knew her by name and not personally, she was close friends with Matt but Summer had never really seen eye to eye with her. But she used to watch her on TV and loved her wrestling techniques and styles, but she sadly left before Summer could get a chance to know her. But knowing she'd returned, Summer was happy and excited to work with her.

"You really working with her then?" Matt asked his sister who shook her head to snap out of her daze, "Yeah I'm 'saving' her tomorrow from being attacked"

"Then what?"

"Then we're teaming together for a few weeks to feud with them and it'll end at the next pay-per view"

"Ohh awesome, Amy is a good worker and a lot of fun" Matt replied with a small smile,

"I hope so" is all Summer said, she was very cautious about working with other women after all that she'd been through before.

"Hey don't worry Sums you can trust Amy, she's awesome" Matt said after noticing Summer looked unsure about something.

"I know, but..." Summer trailed off and then thought for a while making the guys look at her.

"We know you're unsure sweetie, but like Matt said, Amy won't bitch about you behind your back, she hates people like that" Steve said making Summer look at him, "You sure?"

"Absolutely you can trust her like you trust us"

Summer smiled widely at that and said "Okay then"

"Good girl" Steve replied and then kissed her on the head making her smile and wrap her arms around him. "Now enough talk, more practise!" Summer groaned at that making Steve laugh as she pushed him away and stood at the opposite end of the ring.

"Nuh-uh if Steve says it's practise then you practise" Hunter said surprising Summer by lifting her up and planting her back in front of Steve who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh come on don't gang up on me!" Summer whinged making Hunter laugh and say "Payback's a bitch"

"But-"

"And this is payback too" then Hunter wrestled Summer to the ground and started to tickle her everywhere. This made Summer squeal and start laughing as she rolled around trying to escape Hunter but it was no use. Everybody else just stood around the ring laughing, especially Steve, he was enjoying every minute of this. So far things were turning out great and he only hoped it would continue like this.

* * *

"Tired, cranky, frazzled and sore" Summer mumbled to herself as she walked around in circles in the ring. She was waiting for Amy so they could prepare for tomorrow when Summer came out to make the save. But she wasn't really in the mood for any more training, her body ached and she just wanted to sleep. She'd spend all morning training with Steve, Hunter and Shawn and she was exhausted. They nearly beat her black and blue by throwing her around the ring and making her repeat different moves over and over and over again until they were perfect. She knew they meant well by doing all of this, by my god it was a lot of hard work! They tried to keep the atmosphere positive and happy but then all 3 men turned into wrestling coaches and started to get strict. They were completely crazy! But she knew it would pay off in the ring, she couldn't wait to show off her new moves.

So at this moment she wasn't in the mood to play around, she hoped Matt was right about Amy, if she was just in it to cause trouble then she could go somewhere else. Summer was tired of games; she'd been in the WWF for over a year now (Although she hadn't wrestled for quite some time) and just wanted to get on with things. She wanted to go out there and make the crowds scream loudly and fill the arena with energy and passion. That was her only goal and this year was a new year and a new start, so she wasn't taking crap from anybody anymore!

"Summer there you are, I'm sorry I'm late" Summer turned to see Amy walking towards the ring with her gym bag ready to go.

"It's alright; I haven't been here that long"

"Man... you look tired!" Amy said with a small smile as she got into the ring and looked at Summer, she was looking quite pale and tired. "We can reschedule for tomorrow if you like?"

"Nah honestly I'm okay" Summer replied with a bright smile but Amy could see right through it.

"I can see a lot of myself in you"

"You can?" Summer asked curiously

"Yeah I used to be exactly like you, always training harder than anybody else to be the best... come to think of it, I'm still like that!"

Summer laughed and said "Guess we're the same then"

"Absolutely, we could nearly pass as twins"

"Well I did idolise you for a while until you left"

"Man I remember that... it was a good choice at the time"

"But..."

"How did you know there was a but?"

"I know these things" Summer replied with a small smile but listened when Amy continued. "I got a lot of shit when I was with the company, they turned me heel and it was a big mistake, people took it way too seriously and people hated me. So I needed a break and just got on with my life"

"What made you decide to come back?"

"After a while you really start to miss this place, you can stand in front of a crowd singing your heart out, but they'll never cheer like they do in wrestling. It's incredible and I missed it too much, plus when I saw the women's division was finally picking up it was another sign to come back. And now that I have I love it, I've met some awesome new people and reconnected with people I lost touch with. It's an awesome job and I'm gonna stay until I can no longer walk down the ramp to the ring" Summer smiled at Amy, liking her even more. But then she remembered her trust issues and kept her guard up. She wouldn't let anybody in until she knew she could trust them fully.

"You seem so unsure of yourself honey, you okay?" Amy asked noticing Summer looked blank

"I'm just being cautious that's all"

"Why what's up man? Have I said something bad?"

"No it's not that, it's just I got a lot of shit when I first started here"

"Ohh yeah I remember that, Taker really broke your neck?"

"Yep with that infamous tombstone"

"Man that must have sucked!"

"Yeah It did"

"Why did he do it? I was filled in briefly by Matt and Jeff but didn't get the full story" Summer was hesitant to bring it all up again, she'd only just put it behind her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'd like to find Taker to slap him for hurting you" Amy said noticing Summer looked hesitant to say anything, she really liked Summer and would kick anybody's ass who hurt her.

"It started because I didn't greet Taker on my very first day"

"Huh... well that's pretty pathetic"

"Tell me about it"

"Go on"

"And from then on he decided to make my life a living hell with the other divas"

"Dawn Maria being the ring leader I take it?"

"Yep"

"Damn bitch"

"She got fired for it anyway"

"Really?"

"Yeah Taker and everybody else held a wrestlers court thingy and the case was settled and everybody who was involved got punished"

"Man I remember those things, pretty brutal"

"Steve was in charge of this one because Taker was involved"

"I'm surprised he didn't have his contract torn up"

"Vince did suggest that but I said no"

"You said no?! Why?"

"Because if he got fired I'd get more shit than I did in the first place, he's a legend in this business and if he got fired because of the new girl I'd be dead!"

"Hmm good point"

"So he got suspended for a while instead"

"That's understandable; I still can't believe the bastard did it"

"Well it wasn't planned at all"

"Did you go straight to the hospital?"

"No I thought it was whiplash or summat so I left it alone"

"You walked around on a broken neck?"

"Yeah pretty scary thinking about it now, one slip and I could have paralysed myself"

"That is scary, but I'm glad you got it sorted"

"It was thanks to Dawn that I had to go to hospital"

"Oh man I remember that match! Your scream was awful!" Amy replied whilst scrunching her face up, "I remember thinking wow that's gotta hurt!"

"It did... believe me"

"That's just a heartless thing to do really"

"Well everything got settled in the end"

"Do you speak to Taker?"

"We occasionally speak and he helped me through a few things"

"So you forgive him?"

"I accepted his apology"

"Oh wow the deadman apologising" Amy replied with a smirk making Summer laugh,

"Yeah it was pretty weird to see"

"Carry on anyway"

"Yeah like I said, he said sorry but I didn't forgive him"

"Well I can understand why, dude he broke your neck!" Summer smiled at Amy, liking her even more. She was laid back and looked awesome with the way she was dressed, she was right... they could pass as twins!

"So I take it now you've got trust issues?"

"How did you guess?"

"It's written all over your face Sums" Summer smiled at that, everybody came up with a nickname for her! "But you don't have to worry or get suspicious of me, I'm easy to talk to and laid back, I won't do anything stupid like spread rumours or cause trouble. If you have a problem you can tell me and I swear it won't go to anybody else"

Summer smiled again and said "I must seem like a complete bitch"

"Nahh you're not, it's okay to have trust issues, and we can't trust everybody in this business. There are a lot of backstabbers who will step on anybody's toes to get what they want, but most of us are okay, we just wanna be successful" Again Summer just wanted to hug this woman, she was amazing! She was just the type of person Summer had been looking for and now she found her, it was the best thing ever.

"I'll try not to be so weird about it then"

"No worries Sums it's okay, I've got my guard up to with some people"

"Guess we're in the same boat then"

"Well let's tip it over and have some fun! You're super nice and I wanna get to know you a lot more"

"Same with me" Summer replied with a bright smile making Amy smile in return, "So, what's it like being with the Texas Rattlesnake?"

Summer laughed at the question and said "It's so incredible I love that man, more than he realises"

"Aww that's sweet, how long you been with him?"

"It'll be a year in 2 weeks"

"Wow that's incredible! I'm happy for you"

"Thank you that means a lot to me, he's certainly been a handful but I wouldn't change him for the world"

Amy smiled at Summer and said "Is he really a handful?"

"Yep just a bit"

"I heard that he can be stubborn about things"

"He's a stubborn ass about certain things but otherwise he's a complete softy and a pushover and will do anything for ya"

"Aww somebody is all loved up" Amy teased making Summer smile sheepishly, "I guess you could say that"

"You getting him anything for your anniversary?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about it" Summer replied honestly, she hadn't thought of that, was Steve the type to make a fuss about anniversaries?

"I'm not even sure Steve makes a big fuss out of it"

"Well he should!"

"But it's nothing serious really"

"Summer you've been with him for a year, anniversaries are important" Summer smiled at that but it made her think of something else. She loved Steve and wanted to marry him, her life belonged with him and she wanted nothing more than for him to propose. But of course that wouldn't happen, he was too afraid!

"Giving each other gifts isn't really important to me"

"Then what is?"

"I wanna marry him Amy" Amy just stared at Summer quite surprised but she soon smiled, "You must love him an awful lot to want that"

"I do, I do love him but he's afraid of marriage"

"Why?"

"3 failed marriages will obviously scare ya"

"Oh I get ya now, but still you never know what could happen"

"But it's like it's an obsession and I hate it so much, it nags me every day and I can't stand it. I don't want to ask Steve about it because it'll feel like I'm forcing him to marry me, but it just drives me crazy. See now you realise that I'm a horrible person" Summer finished and then flopped down onto the mat, her face pressed against the mat and her body deadweight. Amy just looked at Summer and realised that this was bothering her too much,

"You're not a horrible person Summer and you're not obsessive at all"

"But-"

"You might need to clear your head though otherwise you won't think straight, look at all the wonderful things you have with Steve. It's committed and you're both madly in love, Steve will come to his senses soon but don't fret about it, let go and have some fun" Summer sighed as she listened to Amy, she was right, she shouldn't let this bother her! Steve loved her and that's all that mattered, she didn't need a ring or a piece of paper to say that Steve was hers. What mattered is that she had his heart and he had hers to keep forever.

"Why do I feel like this?" Summer said eventually as she rolled onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. "Periods are a bitch babe, we've got them for life" Amy said as she laced up her boots and then stood up in the ring.

"Right let's get this show on the road girl, we've gotta make your comeback a special one!"

* * *

Steve and the rest of the guys had just got back to the hotel after a hectic autograph session. Vince always booked the weirdest of places so throughout the afternoon they'd been signing autographs in the middle of a mall. It was completely crazy with fans everywhere. People were shouting things, pushing and shoving and some were even fighting as they queued to meet their favourite stars. It had certainly been a rough few hours but Steve was always happy to interact with fans as they were the reason he was still in the business. They were his motivation and he would always do something crazy to keep them entertained. And since returning 3 weeks ago he'd certainly had a lot of fun raising hell and doing whatever he wanted. He'd driven Vince crazy during in ring segments and was having a lot of fun. But he was glad to get back to the hotel to wind down with a few cold beers with some good friends.

"Man that feels better" Hunter said stretching out in the booth and smiling as he draped his arm around Jeff.

"Get off" Jeff said automatically making Hunter laugh.

"You know you love me Jeffro"

"Mmhmm sure I do"

"See you admitted it"

"That's sarcasm"

"That's lies" Jeff just sighed as he knew he wouldn't get anywhere with Hunter, he'd always been like this and wouldn't change. Ever.

"Why don't you two just marry" Matt said with a smirk causing Shawn to gasp and say, "You mean- what the- Hunter how could you!"

"Sorry Shawn, there's just something about Jeff that-"

"Don't... say it" Jeff said sternly making Hunter smirk and say "You know you turn me on"

"Oh god" Jeff said and then scrunched his face up in disgust making Steve and the others laugh.

"You can't deny it Jeff; you know I turn you on too"

"Hunter you're tearing my heart out here" Shawn said pretending to get upset making Hunter laugh and say "You'll always be my first love Shawn"

"Oh so what am I then? Oh god I can't believe I'm getting involved in this" Jeff said making Hunter laugh and squeeze him tightly,

"See I knew you cared!"

"Okay this is getting uncomfortable"

"No it's not, I like this"

"Well I don't, my hand is in a nasty place man!" Jeff said trying to squirm free but Hunter held on tighter and just laughed.

"Maybe ya'll should take this upstairs" Steve said after taking a sip of his beer, "Nobody would mind you two sneakin' off, I think everybody is bettin' on when you two will hook up anyway"

Hunter shoved Jeff off when Steve said that and then cleared his throat, "So what are we talking about?"

"Ass munch" Jeff grumbled as he adjusted himself in his seat as Hunter knocked him flying.

"Speaking of marriage" Hunter said, "When you popping the question?" he aimed that at Steve who smirked and said "You still on about this?"

"As always"

Steve just shook his head and smiled again, "You guys are crazy"

"We're just curious is all" Shawn said with a small smile making Steve smirk again, "You've been together for nearly a year... So maybe it's time?"

"I do love that little lady but..."

"But...?" Both Matt and Jeff said together making Steve look at them, "But I can never find the right moment to do it, something always comes up"

"So... you actually want to propose?" Matt asked with a small smile.

"Yes I do" Steve replied shocking himself by saying it so confidently.

"You got a ring yet?"

"No not yet but I am looking, just can't find one that's perfect"

"Don't worry man you'll find one soon, joking aside, you really wanna do this? Not just because we're giving you shit?" Hunter said with a small smile.

"Yeah man we're only kidding; we don't wanna put any pressure on you" Shawn said honestly making Steve smile and say "Don't worry guys I'm not feeling pressured into doing it... more like nagged" Shawn and Hunter laughed at that but Steve continued, "I've been thinkin' bout it and I wanna do it, I want Summer for the rest of my life so I'm gonna do it"

"When?" Matt asked curiously.

"Ooo how about on your anniversary!" Jeff said a little too enthusiastically making everybody look at him, "Or something else" he mumbled and looked down at the table.

"I haven't really thought about it but yeah that sounds good to me, it's only 2 weeks away and that gives me time to think it through and find a ring" Shawn just grinned and slapped his buddy on the back, "My boy is all grown up"

"Congrats man we're happy for you" Matt said with a reassuring smile making Steve smile back.

But he looked at Hunter when he suddenly gasped and said "Jeff! You can be a bridesmaid!"

"Oh ha-ha soooo funny" Jeff replied and rolled his eyes.

"We'll find you the perfect dress don't you worry! And flowers in your hair! You'll look so gorgeous!"

"Great. Can't wait" Jeff replied blankly making everybody laugh, if Hunter had his way, Jeff would actually be a bridesmaid and forced to wear a dress. Jeff shuddered at the thought but Hunter continued making plans and making the group laugh for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Oh man, I am shattered" Summer said to herself as she dumped her gym bag down on the recliner chair and then sighed. Steve wasn't in sight and she wondered where he'd travelled to. But he probably hadn't gone far; it was too quiet on the hotel floor so he was probably in the bar with the guys causing trouble. Summer smiled at that thought but she couldn't be bothered to go down there and see them, she was too tired to move. So she decided on going to bed, yes it was only 9pm but she didn't care. She had another tiring day tomorrow travelling to their next destination and then practising for her return. And from then on it would be complete mayhem until she and Steve got their 4 days off to fly home for their anniversary.

Summer couldn't help but smile at that, a whole year had passed and it had been amazing! Sharing birthdays and Christmas together was a new experience for Summer, but she loved it. Steve had showered her with gifts and knew he sent every single one with love and affection. But the only thing that bothered her was the whole marriage lark, but then she remembered what Amy had said and soon banished all negative thoughts. She'd only been with Steve a year; some couples didn't get married until about 4 years into the relationship, so she had nothing to worry about! Summer didn't have a clue what the future held and she was always one who believed in 'never say never' so she really needed to stop being silly. And if it came to it... she could always ask Steve to marry her, surely that was okay too? If guys could do it, why not girls?

"Now that would probably freak Steve out" Summer mumbled to herself as she walked around the hotel room undressing. She'd decided to shower before going to bed, she needed to cool down and relax otherwise she'd never get any sleep. Steve had started a slow annoying habit of snoring when he was in a deep sleep, so she always had to fall asleep first otherwise she'd have to listen to his snoring all night. She'd come close to suffocating him a few times he was that annoying!  
So she decided to jump ahead and go to sleep now before Steve came back, then hopefully she'd be fast asleep so she wouldn't hear anything.  
After undressing Summer went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, and sighed happily when the warm water hit all of the tense spots on her body. It had certainly been a long day and all she wanted to do was stay in the shower to wash away all of her problems.

* * *

"It's getting late guys I'm headin' upstairs" Steve said as he downed the rest of his beer and then looked at the guys who were staring at him in disbelief.

"Steve it's only 9:30pm, that's not late" Hunter said with a smirk, "Wow she's really got you whipped"

"Cut it out man it ain't like that" Steve replied with a small smile as he stared down at the table. He wanted to go upstairs to talk to Summer and then make sweet love to her. He'd treated her pretty harshly during their training session and he knew he'd pushed too many buttons, so he was going upstairs to say sorry in his own special way.

"Then what _is it_ like?" Hunter replied slowly after watching Steve go blank and lose himself in thoughts.

"Nothin' I just wanna go see my girl" Steve replied with a bright smile but he knew he'd dropped himself in it when Hunter smirked again,

"Ohh I see"

"Get your head outta the gutter"

"I'm not thinking about that"

"Of course not" Steve replied making Hunter laugh and say "You were obviously thinking about it too otherwise you wouldn't have known what I meant" Steve was quiet for a moment and then laughed as it was true.

"You sick dog!" Hunter said laughing as he knew what Steve was gonna do.

"Well... this is uncomfortable" Jeff said as he moved his beer glass around the table, but Hunter draped his arm around him and said "Let's head upstairs too babe"

"No" is all Jeff said making Hunter smile and say "You know you want to"

"You guys are just sick" Steve said looking at the pair and shaking his head, "Night guys"

"Night Steve" Shawn replied with a smile as he watched Steve get up to leave the bar.

"We'll want details in the morning!" Hunter called after him and laughed hard as Steve gave him the finger before leaving the bar to head upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! Thank you for the response to this story so far, it really means a lot! :) Sorry that this chapter is so short, but i promise it's worth it lol**  
_

* * *

Summer had lost all track of time whilst she was showering, she hadn't got a clue how long she'd been in there or what time it was. She didn't really care, the warm water felt good on her tired aching muscles, plus it gave her time to think. Tomorrow night she'd be returning to Monday Night Raw and be live on TV again in front of thousands of fans. What if they hated her? Or what if they couldn't remember her name? She didn't want to be booed!  
The crowd went wild when Amy returned as Lita, so maybe they loved her and would forget about Summer? She'd be mortified if she came out to the ring with the crowd completely silent, it would be a train wreck of a match!

Even though she was showering, Summer couldn't help but shudder at that thought. Everybody always thought that a comeback was easy, they'd just go to the gym and then everything would be okay. But they were wrong; it took mental preparation to come back to wrestling as well as physical preparation. Your head had to be in the game otherwise you were screwed! And right now Summer's mind was tired and frazzled, and she really couldn't afford to feel like this tomorrow otherwise she'd be all over the place. She had to focus on saving Amy because if she didn't, she'd run to the ring, trip over and fall on her ass. That would be humiliating and she'd never show her face on TV again. That made Summer shudder again as she rinsed her hair under the water to get rid of the shampoo. She was too tired to think straight, so she just switched off and stared blankly at the wall and relaxed.

* * *

"Honey you in here?" Steve called out once he'd shut the door and looked around the room. Summer wasn't in sight as usual; she always disappeared when he needed to speak to her. But he looked down at the floor and noticed a trail of clothes leading from the bed to the bathroom. He couldn't help but smile at that, another thing that made Summer more special to him. Whenever she was tired or feeling lazy she always left her clothes all over the floor, it didn't bother Steve anymore as he'd just learnt to deal with it. He could be a pain about things too so he just let it go. And he knew not to say anything tonight, as he knew how tired Summer was from training all day.

At first Steve thought about leaving her alone and finding something else to do, but then he thought about it again and wanted to apologise for being so harsh during training. So he walked towards the bathroom and opened the door quietly and stepped inside. He looked around and saw Summer in the shower just staring at the wall, she looked exhausted and Steve could feel the guilt deep inside. So he slowly walked over to the shower whilst undressing. He pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off with his boxers. Then he stepped forward and opened the glass door quietly and stepped inside the shower. Summer hadn't taken her eyes off the wall so she was quite surprised when somebody wrapped their arms around her.

"What the-?" Summer started to say but Steve said "Shhh darlin just relax" then he slowly started to caress her breasts which made her sigh and relax up against him making him smile. He continued to caress her breasts whilst kissing her shoulders. But Summer reached up and moved all of her hair so it exposed her neck and she shuddered when she felt Steve's hot breath on it. She loved having her neck teased and Steve knew exactly what to do to drive her crazy. And she couldn't help but moan when Steve started to plant small kisses all over her neck,

"You like that darlin'?" Steve murmured as he started to nibble at her neck causing her to press herself up against him. "I like you doin' that honey" Summer moaned at Steve's words and then pressed herself up against him again. He was already hard as a rock and she wanted him badly. Even though she was extremely tired and her muscles were aching, she still wanted Steve to make love to her.

"You keep doin' that honey I'm gonna have to do somethin' about it" Steve murmured into Summer's ear making her whimper with pleasure as he started to kiss her neck again. She wanted him. Badly. So she pressed herself up against him one more time to see what he would do and she soon found out when Steve said "Bedroom it is then" then he quickly stopped the shower and stepped out taking Summer by the hand as he lead her over to the towels that were hanging on the radiator. He picked one up and wrapped Summer in it and smiled when he saw how cute she looked. He definitely wanted to make love to her now, she looked irresistible. But Summer got there first and kissed Steve softly on the lips. Steve kissed back just as softly but then picked her up and said "I'm gonna make sweet love to you honey"

"I'm all yours" Summer murmured back as Steve carried her towards the bed where he gently placed her down, trying not to hurt her. Summer adjusted her position to make herself comfortable and then smiled when Steve gently crawled up her body so he was lying on top of her.

"I'm sorry about today honey" he murmured as he planted soft kisses all over her face, "I shouldn't have pushed you that hard"

"Steve it's-"

"It's not okay honey, I could have caused you a serious injury" Steve replied as he started to leave a trail of kisses from her face to her neck, he felt her suck in a breath when he did that. She loved having her neck teased, and he knew exactly what to do to turn her on. And he could certainly tell he'd hit the right spot as she was squirming around underneath him and he could feel how close he was to entering her.

"Not yet honey" he murmured as he his trail of kisses travelled towards her chest, "I'm making it up to you first"

"But I want-"

"I want doesn't get" Steve murmured with a smirk making Summer laugh out of frustration as she watched Steve kiss and caress her breasts softly. He'd always had a gentle touch but tonight it was like his hands were made of silk, it was amazing! He ran them up and down her body making her shudder with excitement, especially when he ran his finger along the lower part of her tummy. He drove her crazy whenever he did that when she was wearing underwear, but because she wasn't wearing any; his fingers were lingering too close to her womanhood. She knew she was wet and ready for him, but he wouldn't give in and make love to her.

Instead he'd started to bite and nibble at her breasts making her moan and grip the bed sheets. And then he took her by surprise by slowly trailing a finger down to her womanhood and then slowly inserting it inside, "You're all wet for me honey" Steve murmured as he watched Summer tremble and squirm about, her breathing had deepened and he knew she was ready. But he wanted to do more to her, he'd always wanted to taste her but Summer had threatened him not to do it, but he couldn't resist. He wanted to try it so he smirked and then travelled slowly down towards her, Summer knew exactly what he was going to do and said "Steve no-"

"Shhh honey"

"But Steve no I don't-"

"You can't stop me darlin"

"Oh I can" Steve smirked at her reply but Summer felt quite embarrassed, she never let Steve down there as she always assumed it wouldn't taste nice. But he was adamant to try it and now she knew she had no choice, if Steve wanted to do something then Steve was going to do it. So she braced herself when Steve went lower until he was directly between her legs, she tensed at first when his tongue touched her, "Honey just relax" Steve murmured making Summer close her eyes and try to relax. But she nearly jumped when she felt Steve's tongue in her, it actually felt pretty nice. He knew what he was doing that was for sure!

"Ohh" Summer moaned out as she grabbed the bed sheets as Steve hit a sensitive area, she was desperate for him now and couldn't stand it any longer. "You like that honey?" Steve murmured making Summer groan and say "Yes"

"Want more?"

"Just make love to me" she replied making Steve smile as he planted kisses up her body until he was face to face with her again, "That was amazing"

"I knew you'd like it" Steve replied as he planted small kisses on her cheek while positioning himself between her legs, he then slowly guided himself in making Summer gasp and grip his shoulders hard. No matter how many times they made love, Summer still couldn't believe how big he actually was and it always caused the same reaction... digging her nails into Steve's arms.

"Is this what you want honey?" Steve breathed against her neck as he started a slow rhythmic motion with his hips. Summer breath hitched in her throat as this slow pace was torture, "Please" she breathed out and looked at Steve who looked so damn hot on top of her.

"What baby?" Steve murmured as he nipped at her ear causing her to gasp and then moan out, "Go faster"

"Your wish in my command" Steve replied and then started to pick up his pace making Summer moan even more, he was hitting the same spot over and over again and it was an amazing sensation. "Oh god yes" she cried out as she clawed at the bed sheets, her orgasm building and building. She'd never experienced anything like this before, partly because Steve had never been this raw and rough with her but she was glad he was experimenting. Summer couldn't help but cry out again as her orgasm finally tore through her sending her crazy, her body convulsing underneath his.

But Steve was far from finished, he wanted to continue and had a lot more gas in the tank to keep going all night. However he knew that Summer was tired so he quickly pulled out and flipped her over so she was on all fours, a position she was very unfamiliar with. But Steve loved this position, he had a beautiful view and it felt amazing for both of them so it was a win situation.

"Steve what-" Summer breathed out but she cried out when Steve sank back into her, bringing new sensations once again. As much as Steve wanted to, she'd never let him try this position before but obviously tonight he was getting his way, and she was glad he was. "You feeling it again darlin'?" Steve groaned out as he was getting close to releasing himself deep inside her, "Oh yes Steve" Summer squeaked back as she clawed at the bed sheets again, another orgasm building up getting ready to release. Steve picked up the pace and snuck one of his hands around to play with her clitoris which caused her to gasp and lower her head and shoulders onto the bed.

Her orgasm finally hit the same time Steve's did and it was so strong he collapsed on top of her midway through, not caring where he released. Summer was still shaking from her orgasm but laughed when Steve wrapped his arms around her, his head on her shoulder breathing heavily. But he rolled over and pulled Summer with him so she could see his gorgeous but sweaty face, "Hi" is all he said making Summer smile

"Hi. That's definitely my favourite way for you to greet me"

Steve smiled sheepishly and said "I wanted to make it up to you"

"What?"

"The way I treated you earlier"

"Steve that's okay it was a training session"

"But I was too harsh on you"

"But it proved that I'm ready for tomorrow"

"Yeah I can't deny that"

"Exactly! I'm ready and I can't wait for tomorrow"

"You know the drill, gym in the morning and arena at 2 to start going through practise"

"Got it all written down Steve don't worry" Summer replied and smiled as she ran her hand down his cheek softly, she adored this man there was no doubt about it and she knew damn well he adored her too. They had a wonderful relationship and looking at him now, it was clear that what they had would last whether they were married or not.

"Quit staring like that" Steve said with a small laugh making Summer smile but blush at being so obvious ogling him,

"Sorry"

"Whatcha thinkin?"

"About our relationship"

"What about it?"

"It's perfect" is all Summer said making Steve smile and say "Nothing's perfect"

"True. We do have our flaws but this is something I want to last for a long long time"

"You ain't the only one darlin'" Steve said with a small smile but he carried on, "But I'm scared Summer, truly scared" this did surprise Summer, he'd never really admitted that to her before,

"Scared of what? Me?"

"Hurting you, I did it once and it almost killed me and I couldn't afford to do it again"

"You won't hurt me Steve" Summer tried to reassure him but he shook his head "I don't wanna make a promise to that darlin because last time I did that with a woman it lead to us breakin' up"

"Oh"

"I'm a man out of control Summer but you're changing me into a better man"

"Out of control how?"

"Look what I'm capable of, 3 failed marriages, drinkin' beer and raisin' hell and all of the crap I do at work"

"But that's planned"

"Some of it's not"

"Oh"

"I did all kinds of crazy things"

"But for great entertainment I'm sure?"

"Yeah it was for fun I'll admit that, some of those sumbitches deserved it but others just got in my way and got hurt"

"Steve you're a changed man I can see that"

"Because of you" Steve replied as he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, "The day I saw you with funaki was the day I knew I'd found the one" Summer felt herself choking up at his words, they were so sweet! "I knew you were going through hell with the undertaker but I still knew you were the one, I love ya girl I really do but marriage scares the hell outta me"

Summer knew right away then that she needed to drop the whole marriage lark, she had him and that was all that mattered.

"I'm sorry" is all she said which confused Steve,

"Why?"

"Because I've been obsessing with the whole marriage lark thing for days now and making myself so upset it's untrue"

"Oh"

"But seeing you now has made me realise that we don't need a piece of paper to say that we're together, we've got love, trust and so much more to share with each other and that's all I need" Steve smiled at her words, happy that she admitted what had been bugging her these past few days. It had been driving him nuts knowing she was feeling blue but not telling him what the problem was, a thing she always did often. To keep something from him was a bit of a shock to Steve, he didn't like having things kept from him.

So to hear this was music to his ears, "Honey I'm glad you finally got that off your chest"

"Me too"

"But I gotta say I am relieved you're dropping the marriage lark, not because I don't want it because believe me I do but just give me time for this okay? Give me time because marriage is a scary thing and it can be messy"

"I understand honey and I won't push it on you any further, we're happy and we're together that's all that matters" Summer replied and then moved because her arms were going to sleep, but she felt something cold and quite sticky over her legs making her look and then start to laugh at Steve's sheepish look, "Sorry bout that"

"Looks like it's time for another shower" Summer said as she got up from the bed and held out her hands for Steve to take but he groaned and said "I'm comfortable here I don't wanna move"

"No round 2 for you then" Summer said as she danced away to the bathroom and laughed as she heard Steve groan again and then get out of bed. He couldn't resist this woman even if he tried; she was wrapped around his little finger and would be forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer was completely lost in her own world working her ass off at the gym; she was lifting heavy weights and pushing herself to the limit. Music blaring from her ears she couldn't hear anybody else around her, exactly how she liked it. Christina Aguilera's Fighter was Summer's favourite song to work out too, it was powerful and had a good beat to it that really helped push you to work harder. So she was lifting weights and watching herself in the mirror, smiling as her muscles were really showing now that she was working out again.

Steve had pushed and pushed her until there wasn't an ounce of fat left, so she was slim, trim and in extremely good shape. Summer was happy about that, but she'd had to work her ass off to get this way and it was all thanks to Steve. At first she hated it because he was being so mean and harsh, calling her fat and saying junk food was fattening her up perfectly but she soon slapped him round the face and worked to prove him wrong. Now she could see that Steve was only doing it for harsh motivation and it had paid off.

Summer smiled to herself then and thought about what was happening later tonight, she was finally returning to Raw with her brothers. They'd been involved in meetings all week about what to do for her return and it was decided that she was back with Matt and Jeff. They'd battle in inter-gender matches and then it would lead to a TLC match at Wrestlemania in just 3 weeks. It was all decided and Summer was looking forward to it, it was her first Wrestlemania and she was extremely excited! Plus being involved in a TLC match it was even more exciting and the adrenaline was pulsing through her whenever she thought about it.

Everything was set for her return and she couldn't wait for it to start tonight, it was only a few hours away and she needed to head to the arena. She looked at herself in the mirror again but spotted Steve standing there smiling. He'd finished his workout and decided to stand there and watch Summer, she looked extremely hot working out and Steve always loved to see the passion on her face. But she shouted out one last time before dropping the weights on the floor and pulling her earphones out,

"Powerful workout huh?" Steve asked as he walked over to her and threw her a towel to wipe away the sweat.

"Yeah I needed that" she said with a small laugh as she sat on the chair to wipe her face and neck.

"Stressed?"

"Nah not stressed, just a little nervous"

"About your comeback tonight?"

"Yeah"

"Darlin you'll be fine don't worry about it, everything is all planned out and set so don't worry"

"I know that but it's whether or not I'm ready"

"Well do you think you're ready?"

"Hell yeah"

"There you go then, you're ready and you're at full health so don't put yourself down" Steve replied as he patted her knee making her smile and say "You're right" as she stood up "You're right I should be more positive"

"See there you go" Steve replied as he too got up and then said "You ready to leave?"

"Yep just gotta shower and then we can head over to the arena"

"You know what you're doing?"

"Gotta meet Matt and Jeff to run through what's happening tonight and then just practise"

"Are you sure you wanna go through this match at Wrestlemania? Even though you won't tell me what it is?" Steve asked worriedly as he'd been told about the multiple plans that had been set by all 3 of the Hardy's in the next few weeks. Summer had deliberately kept the plans of the TLC Match away from Steve because she knew he'd worry and try to change the plans.

"Yes I'm sure about it" Summer replied happily as she felt excited to be doing such extreme things with her brothers, she'd seen what they'd been doing over the past year and it was awesome. Hardcore matches, table matches and everything extreme between that! They'd been doing it all and Summer couldn't wait to start being part of the team of extreme.

"What made you want to get involved in this type of storyline?" Steve asked as they both wandered over to the changing rooms, Summer stopped walking and said "I love this kind of stuff Steve, I was brought up around it with Matt and Jeff in the Indy federations so I'm used to it"

"You've been through it all?"

"Yeah I've been hit with chairs and gone through tables, I've even done a manoeuvre with Jeff off the ladder" Steve was quite surprised at that, she'd been extreme even before entering the WWF, "And since the WWF is going through the attitude era we thought we'd bring in some extreme as well" Summer said with a big grin making Steve smile,

"Okay Miss Extreme you rightfully earn your title and can keep it" Summer laughed as she wrapped her arms around Steve's waist who responded by wrapping his around her neck and smiling down at her, "I love ya girl you know that" he kissed her head "But just be careful"

"Always am honey" Summer replied with a small smile as she leant her head on his shoulder, he wreaked of sweat so she pulled back and said "You need to shower"

"Thanks darlin" He replied making Summer laugh and push him away towards the changing rooms, "I'll be out in a bit" is all he said making her smile and say "Okay I'll wait for ya" then she went into the changing rooms to shower and then head to the arena with Steve.

* * *

Doing squats was the only thing keeping Summer's legs from turning to jelly, she was that nervous she didn't know what to do with herself. Raw was underway and soon it was going to be Matt, Jeff and Summer versus Farooq, Bradshaw and Jacqueline. Jacqueline was an extremely strong woman and she proved that during practise earlier today, but both women were having fun with the APA and the Hardyz and came up with an exciting match. The APA were going to challenge the Hardyz to a match and to choose a diva partner and they're surprised when they find out its Summer. It was going to be extremely fun and Summer couldn't wait for it to start, but she couldn't stop the nerves from spreading deep inside.

She still felt really bad about the change of plans because she was looking forward to working with Lita, but the writing team changed their minds at the last minute so she had her own storyline now. But Summer still felt awful about it, another thing to add to the list of emotions, but nerves were the one that stood out.

And doing squats seemed to help calm it down so that's what she was doing, but she had to stop to readjust her trousers. She still went with her blue baggy pants and a white cropped t-shirt with pink fishnets down the one arm. But the design and costume studio had made her t-shirt glow in the dark so when her music played the lights dimmed and her shirt glowed in the dark. It was going to be amazing to trial it out and that was another thing she was looking forward to.

"There you are sis we've been looking for you everywhere" came Matt's voice as he saw Summer looking lost in her own world, they both knew she was nervous about tonight but she needed to focus.

"Sorry guys just thought I'd get some last minute practice in"

"You gonna be alright?" Jeff asked as he stretched his arms and then rearranged his fishnets, both he and Summer loved them but Matt was never keen on them. All 3 of them were both very different yet the same in so many ways, everybody could tell they were related and it was Steve who knew that more than anybody. He was right behind Matt and Jeff and smiled when he saw Summer and what she was wearing, she loved to be different and he knew the trouble she'd gone through to get her t-shirt she wanted tonight. However he didn't know what the fuss was about, she'd told him to watch out for it when she made her entrance.

So that was what he was going to do as he prepared for his match, he'd decided to take the risk and return to the squared circle and he had a feud starting with The Undertaker and Kane. He still had to choose a partner and he was edging towards Hunter, they were a great pair and he'd served his sentence as 6 months as a heel but he wanted to continue it and turn Steve heel as well. They'd be a powerful tag team but it would take a while to turn Steve heel as fans loved him so much, he'd have to do something seriously drastic to turn the fans against him. So they had to give this a lot of thought before acting on it otherwise they'd screw it up.

"Honestly guys I'm okay just a bit nervous" Summer replied as she started doing squats again from nerves, "Keep doing that you'll rip those pants" Summer heard somebody say and Matt and Jeff parted to reveal Steve standing there smiling. This made Summer smile as she walked over to him and hugged him tightly, loving that it was bare skin against bare skin. Steve was dressed for ring action so he was in his black trunks and his knee braces, looking mighty fine. His six-pack showing as his breathing increased making him look even better, he was in extremely good shape and Summer did wonder how he kept it up after all the beer he drank.

"My pants are just fine thank you" Summer said as she leant back and stared up at Steve, he smiled and tucked her curly red and pink hair behind her ears and said, "I like your hair like this" and then he played with a piece of her hair, Summer had spent ages curling her hair and was proud of how it actually stayed in.

"Thank you" is all she said feeling quite shy now but Steve laughed a little and said "Don't go shy on me"

"I'm not... just nervous"

"You'll be fine" Steve replied as he kissed her forehead before pulling her into another hug. "Show time sis come on" Jeff said making Summer pull away from Steve and nod at her brothers. But she smiled when she saw the APA and Jacqueline heading towards them; "Hey good luck girl" is all she said to Summer as she pulled her into a hug, "Thanks Jackie"

"You'll be fine honey" Bradshaw said "You'll feel the adrenaline and then you'll feel right at home" Summer just grinned at him making him smile back but they had to head through the tunnel to the gorilla position as their music had started. They had to make a small segment before Matt and Jeff came out and introduced their sister.

"Good luck baby I'll be waitin' for ya" Steve said to Summer making her smile and kiss him softly "I love you"

"I love ya too girl" Steve murmured back before kissing her softly and then she pulled away and skipped through the tunnel behind her brothers. Bradshaw had issued the challenge and now the Hardy boyz music had hit and both men danced out to their music making the fans go wild. Honestly Summer hadn't heard this kind of crowd pop since the Rock was in the ring. But it just made her adrenaline go crazy, she wanted to get out there and play!

"We've got a partner and she is gonna kick your ass!" she heard Matt boom down a microphone and then their music hit again and this time it was Summer who came out and danced to their music. The fans went crazy! She received a crowd pop as big as the bigger and popular superstars, it was amazing! Her t-shirt glowed in the dark making her laugh as the lights were brought up so they could walk down to the ramp. All 3 of them saluted the fans who were still going crazy by screaming and shouting for them, it was wild! The flashes from cameras was blinding as they climbed the term buckles to salute the fans who happily saluted them back. Summer danced around the ring and couldn't stop smiling, the crowds were deafening as they prepared to start the match and it was going to be Summer and Jacqueline in first.

They'd planned it all perfectly, right from when Summer gave Jacqueline the head-scissor takedown and dived to tag Jeff in with Farooq. The crowd was still going wild with Summer standing on the ring apron, chanting her name out making her smile as she focused on Jeff. He was getting beat down pretty badly but soon all hell would break loose as Summer needed to do the hurricanrana on Bradshaw from a run off the barricade. They'd only practised it once so she felt a little uneasy as her neck would be dangerously close to the floor as she swung round on Bradshaw's shoulders. But there was no point getting upset, she was a dare devil like her brother and wanted to make her comeback a special one.

So she focused her attention on that, until her feet were taken from beneath her, Jackie had snuck round as planned to knock her from the apron. But she hadn't thought about it and accidentally bit her lip as her head smacked the canvas. She crouched down for a while trying to get her bearings as Matt chased Jackie back round to her side of the ring but got pummelled by Bradshaw. It was time for Summer to make her move when he came round the corner with Matt. But she tasted blood and knew she'd done something to her lip, that wasn't planned! So far it had been a crappy comeback!

She scowled as she got up and checked her fingers to see them covered in blood, but she wiped them on her t-shirt and then licked her lips to try and rid herself of the blood that was still pouring from them. But she had to think twice as Bradshaw had Matt by the scruff of the neck leading him back round to the ramp area. So Summer did a running jump onto the barricade, ran round the corner and jumped directly onto Bradshaw's shoulders and swung him round for the hurricanrana. She fell on her side and held it for a while as the fans went completely crazy chanting 'holy shit!' as loud as they could. It momentarily distracted Jeff who was inside the ring and it gave chance for Jackie to hit the low blow, this would give Summer motivation to get up into the ring and help end the match.

So she rolled onto all fours and heard the crowd shout in disappointment as Jackie hit the low blow as planned. This made Summer roll into the ring and push Jackie who pushed her back, then Summer speared her to the ground and started punching at her head. But the ref pulled her off Jackie who rolled into the middle of the ring with Farooq, and then Bradshaw came back in and got hit with the twist of fate by Matt, Swanton by Jeff and then a moonsault by Summer. All 3 jumped onto the crumpled 3 and managed to score the pin one two three! Their music played and the crowd went crazy as they all stood up and had their hands risen by the referee. Summer hugged both of her brothers but was in a bit of pain with her lip, it was stinging and still quite bloody leaving her covered in blood. Her t-shirt was no doubt ruined but she didn't care, she'd just made an awesome comeback to Raw!

She was finally home!

"You did it sis!" Jeff shouted into her ear as they hugged once more before exiting the ring, Summer jumped down and looked around the arena and was amazed at how much the crowd loved her. There must have been some rumours flying round about her return because there were hundreds of signs saying her name and it was awesome! Summer grinned widely as she walked up the ramp but swore as it stung her lip, she held onto it and felt more blood pouring out. She hoped she didn't need stitches, as that would sting like a bitch! But she saluted the fans one more time before making her way through the curtain with Matt and Jeff behind her.

She started to jump up and down like a little kid "That was amazing! I loved it, I wanna do it again!" she said and laughed along with Jeff who took the full brunt of her diving on top of him, "Whoa sis calm down, you need to focus"

"But I'm too hyped up!" Is all she said as she jumped on Jeff again but Jeff held her over his shoulder making her laugh again, "Put me down!"

"Not until you calm down" Matt said but couldn't help but smile at his younger sister's excitement, it had been an entertaining match apart from her unfortunate bump onto the canvas. But it didn't seem to bother her at all, in fact her adrenaline was going crazy and she wouldn't calm down. She'd wrestled her way back onto the floor and did a standoff with Jeff and their fists were raised, but then they laughed and hugged each other again.

"She alright?" Matt heard somebody say next to him, he turned to see Mark standing there with a small smirk on his face, "Yeah... just a little hyped up" Matt replied as he watched his brother and sister spin each other round and laugh at small jokes, "I saw the bump she took, she gonna get that checked?" Mark asked as he noticed Summer covered in her own blood, but she still look extremely happy.

"Yeah I'll make sure she gets it checked" Matt said and then turned to look at Mark who was dressed in his ring gear, "You heading out next?"

"Yeah got a segment with Kane and Steve"

"As in Austin?"

"That would be correct kid"

"You got a storyline with him?"

"Yeah that's what's gonna happen, a little skit with him and Hunter"

"Oh right"

"Nothing to do with Summer don't worry" Mark said and then sniffed loudly, "Vince and the writers don't wanna move her"

"I'm glad" Matt said reassuringly, "We don't wanna lose her"

"I can imagine that would be difficult, she gets one helluva pop from the crowds"

"I know it's awesome" Matt replied with a big grin at his sister who was finally walking over with Jeff, she smiled a little at him but was surprised to see Mark, "Hi Mark"

"Hey there kiddo, nice match"

"Thanks"

"I'd get that lip checked though" Mark replied as he pointed to her lip, he almost made contact with her face making her shudder slightly, what the hell?

"Yeah I'll make sure I get it checked"

"Good girl" Mark replied with a small smile but he looked when he saw Glen approaching masked and ready to go, they were the brothers of destruction and could cause some serious damage.

"We gotta get going kiddo but I'll see you round"

"Yeah I'm sure we'll see each other" Summer replied with a smile as she watched him walk away, she knew Glen was smiling behind his mask making her laugh. Glen shook his head as he walked away to join his brother, he didn't know what was going on with those two but it was quite interesting to watch.

"Summer? Hello? Focus sis" Matt said waving his hand in front of his sister's face, she shook her head and said "What?"

"You alright?"

"Yes I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You seem doey eyed around Mark"

"Oh please!" Summer said a little disgusted "I'm not doey eyed around him, he's a monster"

"Well just as long as you're clear on that"

"Believe me I am"

"Good now let's go get your lip checked" Matt said but Summer backed away from him and said "Honestly it's fine"

"Oh no you don't, you're getting that checked" Jeff said sternly as both brothers approached her making her back away until she backed into a wall, and then smiled innocently.

"Look honestly its fine" she said as she patted her lip and saw that it had stopped bleeding, "See" she said and smiled but then frowned when both of her brothers stood there with their arms folded.

"Sis you're getting it checked" Matt said "And that's an order"

"Yes sir" she replied as she gave him a salute and smiled again at her brothers, but she smiled even more when she heard "You're attitude is terrible" she looked through her brothers and saw Steve standing there smirking, "And you need that lip checked" he said and frowned at the state of her lip, she was still covered in blood and looked quite a vision.

"Nothing about a great comeback? Nothing about how awesome my hurricanrana was on Bradshaw?"

"Yeah yeah we'll get to that later but right now we need to sort your lip out" Steve murmured making Summer grumble something that went unheard as she walked past her brothers and down the corridor to head to the trainer's room. She heard footsteps behind her and stopped when she heard "I've gotta head out now darlin'" she turned around and hugged Steve tightly

"I'll speak to you when you're back" is all she said as she kissed his cheek but winced as it stung her lips, it didn't help that he was wearing aftershave.

"Go and get that checked" is all Steve said sternly as he swatted her on her backside making her yelp slightly and stare wide eyed at him. Steve just laughed and walked away to head out to where Taker and Kane were waiting in their in ring segment, slowly turning Steve into a heel. Summer just shook her head and walked down the corridor again going to see the trainer about her lip. It had been an awesome comeback and she couldn't wait to head to the house show tomorrow!

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need stitches?" Steve asked as he watched Summer walk out of the bathroom rubbing her hair dry with a towel, it had got blood in it and she needed to shower. They were back at the hotel after a jam packed Raw and now they were relaxing before the madness started again tomorrow.

"Yes Steve I've made sure that I don't need any stitches, it's just split and it'll heal in a couple of days"

"Make sure you rest up"

"Steve I can't rest up, house shows and signings and photo shoots to do"

"Photo shoots?"

"Yeah"

"Where you off too?"

"Jamaica" Summer said excitedly making Steve smile at her, "And yes you can come too"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world darlin'" Steve replied making Summer smile again,

"It's in a couple of weeks"

"Before or after Wrestlemania?"

"A week before so I won't be battered and bruised"

"Why would you be?" Steve asked puzzled and Summer just looked at him wide eyed, she felt like kicking herself! She'd done extremely well so far to keep him out of the plans but now he'd be asking questions until he finally got it out of her. She knew the only way to get out of this would be to tell him the truth, so she took a deep breath and then said "I'm involved in a TLC match"

"You're what?" Steve asked quite surprised as he watched Summer flop down onto the bed just wearing her shorts and blue bra. But she looked at Steve and said "Yeah I'm teaming with Matt and Jeff against Edge and Christian and Jazz and APA and Jacqueline"

"And it's TLC?"

"Yep that's correct" Summer said proudly and Steve knew not to push it, he could cause hell and put a stop to it but he wouldn't dare do it. Steve would be strung up by his balls if he interfered so he stayed out of the way, "I'm happy for ya darlin'"

"Not you're not"

"I am"

"You're worrying" Summer said softly, "I know you are"

"Of course I'm worrying Summer, you're going into TLC match"

"I'll be alright I promise" Summer replied reassuringly with a big smile "I'll take a few bumps and bruises but I'll be fine"

"As long as you are careful then I'll support you" Steve said making Summer smile as she took his hand and played with it, a thing she loved to do. She loved his hands and loved to play with them, her hands were tiny compared to his and it was nice to play with them. Steve was watching Summer and smiled at how beautiful she looked with her hair falling round her face, he gently pulled away from her hands to tuck her hair behind her ear making her smile.

"I'd go out of my mind if anything happened to you, you know that" Steve murmured but was surprised when Summer pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist, "You know I'll be fine" she said as she gently rubbed her hands up and down his chest and round his stomach, around his belly button making him squirm slightly underneath her. She knew he loved it when she did that, it was his turn on spot and she smiled when she felt him harden underneath her. "I don't like being teased darlin'" Steve breathed out as he watched Summer use her magic and charm on him, she smiled but was surprised when Steve sat up so they were nose to nose and then he kissed her softly.

Summer readjusted her legs so they were wrapped around him as she kissed him softly. Her lips were quite sore but Steve kissed her so gently it didn't affect them at all; he kissed all around her face and finished with her nose making her giggle. "Such a beautiful sound" he murmured against her lips before kissing them again, "Such beautiful lips" he kissed her again "I'm blessed with such a beautiful woman" he kissed her again and then moved to her neck making her moan out softly, she could feel him rock hard against her belly and she wanted him badly. So she lowered her hand towards his shorts and took hold of him making him gasp against her neck,

"You want him darlin'?" Steve breathed out making her moan out "Yes"

"You know what to do" Steve murmured as he readjusted his position so Summer was closer to him, she gently lifted herself up to move her shorts aside as Steve pulled his shorts down to reveal himself. Summer gently took hold of him again, positioned herself and then slowly sank down onto him moaning as she did so. Steve groaned loudly as he gently gripped her sides and started to rock her, he knew exactly what he was doing with this position as it was another one of his favourites. And by Summer's moans he could tell she was enjoying this position as well,

"You like this darlin'?" Steve murmured and then groaned loudly as she scooted forward a bit more making him sink even deeper, "Oh yes Steve" she cried out as she wrapped her arms around him digging her nails into his back as she grinded herself up against him. Her orgasm was building quickly and Steve knew it so he picked up the pace again and could feel himself cumming. He could last for hours but right now both of them were in need of a quick release and that's exactly what they did. Summer cried out the same time Steve groaned and bit her shoulder, he slowed down and Summer rested her head on his shoulder breathing heavily. "Darlin' that was" Steve breathed out making Summer laugh lightly and say "I know"

"We should get some rest, we've got a busy day tomorrow"

"Busy week more like" Summer said through yawning making Steve laugh and gently ease himself out of her so they could settle down for sleep. "You settle down darlin' I'm gonna stay up a little longer" Steve said and smiled when Summer mumbled something sleepily, she could always fall asleep easily and couldn't be disturbed. So Steve pulled his book from off the bedside table and started to read to wind himself down after a stressful night.

It would be interesting to turn heel and it was something he'd always wanted to try so Vince and the creative writers decided to let him at it. And that's exactly what he did, he was slowly turning heel against Kane and The Undertaker, and then Hunter would be involved later. Then he'd be a heel on his own and start to terrorise other people in the business, hopefully turning the fans against him as he did.

Steve smiled widely as he was reading his book but nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone started ringing. He quickly answered it before it woke Summer up, "Hello?" he said quietly and waited for a response but there wasn't one, "Hello?" he said again getting more and more confused and frustrated, he didn't like it when this happened and it had been happening to him a lot lately. "Steve" came a whispered response and then they hung up, who the hell was that? It was a female voice but he couldn't think of who it was and he didn't recognise the number on the phone.

"Damn stalkers" Steve mumbled as he threw his phone back onto the bedside table, then he looked down at Summer who was fast asleep. But she mumbled something in her sleep making him smile "Steve" she mumbled softly before turning over and falling back to sleep.

"I'm right here darlin' and I ain't going nowhere" Steve murmured and softly kissed her head before settling down to sleep himself. His life had been full of crap through the years but now things were actually looking up and he was extremely happy.


	4. Chapter 4

She was feeling battered and bruised but she was still standing in the middle of the sea posing for pictures. Her hair was damp as she wrapped a strand around her finger and laughed as more pictures were taken. Of course she was having a lot of fun but man she felt rough! For the past 2 weeks she'd gone through tables, been hit with chairs and jumped off of ladders all for the entertainment of the fans. They'd loved every minute of it but of course they'd never understand the sacrifices every superstar had to make. There was only so much they could do before their bodies started to protest against it.

And Summer was beginning to learn her lesson and start to wonder how her brother Jeff managed to do this week after week. He was king of extreme and he'd proven that on Monday on Raw when he'd performed an over the ladder leg drop to outside of the ring on Bradshaw. It had been an extreme few weeks and now it was heading up to Wrestlemania, but first they needed to get this photo shoot out the way.

All of the divas had flown to Jamaica to shoot a new DVD, it had been an extremely fun 3 days and today was their final shoot before heading back home to start Wrestlemania week. They had fan appearances pretty much everywhere, some had TV interviews and there were promos outside the ring for the TLC match which was now huge. Everybody was talking about it because of how much all 3 teams had sold it during both Raw and Smackdown and house shows. Tickets for Wrestlemania sold out in seconds because of the excitement of the TLC match, it had completely gobsmacked Vince but he was proud of how all 3 teams were working hard together to make it work.

Steve had also been extremely busy promoting his match at Wrestlemania as well; he'd teamed with Hunter for the past 2 weeks on both Raw and Smackdown to start the feud. So far it had paid off and the fans were really turning against him, at first it was a shock to be booed but he'd got used to it and now he was really having fun. They'd got a lot planned for him over the next few months and it was going to be extremely interesting to see how it would pan out. But he'd decided to have some time out from everything and follow Summer to Jamaica, he didn't need to do anything though.

He was just lying on the beaches drinking beer and catching a tan, plus watching Summer was also pretty hot. She looked delectable in a bikini and Steve was enjoying the view. He could see her posing in the sea and couldn't help but laugh at her crazy antics as she could really entertain a crowd. Having a good sense of humour was one of the reasons why he loved her so much, he loved having fun and causing mischief and she could always join in. They were a strange and crazy pair but everybody knew they were happy and left them alone to do what they wanted.

"Come on Summer another pose and then we'll wrap it up" The photographer shouted to Summer as a small wave came in making her jump in surprise, it was cold! Jamaica was an extremely warm place but the sea was still cold, especially when you'd been in it for 2 hours! She was starting to shrivel up and wanted to get out now and was grateful when she heard that this would be the last pose before she could change into some clothes. So she posed once more before walking out of the sea and into a towel to dry herself off. The sand felt extremely warm under her feet and she smiled when she saw Steve lying on the sand not too far from where she was standing.

"Looking gorgeous as always darlin'!" Steve called over making Summer laugh and head towards him, he looked damn good in his camouflage shorts and blue t-shirt and sunglasses. "You're looking mighty fine yourself" Summer replied as she stood in front of him and the grin on his face told her he liked the view. She was wearing a purple bikini which really complimented her curvy figure and full tan. The weather had been amazing for the 3 days they were there and Summer spent every opportunity she could to soak up the sun.

"Believe me darlin' you're looking much better than me right now" Steve said slowly standing up so he was in front of her, "At least you're wearing more clothes" Summer replied as she wrapped the towel around her further, she'd really started to feel the cold and was thankful she'd finished for the day. All she had left was a small autograph signing and then she could participate in activities set up by the WWF. They included all kinds of things from gymnastics to paintballing to even water fights; they'd really gone all out with activities for them to do.

And Summer was extremely happy she'd got Steve with her, it had taken some convincing to get him to come along though as he wanted to go home to Texas and back to his ranch. He'd been acting pretty strange lately and Summer hadn't got a clue what it was all about. At first he'd been excited about coming to Jamaica to spend some personal time with her without everybody else hanging around. But then 1 day before they flew out he'd acted peculiar about going and Summer spent hours convincing him to come along.

But once he'd landed he was happy and back to his old self again laughing and having a helluva time watching his special girl have some beautiful photo's taken. But It bugged the hell out of Summer what was bothering him because he was still acting a little strange, he kept denying it but Summer wasn't as gullible as he thought. She was going to get it out of him one way or another and she wasn't afraid to shout at him.

"Darlin' you okay?" Steve asked as he rubbed Summer's arm gently to get her to focus, she was starting to shiver from the cold so he pulled her into his chest and smiled when she snuggled against him, "You gonna speak to me?"

"Sorry babe just lost in thought" Summer replied as she pulled back to look at him,

"What about?"

"Steve are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Summer asked and sighed when Steve pulled away and ran a hand over his bald head, "Darlin' how many times must we go through this?"

"I'm just a little concerned about you that's all"

"Why?"

"Steve you've been acting pretty strange lately and I'm worried, it took me hours to get you to come with me on this trip"

"It didn't"

"Yes it did, you were more than happy a few weeks ago but lately you've been acting very strange and just want to go back to Texas"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well... nothing but you were excited about coming with me"

"I was"

"So what changed?" Summer asked confused as she stared up at Steve, he wanted desperately to tell her about his marriage proposal but held back from it and remained silent. Summer looked at him hoping he had answers but instead he held back and she could see him shutting down right in front of her eyes. So she just pushed past him to go and get changed, "Summer, baby" Steve called after her but she ignored him and carried on walking towards the changing area to put her clothes back on and get ready for her autograph signing. She couldn't quite believe how Steve was acting lately, it was their anniversary in 2 days and he was behaving like this!

"Asshole" Summer mumbled as she walked towards her little booth to get showered and changed and away from Steve, who was still standing on the beach. She knew he must be feeling bad about this and she knew he wouldn't just pack up and leave, he'd promised he wouldn't hurt her anymore but he was doing exactly that. He'd lick his wounds for a couple of hours and then apologise, this wasn't the first time they'd had an argument and it won't be the last. Summer just sighed and then started to prepare herself for the rest of the afternoon's activities. 

* * *

She'd signed hundreds of autographs and had more photo's taken with fans and was now extremely tired and wanted to go back to the hotel to sleep. But she still had more activities to do with some of the divas but in a way she was looking forward to it. Amy had flown out to do the diva shoot so Summer was happy to be spending some time with her.

"Summer why are you so down in a beautiful place like this?" Amy asked after noticing Summer was looking so glum while they were waiting to do some rock climbing, they'd been set up in their harnesses and were waiting for the all clear to start climbing.

"Me and Steve had a bit of a disagreement" Summer said as she adjusted her shorts out and then looked at Amy who gave her a sympathetic smile,

"You'll work it out, you always do"

"I'm not so sure"

"Care to explain?"

"He keeps hiding things from me"

"Oh right"

"I know something is bothering him but he refuses to tell me what it is and its really affecting him because he's not been his normal sarcastic self"

"Yeah that is a little unusual, even I've noticed that when I've seen him in and around the hotel... seems to favour his phone a lot"

"What?" Summer asked confused, she'd never seen Steve on his phone all the time he was around her,

"Yeah he seemed to be glued to his phone talking to somebody"

"Did you catch any of the conversation?"

"Not really, just that there was nothing he had to offer or something like that" Amy replied leaving Summer completely confused, he had nothing to offer? What was that about?

"That man get's weirder and weirder" Summer said as she started to climb the rocks with Amy beside her, it was a beautiful evening and they were happy to be relaxing before flying home tomorrow where the madness of Wrestlemania started.

"Don't fret about it Summer, I'm sure he'll come around and tell you what's bothering him"

"I hope so because it's beginning to really piss me off"

"That bad?"

"Yes, he was more than happy to come here with me but a day before we flew out he started behaving oddly saying he'd rather we go back to Texas to his ranch"

"Why would he say that?"

"I don't know but he was adamant that he wanted too, it took me hours to convince him to come with me"

"That is really strange" Amy said as she processed the information Summer had given her, it was a bit of an awkward situation to be in and Amy wished she had answers but this time she didn't.

"So I'm just a bit confused with it all" Summer continued "I just wish he wouldn't clam up and shut down on me because it's so frustrating"

"Just let him get on with it Summer, don't let him bring you down. Look at what's coming up in the next week! Wrestlemania! Your huge TLC match! All of the promos that you've got with your brothers, it should be an exciting time not a miserable time!" Summer listened to Amy and then smiled at her words,

"You're right I shouldn't feel so down"

"See there you go girl! There's so much more in this world besides men" Amy replied making Summer laugh and start to feel better about things, the clouds were lifting away and things seemed brighter.

"I'm sorry Amy I didn't mean to be so down"

"No worries babe, we all have our rough days and I know it's difficult but Steve will come round, there's no way he'll let you go again"

"I'd be devastated if I lost him" Summer said with as much honesty in her voice as possible, her life would be incomplete if she lost Steve there was no doubt about that.

"You won't lose him Summer, maybe you should go and talk to him?" Amy suggested as they'd both reached the top of the wall and had to wait to come back down.

Summer thought about that as she plucked at the rope that was supporting her, "Alright, fine I'll go and talk to him"

"See there ya go" Amy said making Summer smile as they were both lowered to the ground to start climbing the wall again. Summer felt a lot happier now that she'd aired her problems out with Amy, they were becoming good friends and the smile on her face was genuine throughout the rest of the evening. 

* * *

Summer made it back to her hotel room and felt like flopping down on the bed and falling into a deep sleep. She expected Steve to be in the room but it was empty which did worry her a little bit. She hadn't seen him all evening and wondered what the hell he was doing, but then a sudden surge of panic went through her... had he packed up and flew home? Had he left her here alone?

Summer quickly darted through the room and sighed out of happiness when she saw Steve's bags next to hers. Maybe she was overreacting a little bit; he wouldn't just pack up and leave! She knew he could be a complete jackass at times but there was no way he'd just pack up and ditch her.

"Where are you?" Summer mumbled to herself as she looked around the room trying to find answers to her question, but something caught her eye over by the mirror so she went over to it and saw a note attached to it:

**_Meet me on the beach _**

**_Steve xxxxx_**

"What?" Summer asked herself as she looked at the note again which Steve had written, how long ago had he written this? He could have been waiting around for hours! So she dropped her bag and quickly headed out the door to try and find where he was. 

* * *

Steve had been pacing back and forth for about half an hour now, completely filled with nerves and a little excitement. This was it. This was what he'd wanted to do for weeks but could never find the right moment, but tonight he'd found the perfect place and he was just going to do it before it ate him up inside. Steve was finally going to pop the question to Summer, he loved her dearly and wanted to spend every second with her and asking her to marry him was the icing on the cake. Of course he was still terrified of marriage and what could happen between them but he knew Summer was the one, he just knew it!

But right now he was a little worried about whether Summer would show up, she'd been pretty pissed at him earlier because he wouldn't explain himself but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her anything otherwise he'd spoil his proposal so he had to remain quiet. It killed him when Summer walked away from him but he just couldn't say anything, but he saw her earlier with Amy and saw she had cheered herself up.

Hopefully everything would go to plan; he'd be crushed if she said no!

Steve paced along the beach one more time but stopped in his tracks when he saw that Summer was walking towards him. Wearing denim cut off jeans and a cropped pink t-shirt she looked amazing! He could see that she looked a little confused and he couldn't help but grin, "I'm glad you showed up" he called as she headed over and stood in front of him,

"How long have you been out here?" she asked confused and a little worried,

"Not long darlin' don't worry"

"Oh good, I didn't want you to be waiting here for hours" Summer replied and smiled as she admired her handsome boyfriend who was wearing jeans and a crisp white shirt and was bare foot, he looked amazing! But she waited for Steve to speak and was a little confused as he was starting to fidget and shut down again, "Steve what's wrong?" Summer asked making Steve stare at her and he couldn't help himself, he had to get it out.

"Marry me" is all he blurted out making Summer's eyes widen in surprise, "Excuse me?" Steve looked at her and stepped forward and took her hands, "Summer you beautiful mess of a woman I am completely in love with you, marry me and spend your life with me" he was speaking that fast Summer couldn't help but ogle him, was he serious? Was he being serious with her now?

"Oh yeah" Steve added as he sank to one knee in the sand and pulled out a box from his pocket, he pulled it open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring making Summer gasp and put her hands to her mouth in surprise.

"This is why I've been acting so strange lately, I've had this burning question inside me for weeks and couldn't get it out but tonight... tonight Summer darlin' I'm laying it all on the line for you, marriage terrifies me but when I look at you I know that we'll last forever. I want children with you, I want happy memories, I want good times, bad times, fights, make up sex I want it all. Baby you've captured my heart and soul and I want to make you the happiest woman in the world. Marry me darlin' and spend your life with me" Steve looked up at Summer who couldn't stop the tears from falling, he was such a softie!

Those words were beautiful and she couldn't help but say "Yes" over and over again making Steve grin as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Then he stood up in front of her and then pulled her into a hug and spun her around making her life as she kissed every part of his face, "Yes" she said again making him laugh,

"I love you darlin'"

"I love you more" Summer replied as she kissed him deeply and then hugged him once more, he'd finally done it! They were engaged!

"You're so amazing" Summer said as she was placed back on her feet and looked up at her adorable fiancée who was looking sheepish but extremely happy, "I couldn't hold it in any longer, I had to make you mine"

"I'll always be yours" Summer replied making Steve smile down at her, "And this is the perfect location for a proposal and a wedding"

"You want to get married on a beach?" Steve asked very intrigued

"Yes it's a beautiful location and my dream wedding" Summer said as she looked at the sunset which had made the sky turn a beautiful orangey, reddish pink. The sound of the soft waves and the feel of the sand on her bare feet made everything perfect; she would love nothing more than to see Steve standing in front of her like this saying his vows, promising to be her husband till death parted them.

"We can get married now if you like?" Steve suggested making Summer ogle him once more, "I have the money and the power to make that happen"

"Steve slow down! We've just got engaged" Summer replied laughing making Steve laugh with her, "Let's wait a little while and do it right"

"You're right, I'm sorry darlin'"

"It's okay"

"I'm just happy that it's done and we're engaged" Steve said as he took Summer's hand and stared down at the ring on her finger making him grin, "We'll be together forever Summer, I'll do anything to make you happy and to make this work" Summer felt more tears forming at his beautiful words, he was such a softie!

His words were perfect and she wanted nothing more than to make love to him, "I want you to make love to me" is all she whispered in his ear and then looked into his eyes, "Slowly"

Steve smiled and said "Your wish is my command darlin'" then he scooped her up and carried her to the hotel where he could strip her naked and make slow sweet love to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer couldn't quite believe that it was finally time. Today was the day... it was Wrestlemania! It was time for the extremely anticipated TLC match and the exciting matches of Stone Cold vs. Kane and The Undertaker vs. Triple H. Every single superstar was hyped up and extremely excited to be a part of the grandest stage of them all, and one of those superstars was Summer. She didn't know what to do with herself she was that excited, there was so much energy inside her she thought she would explode!

Matt, Jeff and Summer had been going through their TLC match with Farooq, Bradshaw and Jacqueline as well as Edge and Christian and Trish throughout most of the morning. They'd gone through many strategies and had come up with some brilliant moves to keep the crowd wanting more. There was one move in particular that Summer was nervous about that she had to do with Jeff, but it would entertain the crowd and that's all that mattered.

The tag team championship belts and the women's championship belt would be suspended above the ring and the only way to win would be to get those belts. It was going to be an extremely exciting match and everybody was starting to feel the adrenaline and the show started in 4 hours.

"Man I can't believe in 4 hours this stadium will be filled with 70,000 people" Jeff said as he sipped his water and looked around the empty arena.

"Did you just say 70,000?" Summer asked completely stunned as she stared at her brother, she didn't realise that there was going to be that many people tonight!

"Yeah man this is Wrestlemania sis, every year the crowd gets bigger and bigger"

"Wow... just... wow" Is all Summer could say as she looked around the arena again, this place was huge! She'd never ever performed in front of that many people before, she wondered how she'd cope with the nerves, she didn't want to screw anything up!

"Summer you'll be fine" Matt said reassuringly to his sister making her smile and say "I'm hoping so, I really didn't want to screw anything up"

"We all screw up sometimes" Bradshaw said as he stood next to Summer making her stare up at him, "You just gotta carry on with the match and make it look like nothing happened"

Summer laughed a little at that and said "So act cool and casual?"

"See you're getting it girl" Bradshaw replied as he draped his arm around Summer making her laugh and pat his hand, "You're so sweet to me"

"What about me?" Farooq said looking crushed making Summer laugh, "I still love you too"

"Damn straight" Farooq replied and then Edge and Christian cleared their throats making Summer laugh again, "And you guys"

"Not as much as Steve though" Edge mumbled making Summer laugh again and then stare down at her engagement ring, it had almost been a week since Steve proposed and Summer couldn't help but grin when she remembered it. He was such a nervous wreck and he couldn't get his words out quick enough, he'd blurted it out and Summer thought it was quite romantic.

She thought that telling her brothers would be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do, but they took it really well, which did surprise Summer quite a lot. Had they been told in advance about it? Did they know something she didn't? Like always?

"Aww you're like a lovesick puppy" Bradshaw said as he tugged at Summer's chin making her laugh and pull away, "You got the rattlesnake tamed"

"Oh please, nobody can tame that man" Summer said honestly but couldn't help but grin again.

"Summer try and wipe that smile off your face" Christian said, "I dare ya" Summer tried but just couldn't stop smiling, she put her hand to her mouth to try and block it but just started laughing.

"I can't help it" Summer said through laughter, "I'm just really happy"

"We can see that" Matt and Jeff said together and then looked at each other, "Jinx!" Jeff said before Matt and then laughed as Matt scowled at him, "Haha got ya!" Jeff said smugly but then got shoved over by Farooq, "Grow up boy" is all he said making Summer giggle again. Jeff however just ogled Farooq as he sat on his ass in the ring, he couldn't believe Farooq had done that! Jeff knew he didn't mean it but he just couldn't believe that Farooq had a funny side!

"Enough of the jinx crap... Summer I'm extremely happy that you and Steve are finally engaged, it took him long enough!" Matt said and smirked at Jeff as he was still sat on the mat looking at Farooq who was smirking too.

"How do you mean?" Summer asked confused as she stared at everybody, did they know something she didn't?

"Steve had been planning on proposing for weeks but just couldn't find the right time or place to do it" Matt said

"Yeah and then when you invited him to Jamaica he knew that was the perfect place" Jeff added in as he got up from the mat, but got shoved back down again by Farooq, "You stay down there" Farooq said with a smirk making Jeff stare at him again, "What the hell man?" is all he said and then folded his arms in a strop.

Summer just shook her head and then said to Matt, "Why was he acting like such an ass before we flew to Jamaica?"

"He was nervous" Matt replied

"I think it was more than that" Summer said as she ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "He was pretty much a complete ass before we flew out"

"He'd planned to propose to you back at the ranch in Texas" Bradshaw said as he stared at Summer with a small smile on his face, "But you kinda threw a spanner in the works when you said there was a trip to Jamaica"

"How'd you know that?"

"Me, Steve and Farooq are good buddies, we always go out drinkin' and raising hell in bars" Summer smiled at that, she knew that the guys were close but she didn't know that they were close enough to share personal stuff. At first Summer thought it was hysterical that the guys gossiped together, it made her laugh that much that she couldn't help but fall to the mat laughing to herself as the guys stared at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry" is all she managed to squeak out as she wiped her eyes, "I'm just adjusting to the fact that you guys all gossip together like women" she laughed again and then sat up and patted her cheeks to try and calm down, "You're a strange woman" is all Christian said and smiled at her.

"Damn" is all Farooq said making Summer laugh hard again. She didn't know where this spout of giggles had come from but she just couldn't stop! It was Wrestlemania! The energy in the arena was incredible and the fans hadn't even arrived yet! Summer just couldn't wait to start the match tonight!

* * *

It was half an hour before the TLC match started and Summer was really starting to feel the nerves, so much that she had to put on her headphones and listen to some music to drown out the crowd. The fans had been going crazy since the very start and they just hadn't stopped, the noise was fantastic! Every fan was chanting and cheering and talking along with the superstars especially the new comers The Road Dogg and 'Mr Ass' Billy Gunn. Summer hadn't had a real chance to speak to them yet but they were great guys and extremely friendly to everybody. The fans adored them and repeated everything they said which was brilliant, every single fan loved them!

But Summer couldn't listen to it any longer, the adrenaline rush was getting too much and she didn't want to screw anything up in the match so she needed to calm down. And music was the way to do that, she was listening to Lady Antebellum and the soothing tones of Hillary Scott's voice was calming her down. She felt a little bit more relaxed now as she paced back and forth down an empty part of the corridor going over the match in her head. Everything was planned to perfection but with a match like this, there were things that could go wrong and cause all kinds of injuries. So Summer knew she had to be extra careful so she had her elbow pads on and her knee pads under her white baggy pants.

She paired her white baggy pants with a sky blue cropped t-shirt and pink fishnets down her arms. Her hair was wavy and curled slightly and fell around her face, it was that long it covered her breasts... she hadn't had long hair like this in a long time! But she liked it and wouldn't want to change it at all, Jeff had introduced her to something called hair chalk... instead of dying her hair different colours, she could use the chalk to colour her hair and then wash it out on the evening. So now her hair was a rainbow of colours thanks to Jeff and she loved it that she stood out from the crowd with her brothers.

Summer was still pacing the corridor and hadn't realised that she was no longer alone; she saw that somebody was also warming up and smiled when she saw who it was. Rob Van Dam had made his debut a few years ago but had to leave because his wife was suffering with cancer, but thankfully she had made a full recovery and Rob came back to the business. But he saw Summer and smiled as he pulled his earphones out, "Hey, Summer right?" he said making Summer smile as she put her iPod on one of the crates and looked up at Rob,

"Yeah it is, you're RVD"

"The one and only" Rob replied with a big grin, "I've heard a lot about you from your brothers but never really got the chance to talk to you"

"It was a bit of a dark place for me last year while I was recovering from neck surgery"

"I know man that must have sucked"

"Yes it did" Summer replied looking glum but Rob said "Hey don't frown, everyday is a blessing" Summer smiled at that and instantly liked Rob, she'd always watched his matches when he was on lower ranked TV shows and she loved his moves, he really was extremely talented with his feet!

"My life was hell last year with my wife being diagnosed with cancer, but things cleared up and things are looking much better now" Rob said as he adjusted his elbow pads and Summer smiled again,

"I'm glad things are better with your wife and I'm glad that you've returned to the squared circle"

"Thanks Summer that's nice of you"

"You're welcome" Summer said and was surprised when Rob pulled her into a gentle hug, he really was such a sweet guy!

"So" Rob said as he stepped back from Summer and smiled, "Ready for your match?"

"Yes I can't wait!" Summer said with a huge grin, "It's going to be so awesome!"

"A TLC match does sound pretty damn awesome but I'm a bit worried about you being a woman wrestler" Rob replied a looked worried but Summer smiled at his consideration and that he called her a female wrestler and not a diva, "I'll be fine Rob don't worry about me, I get enough of that from Steve"

Rob laughed and said "Yeah I can imagine that's tough but he loves you" Summer looked goofy at that making Rob laugh again, "Man you've got it bad haven't you?"

"Big time" Summer replied as she stared at her precious engagement ring and smiled again, he was hers to love and cherish forever and he took a big step by asking her to marry him, Summer knew he was terrified about doing it but he did it and she knew he didn't regret it.

"Well I hope I get invited to the wedding" Rob said making Summer laugh and say "Of course! I think this wedding will be huge because everybody I've spoken to wants to be invited"

"Please don't do one of these WWF weddings where it gets trashed" Rob said through laughter making Summer laugh too and say "Oh god no! As fun as that would be I don't think Steve would appreciate it"

"The rattlesnake's reputation would go down the toilet I'll admit" Rob said making both of them laugh, Summer really liked Rob and she hoped that he would be able to join their group, Hunter's antics were bad enough but maybe Rob would be able to add some more craziness.

"Anyway sweetheart I've gotta head out, my match is up next and it's my Wrestlemania debut" Rob said making Summer smile and say "Mine too! I'll wish you luck if you wish me luck"

"Absolutely I'll wish you all the luck in the world, you're match will be so awesome and I'll be watching it backstage with everybody else"

"Everybody else?" Summer said confused.

"Yeah everybody is watching your match, haven't you seen the chairs set up by the screens near the stage?"

"No I haven't been up there yet" Summer replied quite surprised, "Everybody is going to watch it?"

"It'll be a first ever inter-gender TLC match; you think nobody would watch that?"

"Erm... no?" Summer said making Rob smile, "Summer you need to believe in yourself more, relax and breathe deeply"

"I reckon I could use that yes"

"Well I always stretch and relax before every match; you'll have to join me sometime"

"I'll take you up on that" Summer said but the fans were starting to cheer and chant loudly meaning that Rob's storyline was being played, he'd been battling with Chris Jericho for a few weeks now and they were settling it tonight at Wrestlemania.

"I've gotta shoot Sums I'll catch you later"

"Good luck!" Summer shouted as Rob was jogging away and warming up before he headed out. She smiled as she watched him disappear through to the gorilla position and then grinned when she saw Road Dogg and Mr Ass coming out of the gorilla position laughing with each other. But they saw Summer and came running over, at first Summer was worried they were going to knock her flying but then they stopped and Road Dogg said "It's you! It's actually you!"

"It's me" Summer replied confused but was still smiling, "I'm glad I can finally talk to you guys"

"You know who we are?" Billy Gunn said surprised, they were acting like children and Summer knew they were playing which made her smile, "Of course I do you nutters, I've seen you around for a few weeks and I like your style"

"That means a lot coming from you" Road Dogg said excitedly but Summer said "Guys I'm not royalty I'm just a wrestler"

"But you're high up on the chain and fans adore you"

"Doesn't make me any different from you guys" Summer said honestly making both guys smile and relax a little bit, why were they acting like this? Were they afraid of her because she was engaged to Steve?

"Just relax okay? I know you guys are nervous around me because of Steve but don't worry, he won't kill you guys or anything because you're talking to me. He likes you guys" Summer said and both guys sighed out of relief, "Thank god for that" Billy said making Summer laugh but listened to Billy when he spoke again, "We've gotta run and cool off from our match, the crowd is amazing by the way" Even Road Dogg grinned at that and said "I agree they repeated everything we said and it was incredible, you'll love it out there"

"Thanks guys that means a lot"

"You're welcome and good luck out there with your match, we'll be watching" Both men slowly walked off then goofing around with each other making Summer smile, but she jumped out of her skin when somebody tickled her sides, she squirmed and managed to get out of the way and laughed when she saw her brothers, "Jeff you know I hate that!"

"Sorry sis but you need to focus, we're up after RVD"

"I know! I can't wait!" Summer squealed and then dived onto Jeff who nearly fell to the ground, but he caught her and spun her around while she was saying "Soooo awesome!" making both of them laugh. "Come on guys focus" Matt said and both of his younger siblings stopped and went to stand next to him, they almost looked identical and it made Matt smile widely.

"This is it guys, this is our moment to shine and this is what we've worked all of our lives for, we earned this and we're gonna kick ass and become the new tag team champions and the women's champion" Matt said proudly which made Summer grin, they were only told an hour ago that they were going to win the championship belts after what was going to be a gruesome yet amazing match. All 3 teams knew that their bodies were going to go through hell in this match and there could even be blood spilt but it would make the fans go crazy and all 3 teams loved this kind of match.

"Matt you give this speech at every pay-per-view" Jeff said rolling his eyes making Matt frown and Summer smirk, "I only give it because we deserve everything that comes our way and this night is huge for us, we'll have gold around our waists"

"That's true" Jeff said as he drank some water and poured the rest over his rainbow coloured hair, "It's been too long since we've been the tag champions"

"Damn straight so we've earned this and Summer you're going to be the women's champion for the first time" Matt said to Summer who grinned but then said, "Am I actually going to be able to celebrate it? Because I'm going through a lot of tables with Bradshaw and then Jeff is going to dive off a ladder, you'll probably be the only one conscious"

"We'll be okay Summer stop worrying otherwise you'll screw up" Jeff said as he watched his sister pace back and forth, "You've gotta relax and feel the adrenaline"

"You're right I've gotta focus" Summer said as she stretched her legs and listened to the fans cheering loudly as RVDs music hit meaning he'd won the match. That meant it was time for the TLC match, it was finally time and Summer couldn't help but feel the adrenaline start to pump around her body.

"Time to go sis come on" Matt said and looked at his baby sister who was almost shaking with excitement, "We've gotta go"

"But I haven't seen Steve for most of the night, where is he?"

Matt and Jeff looked at each other and Jeff said "Steve tends to lock himself away at Wrestlemania events"

"Why?"

"We're not sure but he likes to focus and get things perfect and he's up against Kane tonight so he's got a lot on his plate"

"I thought their match was a tag match?"

"It got separated as Hunter wanted to try and break Taker's streak"

"Oh"

"Then they'll team back up and turn heel"

"What? Steve's really turning heel?"

"You didn't know?" Matt said confused

"I knew he was going to start a new storyline but I didn't expect him to turn heel, will it even work?"

"We'll find out in the next few weeks"

"I hope he's okay" Summer said as she looked pretty glum, she wanted to see Steve before her match as he was her good luck charm.

"Sis he'll be okay but right now you've gotta focus on you, we're up next and our promo has started to play" Jeff said as he held out his hand for his sister to take so they could walk to the gorilla position.

"Okay okay I'm coming" Summer said as she took Jeff's hand and they headed towards the stage. The crowds were cheering and going crazy at the promo playing because they were excited about the TLC match. All 3 teams had promoted the hell out of it and fans around the world were talking about it and couldn't wait to see what happened.

Summer couldn't help but grin as she walked through the tunnel to wait by the curtain, she quickly hugged RVD as he walked past but regretted it because he was drenched in sweat, "Men are gross" is all she mumbled making Jeff giggle next to her. Soon all 3 teams were waiting by the curtain and they were going to put their bodies on the line for the entertainment of the crowd, and they couldn't wait to get started! 

* * *

Summer was lying on the floor somewhere outside of the ring after nearly being knocked out cold by a trashcan lid thanks to Bradshaw. It was inter-gender so anything could happen and women could fight the men, however that move wasn't really planned as Summer got up before Jeff and took the blow while Jeff came up with another move involving a ladder.

The crowds hadn't stopped screaming since the match started and they were involved in every high risk move that all 3 teams took. It was halfway through the match and Summer had to get up soon to help Jeff set up another move while Matt took on Bradshaw and Farooq after they hit Summer in the head.

Edge and Christian were lying on the mat after being thrown off a ladder by Jacqueline who was then taken out by Trish with a chair. It had been an amazing match so far but Summer couldn't stop her head throbbing, Bradshaw had really gone all out with that blow to the head and now she was paying for it.

"Sums come on you've gotta get up" Jeff said as he was rummaging under the ring to find another table and then a ladder. 4 tables had been set up for the last stunt involving Summer and Bradshaw, then Jeff would dive off the ladder and Matt would get the titles and win the match.

But right now Summer had to get up and help Jeff set up a table and ladder stunt which would take out Christian and Farooq leaving Matt to try and end the match and then Trish would to continue to battle Jacqueline. Summer was setting up the table with Jeff and knew that Edge would be hovering around to try and spear Jeff but end up hitting the barricade instead.

Although a lot of this match was having slip-ups and this was no different, Edge came running at Jeff who dodged but Summer couldn't get out of the way in time and took the full brunt of the spear and she came crashing to the floor, but the worst part was that her head smacked off the corner of the ladder. She screamed out in surprise and covered her stomach as it was already hurting from the many shots by Jacqueline and a kendo stick earlier on in the match.

Edge was leaning over her and said quickly "Oh my god I'm so sorry, you okay?"

"I'm fine just carry on with the match" Summer called back and Edge quickly scrambled to go and find somebody to fight. Summer touched the back of her head and felt a warm liquid on her hand so she looked at it and saw it was covered in blood, just perfect! She'd managed to crack her head open and now it was pouring with blood!

"Shit" is all she said as she rolled onto all fours to slowly try and get up out of the way as Jeff was about to crash down onto Farooq and Christian. The fans hadn't stopped cheering and were still chanting "Holy shit!" as they must have been able to see the blood pouring from the back of Summer's head. Thankfully the match was soon coming to an end, all she had to do was crawl back into the ring, battle with Trish for a while before knocking her out with a chair, then she would climb the ladder to try and grab the gold.

"Sis are you okay?" Matt whispered as Summer rolled into the ring and was helped up by Matt, "Yes I'm fine" she answered as she wiped her hands on her trousers to try and get rid of the blood. Her outfit was ruined that was for sure, blood was hard to wash out of clothes!

"Trish is heading your way" Matt said before letting Summer go to go and battle Edge with such force to knock them out of the ring leaving it clear for Trish to battle Summer and also Jacqueline. "Shit you're messed up!" Jackie said as she took Summer into a headlock, "Just carry on" Summer replied as she shoved Jackie away to then be clotheslined by Trish. She was on the mat staring up at the ceiling and took in everything around her; she was in an arena with 70,000 fans screaming her name out and she was trying to stay conscious. Her head was exploding with pain and she was starting to see double, thank goodness the match was nearly over!

Summer rolled over and could see the chair that had been placed in the ring by Matt for her to use on both women to make the ring clear for her to climb up the ladder with Bradshaw. So she slowly pulled herself up off the floor and groaned out as her body was screaming with pain, she needed to bathe in a bath of ice! She picked up the chair and could barely lift it she was losing that much blood, her hair felt sticky against her face and she knew that she looked a complete mess but she had to make the shots look good to knock the women clear out of the ring.

Trish was first and the shot echoed around the arena making the fans gasp loudly and start to chant and then do the same when Jacqueline was hit as well. Summer threw the chair down and then fell back into the ropes trying to regain her composure, she had to climb to the top rope and somehow jump over Bradshaw to climb up the ladder away from him.

So she slowly started to climb up to the top rope while Bradshaw was setting up a 20ft ladder in the ring, it was going to be a scary drop to the tables but completely worth it!

"Now" is all Bradshaw said as Summer was stood on the top rope, he ran at her so she jumped over him and landed on the mat and then quickly scrambled up the ladder towards the titles. The fans were going crazy at this point and Summer could feel the adrenaline pumping through her as she climbed up the ladder rung by rung. But the world was starting to spin so Bradshaw had to get a move on otherwise she'd collapse and ruin the ending. But he was face to face with Summer now and both were battling on the top of the ladder, she raked his eyes as planned but she saw Christian coming into the ring to push the ladder over.

And true to his word he pushed the ladder over making Bradshaw and Summer come crashing over the ropes and into the tables that had been set up earlier. They fell through all 4 tables with a tremendous crash which sent the fans completely crazy and chanting "Holy Shit!" once more. It had been planned to perfection but that was the first time it had happened and oh my god did it hurt! Summer was done now, she was in agony now and had to lay there with Bradshaw lying half on her, he'd tried to protect her and take the brunt of the fall but to no avail, they'd taken equal amounts of the tables and both were paying the price.

"Are you okay?" She heard Bradshaw mumble but she could only moan back in response, she couldn't speak as she was pretty winded. She faintly heard the ring of the bell and the fans going crazy so it meant that Matt had won the match and pulled all 3 belts down. Summer was the new women's champion but right now she couldn't care less, she'd just been through a hellacious match and could barely move. She hoped that Steve wouldn't come down and help, he'd spoil his entrance later on in the show and fans wouldn't like it.

"Summer are you okay?" she heard somebody say and she opened her eyes to see she and Bradshaw were surrounded by referees. "Yes I'm fine" she managed to squeak out as she tried to move but her body screamed out in pain,

"Can you move at all?"

"I think so" She replied but stayed still as people moved pieces of the tables out of the way so she and Bradshaw could get up. Summer looked up and could see a lot of faces surrounding her including her brothers who were battered, bruised and bloody but extremely concerned for their sister.

"Get her up man!" Jeff shouted but was held back by one of the referees,

"Jeff calm down!"

"Help her!" Matt shouted back as he got through the referees to help Summer slowly sit up. But she said "No no put me down" as the room started spinning again, her face was covered in her hair and blood and she knew she needed stitches but she didn't know how many. But she tried to get up again and this time she managed to without feeling dizzy, the next step though was to try and stand up. And with the help of Bradshaw she slowly stood up and walked through the wreckage of the tables to stand with her brothers. The fans were on their feet cheering and shouting for The Hardy Boyz and Summer who were the new tag champions and the new women's champion!

"Let's get you backstage" Jeff said to his sister who was trying to stay conscious as her body just wanted to shut down and recover. But she clung onto Jeff and slowly walked up the ramp with the fans applauding as they went. They'd been treated to a heart stopping match and Summer knew that they'd enjoyed and loved every minute of it.

"Nearly there" she heard Jeff say as he pulled the curtains back and was instantly greeted by trainers and paramedics. All 3 teams, all 9 superstars made it backstage and congratulated each other before going their separate ways to be treated by medical officials.

"My god Summer are you okay?" Matt asked worriedly

"Yes I'm fine Matt"

"The hell you are!"

"I am"

"You've lost a lot of blood and just went through 4 tables; of course you're not okay!"

"Don't shout Matt! My head is already pounding"

"Sorry Sums, we've all been through hell but you and Bradshaw outdid yourself with those tables"

"Thanks man" Bradshaw said as he held his head after pulling wood shards from his hair, "But if there's ever a TLC 2 match we're never ever doing that again"

"Agreed" Summer replied automatically making her brothers laugh but Matt said "Come on sis me and Jeff need ice and you need cleaning up"

"Okay" Summer replied but then felt the room spinning again, she clung to Jeff who felt her deadweight and knew she'd passed out. She'd been through enough tonight and desperately needed medical attention so Jeff picked his sister up and took her to the trainer's office to be taken care of.


	6. Chapter 6

Summer couldn't help but groan out in pain when she emerged from the land of unconsciousness, her head was pounding so much it was making her eyes sting. She tried to roll over but nearly fell off whatever she was lying on, "Whoa whoa Summer, steady girl" Summer heard somebody say, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Mark standing over her looking extremely concerned, "Mark?" is all she said as she was confused as to why he was with her,

"I'm here kiddo"

"What happened?"

"Your brothers left you in here while they were tended to by medical officials; they were pretty beat up too"

"Oh right"

"But not as bad as you though, damn kid you sure can fight"

"How long have I been out?"

"For about an hour now, Wrestlemania is nearly over"

"Where's Steve?"

"He's out there now with Glen, it'll be over soon and he'll come straight back"

"He's been with me?"

"Of course he has, he raced to you when you got backstage but you'd already passed out"

"Were you there too?"

"Yes I was, I was going to congratulate you on a fantastic match but you were out and wouldn't come round"

"That bad?"

"You were nearly sent to hospital but Steve refused and kept you here, they stitched your head up and bandaged your ribs up"

"What?" Summer said confused and then looked down but saw she was wearing a different t-shirt from her blue one, she pulled it up and saw that her ribs had indeed been taped up. She was still wearing her baggy pants which were now completely smeared with blood, there was no way they'd be white again!

"They were bruised up pretty badly"

"How do you know?"

"I was in here to help hold you as they taped them up" Mark replied and Summer just stared at him, he'd probably seen more than she'd like but it didn't really bother her, that was weird!

"Thank you" is all Summer could think to say making Mark chuckle lightly, "No need to thank me kiddo I was worried sick about you out there"

"Did you watch the match?"

"I think every superstar and diva did, nobody said at word during the whole match"

"Oh"

"It was that quiet you could hear a pin drop"

"I didn't realise everybody would watch it" Summer replied as she rubbed her eyes but regretted it because they stung so badly, her head was pounding so much she had to lay back down.

"You alright kiddo?" Mark asked noticing Summer was looking very pale and confused, "Yes I think so"

"Your head pounding?"

"Yes its awful" Summer whined and Mark couldn't help but smile, she did look very attractive even though she'd just had the hell beaten out of her.

"You can take some aspirin later; one of the doctors gave you some morphine earlier"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I wouldn't lie to you kiddo"

"I thought they weren't authorised to do that"

"They brought the EMT's in to give it while you were unconscious"

"I wondered why I felt so woozy" Summer said as she held her head and stared up at the ceiling, the lights were thankfully dimmed otherwise it would be too much and she'd have to sit in the dark.

"You'll be alright soon but make sure you keep taking painkillers, your head will pound for a good few days"

"But I've gotta wrestle tomorrow night"

"I somehow don't think Vince will let you and your brothers wrestle"

"Where are they?"

"Kiddo I told you earlier, they're with some other trainers"

"Did you?" Summer asked confused making Mark frown, he knew the signs of a concussion and Summer was showing them all, "Summer I think you've got a serious concussion"

"Is that why I can't look at bright lights? And even your voice is making my head pound?"

"Yep that sounds about right; I'll sit here and be quiet then"

"No I didn't mean it like that" Summer said and tried to laugh but winced because her ribs were hurting, "It's just that simple noises make my head hurt"

"I've been there kiddo I know what it's like" Mark replied as he sat on the chair next to Summer, but leapt to his feet again to catch her as she'd tried to sit up but nearly collapsed and fell off the table, "It's alright I got ya, I got ya" is all Mark murmured as he cradled her head gently in one hand and the other was on her back, Summer mumbled something and gently put her arms around Mark as a small gesture for looking after her.

Mark could feel her arms around him but knew that it was a weak hug but he chuckled softly and said "Summer what am I going to do with you, little girl?"

"Make the pain go away" is all Summer mumbled and Mark felt his heart break a little bit, he held onto her head still but then remembered the stitches in her head and loosened his grip. He also thought about the scars on the back of her neck from the surgery she'd gone through because of him and started to pull away but Summer said "No" and clung onto him tighter.

"It's okay I'm here" Mark mumbled and then kissed the top of her head and then smiled when he felt her start to relax.

"I look and feel like such a mess" Summer mumbled into his chest, "How can you be here and not be grossed out?"

"Kiddo you're beautiful, I don't care if you're covered in blood or covered in that weird paint that Jeff loves" Mark replied making Summer laugh but then wince and moan out in pain, "Shhh just relax kiddo, Steve will be here in a while so you can go to the hotel and rest"

"Where are my brothers?" Summer asked as she couldn't remember where they were, or what exactly happened after the match was over. Mark couldn't help but smile and say "They're being taken care of by other officials, they said they'd come and see you once they've been fixed up" Summer just listened to his words and felt herself relaxing into his body, he smelt like cologne and body wash and it was intoxicating, "You smell incredible" is all she mumbled before falling into deep unconsciousness again. 

* * *

Summer didn't know whether or not she was dreaming, but she could hear voices and they were not very happy, "Just what do you think you're playing at man?" was that Mark? What was he shouting at?

"She's my woman Mark you shouldn't be here" Steve was in her dream too? Why were they arguing in her dream? Dreams were supposed to be happy!

"You were out there with Glen, somebody had to watch her"

"Why'd it have to be you?"

"Because I happen to like and respect this little lady and I knew she'd need a friendly face when she came round"

"Friendly?"

"Steve don't you dare go down that road again"

"Too bad I already have, you're no friend to her"

"Has she actually said that?"

"She doesn't have to"

"So what you're in control of her now? You decide her friendships?"

"You broke her damn neck Mark, why would I want you to be anywhere near her?"

"Don't push my buttons son" Mark growled and Summer winced in her sleep, it was silent for a while but then Steve spoke "I like you as a friend Mark, you're one of my best friends"

"Yeah likewise"

"But this situation with Summer is different, you broke her neck and I lost a lot of respect for you, so I'm just a little cautious around you whenever Summer is around"

"Steve relax I'm not gonna hurt her, we're building a friendship and it's not something I want to lose"

"How close are you thinking of getting?"

"It ain't like that son don't worry, she's head over heels for you so she won't leave you"

"I've got a funny feeling about that" Steve replied and Summer somehow realised she wasn't dreaming anymore, was she still in the trainer's room? She wanted her bed! But she knew Steve was troubled, she could tell by his tone of voice.

"What's up son?"

"My ex wife"

"Which one?" Mark said amused

"Jeannie"

"What about her?"

"She was out there tonight with my daughters"

"Oh... is that not a good thing?"

"It is to see my daughters but lately with Jeannie..." Steve trailed off and Summer wanted to scream for him to continue. She knew he'd been getting a bit of bother from her lately; she'd been calling him but hanging up whenever he answered. Her and Steve had managed to trace the calls from his phone and saw that they were coming from England, Steve only knew one person from England so they knew it was Jeannie. It worried Steve for a while as he was worried that his daughters were injured or in trouble, but whenever Steve tried to call, Jeannie wouldn't answer.

But Summer had no idea that she'd actually fly over to America to watch Wrestlemania, but was she really there to see Steve? The calls had become worse since the news of Steve and Summer's engagement broke officially, was Jeannie trying to get Steve back? Summer didn't really know what to think of the situation really, it was Steve's personal life so he had to sort it.

"What about Jeannie?" Mark finally spoke and broke the silence,

"She's been hassling me lately and calling me all hours of the day and night"

"Has she actually spoken to you?"

"No she keeps hanging up whenever I answer"

"How'd you know it's her?"

"Summer the technology whiz kid tracked the number and found it was from England and I only know one person from England and that's Jeannie"

"Man that's messed up"

"Ya think" is all Steve said and then sighed out of tiredness and frustration, seeing Jeannie tonight did stir some feelings up he wasn't going to deny that, but then he looked at Summer and his heart skipped a beat. He was completely and utterly devoted to her, but then he thought about Jeannie and things started stirring inside, she was the mother to his children and feelings wouldn't go away. Seeing her out there did surprise him, but to see the look on his daughter's faces made him feel supported because his family were around him. They were cheering him on and even managed to get a big hug off of him which made him the happiest dad in the world, but when he looked at Jeannie she was staring at him with love and adoration which was a little concerning.

Did she still love him? Did she fly all the way over here to say she wanted him back?

Steve was completely confused and just didn't know what to do, he looked at Mark who was staring at him with an amused look, "What are you looking at?"

"You're really confused about this aren't ya?" Mark said and then sat back down on one of the chairs next to Summer who was still pretending to be asleep.

"Yes I'm completely confused; I just don't know what to do about all of this"

"Well" Mark started, "Maybe you should start off by finding Jeannie and talking to her?" Steve turned to face Mark and unfolded his arms and then ran a hand over his bald head mulling that over, he could easily get access for her and his girls to come backstage to see him. But he didn't know whether it was a good idea, especially because Summer needed him, she hadn't seen him since her match and he wanted to be there when she finally came round.

But his heart fluttered a little bit at seeing Jeannie for the first time in years and talking to her, he wanted updates on his daughters to find out what they'd been doing and how well they'd been doing in school.

"You gonna answer me son?" Mark asked as he noticed Steve had completely zoned out on him, Steve looked at him completely blank but sighed and said "Maybe I do need to talk to her"

"Go and get her then" Mark replied but could see Steve hesitating as he looked at Summer, "She's out for the count Steve, and I do honestly think she needs to go to the hospital to rest... or at least find out if she hasn't damaged her skull from that spear she took"

"I guess you're right about that too" Steve replied and then looked at Summer again, he knew he'd refused her to go to hospital but deep down he knew that that was a mistake because she'd barely been conscious since coming back from the match. Plus she'd lost a lot of blood due to that bump on the back of her head, and then falling from that ladder into those tables nearly caused Steve to have a heart attack. He'd run all the way to the gorilla before Shawn had managed to grab him and hold him back until he'd calmed down.

Summer had put her body through hell and had definitely shown Steve another side to her, she was beautiful, talented and now he'd learnt she was completely fearless like her brothers. It made him love her that much more as well.

"You go and find Jeannie and I'll make the arrangements with the EMT's to try and get Summer transferred to the hospital"

"Okay"

"I'll keep you informed about details on where she is so you can come to her"

"Thank you Mark"

"We're still good friends Steve, I know shit went down and everything-" Steve cut Mark off and said "We're good friends, end of discussion"

"Let me just give you some advice Steve"

"I'm listening"

"You got a girl there who loves you more than anything, don't throw it away by going down an old road" Mark said and knew that Steve was taking that into consideration before he laughed, flipped him the bird and then left the room.

Summer was listening intently and was feeling a mixed bag of emotions; Steve was going to talk to Jeannie? That was a very bad idea! Of course he should go and see his daughters, she didn't have a problem with that but she did have a problem with the slightly insane ex-wife who'd been harassing Steve for weeks.

Would Steve go back to her? Would they patch things up and become a happily family again? Where would that leave Summer?

With a broken heart and having to live with and travel the road with her brothers again, that's where it would leave her!

All of this thinking was making Summer's head hurt, so much to the point where she cried out and held it startling Mark who was sat beside her, "Jesus Summer you okay?"

"No" she cried out as tears were forming in her eyes, she was in so much pain she didn't know where to start, "Obviously the morphine has worn off" Mark said as he got up from his chair to go and find the EMT's to get summer transferred to the hospital so she could be taken care of properly.

* * *

Steve was walking down the corridor with a million and one things running through his mind, he was going to try and find Jeannie to talk to her and discuss what's been happening. Wrestlemania was just wrapping up and he'd sent somebody out there to go and get them to come backstage so he could see them.

He'd made it to the gorilla position where he'd meet them, and then started to pace up and down. He was nervous now, extremely nervous. He hadn't seen his children properly for years and now they were growing up fast, Stephanie and Cassidy were 14 and 10 now and they were both beautiful. He'd love to spend some time with them before they flew back to England but he didn't know if Jeannie would approve. He'd be crushed if he couldn't see them; it all depended on what Jeannie had to say tonight... if he didn't approve of what she had to say she might use the kids against him.

He was worried about it but those worries vanished temporarily when he heard "Dad!" and turned to see his daughters running towards him. Cassidy dived into his arms while Stephanie hung back a bit, she loved her dad but she hated that she couldn't see him every day, so it hurt to see him and then have to be dragged away a few days later.

Steve laughed as he crushed his daughter to him but looked at Stephanie and could see she was hesitant, being 14 years old without a dad around was pretty painful. He'd read her emails and knew she was struggling at school with people taking advantage of her because she had a famous dad, she'd begged and pleaded to come and live with him in Texas but Jeannie refused. So it was a difficult time for Stephanie and Steve knew it must be killing her to see him now and not being able to stay. But eventually she caved and hugged him so tightly it caught Steve by surprise; he kissed her hair and said "Chin up sweetie"

"I miss you dad" she whispered as she clung to him tighter, Steve felt himself choking up but cleared his throat and said "Miss you too darlin" he pulled away and looked her up and down and smiled at how much she'd grown, she was so beautiful just like Cassidy who was beaming up at her dad.

Steve then set his eyes on Jeannie and a rush of emotions swept through him, images came flooding back into his mind and the flashbacks started of good memories. All of the love they'd made, the happy times, the laughter and the struggles as well. The marriage broke down due to Steve's busy schedule plus him being a jackass at times and her being a complete bitch. It had torn him to shreds when she'd decided to move to England, taking the girls with her. The day he'd spoke to them on the phone and they'd developed British accents he broke down and cried because he just couldn't believe it. So standing in front of her now was really messing with his head.

"Hello Steve" Jeannie said and Steve managed to hide his disgust at her posh British accent, "Jeannie" is all he said with a polite nod. Jeannie looked a little lost for words before saying "Is there somewhere that we can go and talk privately?"

"Yeah in my dressing room, it's down here"

"Oh, no we can't go in there with her- I mean Summer in there with you" Jeannie replied with disgust in her voice as she said Summer's name making Steve frown and he knew his temper would rise soon if she carried on.

But he cleared his throat and said "Summer is on her way to the hospital so my room is free"

"Okay then" Jeannie brightened up a bit then and smiled but Steve couldn't manage a proper smile, he was still a little perplexed that she was here. "Is there somewhere the girls can go? I need to speak to you privately"

_I bet you do _is all Steve thought and then said "I can get somebody to show them around backstage to meet the stars, but it won't be long because people will be wanting to head back to the hotel"

"That's okay they'll enjoy that, won't you girls?" Jeannie asked and both girls looked at her and said "Yes sounds cool" making Steve smile properly for the first time, but hid it when she turned to look at Steve and say "Lead the way" then they followed Steve down the corridor to his dressing room where they could talk.


	7. Chapter 7

10 minutes later the girls had been taken away to have a tour backstage so Steve was left alone with Jeannie to talk, it was only then that Steve realised he was only wearing his wrestling trunks and a t-shirt and felt a little uncomfortable. But he made himself busy by sitting down and undoing his knee braces so he could get ready to go and see Summer. Jeannie knew Steve like the back of her hand, she remembered every little detail about him and knew that this was a sign that he was getting impatient and wanted to leave.

Obviously he wanted to go and see Summer so Jeannie knew she didn't have much time, "Thank you for letting me see you" she started but Steve held up his hand to stop her and said "Cut the crap Jeannie, what do you want?" Jeannie looked taken aback at that but soon recovered and then looked down at her hands as she whispered, "I had to know if it was really true"

"Know if what was true?"

"About your engagement" Jeannie replied and Steve felt like rolling his eyes as he threw one of his braces in his bag and then made a start on the other one, he cleared his throat and said "Yes it's true; I'm engaged and extremely happy"

"You don't look it"

"I'm a little perplexed about what's happened tonight, you show up unexpectedly and my fiancé has been through hell in a TLC match"

"I know it was unexpected but I had to see you, I tried to call and say I was coming over"

"That's another thing we need to discuss, all these phone calls at stupid ass times of the day and night"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Bullshit!" Steve said sternly, "Do not lie to me" Jeannie just gaped at him for a while, in some ways he'd changed but the temper was always there, "You been trying to call me for weeks now and I know it's you"

"How can you prove that?"

"It's not your usual number you call me on, it was a bunch of different ones but they were traced back to England and you're the only person I know there, so don't play games with me Jeannie" Steve said as he finished with his braces and packed them away properly in his duffel bag, Summer's one was open next to his so he decided to tidy up and put everything away for her.

Jeannie noticed this and said "You really do all of this for her?"

"She's not a child if that's what you're implying, like I said she's heading towards the hospital which is where I'd like to be. Now cut to the chase, what do you want? Why'd you drag my girls out here to be taken away from me again?" Steve could see Jeannie was on the verge of tears and then felt bad for raising his voice, but he wanted to know there and then what she wanted.

"The girls have been driving me crazy lately" Jeannie whispered as she wiped at her eyes, "Saying they want to come out here and see you, saying how much they miss their dad"

"Well we had this discussion a few years back if you remember, but you made the choice to take them away from me"

"I know I did because I thought at the time that was the smartest thing to do, to take them away from travelling on the road and living that lifestyle"

"Yeah and I told you that you could have stayed at my ranch in Texas and I'd fly home every couple of days to see you"

"But it wasn't enough Steve; I wanted you there with me all of the time to help raise our girls"

"And I was until you took them away" Steve replied irritably and Jeannie knew she wouldn't win this, it was an old argument and there was no point reliving it again now.

"Anyway" Jeannie continued "I saw that Wrestlemania was coming up and I saw that you were involved, which at first, did surprise me"

"Why's that?"

"Because of all of the problems with your neck that's why" Jeannie snapped "The doctors told you that you could paralyze yourself if you weren't careful"

"Since when have I ever listened to anybody?"

"Fair point, but when I saw that you were involved I booked the tickets and the flights and decided to surprise the girls with a trip to see you"

"And how long are you here for?"

"For 2 more days before we fly back home" Jeannie replied and Steve frowned, they had to make their way to Raw tomorrow and Steve was extremely busy with this new feud with The Undertaker, Kane and his partner in crime Triple H. The fans had taken extremely well to it so far, but turning Steve heel would be difficult and would need careful planning.

"Are you following us out to Raw tomorrow?" Steve hated to ask but he had to know because if they were going away, he'd have to start saying goodbye to his girls now and it would be painful.

"Yes we're following you, I actually managed to get seats on the same flight as most of you" Jeannie replied with a big smile making Steve smile too, mostly out of relief as he could spend some time with his daughters.

"Did you get access to the show?"

"No I didn't manage to get any which disappointed the girls but they sold out in seconds"

"I can get you in don't worry, I'd want the girls there to see me again"

"Thank you Steve"

"I'd do anything for them, you know that"

"And me?" Jeannie asked making Steve look at her properly for the first time during their conversation, he narrowed his eyes slightly and said "Meaning?"

"You'd do anything for the girls _and _for me?"

"I'd help provide you with anything towards the girls Jeannie, but as far as I'm concerned we have a mutual understanding which is for the girls"

"So you don't love me anymore?" Jeannie almost sobbed out but she put a hand to her mouth to steady herself, Steve however sucked in a deep breath and said "Is this why you came here tonight? To ask me that?"

"I came here to tell you that I still care about you Steve, I think about you all the time"

"This started about 4 months back, but since the news broke about me being engaged to Summer, that's when you started calling like crazy and hanging up" Jeannie remained silent at Steve's words, she just played with the frill on her skirt, so Steve continued "Look Jeannie I ain't gonna sit here and lie to you, part of me will always care about you because you're the mother to my children, seeing you tonight did bring some good memories back but I've moved on from that part of my life. We divorced on mutual ground because I was always on the road and could barely spend time with you back then because my career had just taken off as Stone Cold, but now things are different and I met and fell in love with Summer and I'm the happiest I've ever been" Steve saw Jeannie wince at that but he continued, "She's my future and I love that little lady with all my heart because she understands me"

"She's not even your type" Jeannie choked out as she wiped the tears away, "She's different"

"That's why I love her so much"

"You really think I'd let somebody that reckless around our children? She's going to be their stepmom?" Jeannie asked with disgust in her voice making Steve stop in his tracks, his trail of thought going south, along with his voice. She did have a point; Summer would become their stepmom, would she be okay with that? But more to the point, would the girls get on with Summer?

"Summer isn't reckless" is all Steve managed to say before clearing his throat, Jeannie however just snorted and said "From what I saw tonight she's got more guts than brains, if she keeps that up she'll be burnt out before she's 30, I assume she's younger than 30?"

"She's 26" Steve mumbled as he continued to pack away his and Summer's things. Jeannie just looked at him, a little surprised more than anything as to why he'd chosen somebody so young, it was kind of an insult but Jeannie shrugged it off and said "She's 26 and you're 45... She's a young rebel Steve; do you really think she'll stick around?"

"Alright that's enough" Steve snapped making Jeannie jump at his sudden outburst, "I love Summer and I know that when we're married she'll be the one I'll spend forever with" Jeannie winced again but Steve didn't stop, "So stop with the trash talk because it's pissing me off and I don't like being pissed off after a show, especially something as big as Wrestlemania"

"I'm sorry" Jeannie squeaked out, "But I just can't help the way I feel about you Steve, I had to come and tell you"

"And what did you think I'd do?"

"Maybe say that you still loved me?" Steve just sighed as he pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt to put on, then he turned to face Jeannie and said "Like I said, there are a few mixed up feelings inside my head towards you, but I don't want to go down that road again Jeannie, I'm moving forward and want things to be different"

"It will be different this time, we can start afresh and we can become a family again" at first Steve got lost in thought about that, the mention of a happy family where he could see his girls everyday filled him with joy. But then when he thought about it a little more, he wanted that happy family to be with Summer... didn't he?

"Look I-" Steve started but cut himself off as he just didn't know what to say, she'd just dropped a huge bombshell on him and now he was even more confused than he was before, dammit!

Why couldn't life just be easy!

"Steve I know I've given you a lot to think about, but I have a funny feeling about Summer, she just seems focused on herself and not you"

"That's not true" Steve bit out venomously and then glared at Jeannie "Look, can we discuss this tomorrow? I'm bone tired and really need to find out what's happened to Summer"

"O-okay" Jeannie managed to get out, a little bit annoyed that this couldn't be finished now, but she got up from the chair and said "Think about it though Steve, you've got 3 people here who really need you"

"I've got a fiancé who needs me" Steve replied irritably and he could see the pain spread across her face, but she brushed it off and then said "I've gotta find the girls" then she smoothed her skirt out and walked towards the door, but before she walked out she said "Please say that you'll think about it" and then shut the door leaving Steve completely at a loss for words.

* * *

Summer was lying in a hospital bed feeling the room spinning but in a good way, she was no longer in any pain and felt fantastic, morphine was awesome! She could swear that she was floating she felt so light and carefree and she couldn't help but laugh, but had to stop because she still felt twinges in her ribs. She lifted her arms up and noticed that she had an IV attached so she followed the tubing and found she was attached to 2 drips which were hung above her bed. Why she was attached to them? She found it quite amusing and started giggling again, as much as she tried to think straight she just couldn't get there. Her mind was awash with a floating sensation and she just couldn't think properly, she didn't even know what day of the week it was right now!

"Summer?" she heard a soft voice say yet she didn't know if it was real or not, "Summer? Sis you with me?" the voice said again making Summer slowly turn her head and she could faintly make out a blurred shape, she blinked a couple of times and then the shape came into focus, 2 shapes, 3 shapes, 4 shapes? It was Matt and Jeff, Shawn and Hunter all standing at the side of her bed. She blinked a few times again to see if they would go away but they didn't, so she knew it wasn't a dream,

"Hi" is all she managed to get out before giggling again, "There's 2 of each of you" then she giggled again making all 4 men look between each other.

"Morphine is pretty good stuff" Hunter said with a small smile, then he gently took Summer's hand and said "How you feeling?"

"Awesome" is all Summer said and then grinned making Hunter laugh and then say "Yep definitely morphine"

"I feel like I'm floating" Summer said happily as she stared at all 4 men, they were still a little blurry but she could make out who was who, she smiled at her brothers and then said "We're champions"

Jeff smirked and said "Yes sis we are"

"Yep we did it Summer, we're all champions" Matt added in as he gently stroked Summer's arm. "Why aren't you in a hospital bed?" she asked them, "How come I'm the only beat up one?"

"Summer you fell through 4 tables and caught the back of a ladder and lost a lot of blood, god knows what condition your ribs are in"

"But-"

"We're pretty banged up too Sums" Jeff said and winced as he gently sat on the chair beside her, his ribs were also taped up from being bruised and battered from falling off ladders and in and out of the ring. Matt had stitches in his head and his knee was taped up from twisting it, he was battered, bruised and extremely sore.

"Don't think that you're not strong sweetie" Shawn said startling everybody because the room had fallen quiet, "You were just as strong as everybody else out there, things can go wrong and it just so happened that Edge speared you instead of Jeff and you had an unfortunate landing"

"That hurt like hell" Summer murmured as she did feel pretty sleepy now, but she fought the urge to stay awake and said "I saw stars for ages"

"It was a nasty blow I'll admit that" Hunter said, "I watched the footage again and you really hit the corner of that ladder with force"

"Adam feels really bad about it though" Shawn added in, "They wanted to come and see you but the hospital didn't want that many people here"

"How come you are here? I thought you had to catch a flight?" Summer asked as she was pretty confused as to why they were here with her, "We've gotta catch a redeye flight in a few hours but we had to see you before we left" Matt replied and Summer tried to sit up and say "I wanna come too" but she felt woozy and had to lie back down, Shawn helped her and said "Sweetheart there's no way the hospital with discharge you until you've had a good sleep and can cope with the pain, Vince booked you on the next redeye flight in the morning"

"On my own?" Summer asked worriedly, she didn't want to be left on her own in case she collapsed, "Steve is staying with you" Shawn reassured but he could tell that Summer didn't look too happy about it, "Where is he?"

"Erm..." Is all Hunter said as he looked at Shawn who looked back at him, should they tell her that he's with Jeannie? They happened to be standing by when they saw Steve walk down the corridor with Jeannie and their two daughters and were left pretty speechless, because it looked like old times. Steve used to bring Jeannie with him to the arenas with the kids whenever he could and they looked like a big happy family. So seeing it now was pretty surreal.

Summer knew that by the silence between the two guys, Steve was with Jeannie just like she heard in the training room and that suddenly made her feel tearful. But she held it all back and said "So he's not here?"

"Mark called him and gave him the details as to where you were and he should be here shortly" Shawn replied as he checked his phone to see it was heading up to 1am and they needed to make a move to get to the airport.

"Sis we've gotta head out now" Matt said as he squeezed her hand and said "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine after a good sleep" Summer said reassuringly trying to convince the guys as well as herself, she had to be on Raw because she was the women's champion now and had a target on her. She would be battling Trish and Jacqueline in a triple threat match for the championship, but then it would end in a no contest because the guys would come down and all hell would break loose. The plan would be for all 3 teams to battle for a few more weeks and then they'd go their separate ways, then they'd have a meeting to discuss what would happen for future storylines.

"Stay strong sis" Jeff said as he kissed his little sister's forehead and then stepped back so the others could say goodbye. "We'll see you later sweetie"

"You can count on it" Summer replied to Shawn who smiled and then waved one last time before they left the room. Summer sighed and felt alone once more, the pain starting to come back, but then she heard a faint beeping noise and soon she felt woozy again, did she just get more morphine? How awesome was that!

"Oh man that feels better" Summer said as she gently shifted in the uncomfortable bed to try and take some weight off her ribs but it was no use, could she possibly stand up? She thought about it but she felt so woozy she couldn't even lift herself, she tried again but she wasn't strong enough and it was getting frustrating. Even trying to sit up was causing a lot of pain, "Whoa where do you think you're going?" Summer heard a voice say and she looked and saw Steve standing halfway into the room, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Summer was doing and he wasn't happy.

"Do not start Steve" Summer said quite angry, "I haven't seen you for hours and now you're going to shout at me?" Steve was taken back at her words and instantly felt a lot calmer, he'd been all over the place since seeing Jeannie and now being with Summer he knew that she needed him.

"I'm sorry darlin" Steve said quietly as he knew that her head must be pounding, "I wasn't going to shout at you"

"Good" is all Summer said and then gently flopped back down onto the bed making Steve smirk, then he closed the door quietly and walked over to her and surveyed the damage, it didn't look too bad on the outside but he knew that on the inside she was bruised and battered. Thankfully her ribs weren't broken as he'd just been told by the doctor on his way up to see her, and she hadn't got any fractures to her skull, just a nasty concussion which would heal gradually in time... that's if she decided to rest and not wrestle. She was just in hospital as a precaution and for her concussion to be monitored, then if she was cleared by the doctors she'd be free to wrestle on Raw. Steve knew not to judge, he'd wrestled on all kinds of injuries the night after a huge pay per view so he knew Summer would just be as eager. After a good rest and plenty of fluids she should be back to normal and back to her normal self. But she'd have to be extremely careful on those ribs, every blow and fall on that ring mat would injure them even more so she'd have to be very careful.

"What were you thinking darlin?" Steve said with a great sigh as he sat on the corner of her bed and gently took her hand, "You nearly gave me a damn heart attack"

"I didn't know it would be that brutal" Summer replied weakly as she ran her hands over her face, she felt gross and desperately needed a shower, she'd tried to clean up as much as the blood as possible but her hair was matted with it and it needed washing badly. She opened her eyes again and saw Steve staring adoringly at her, "Don't look at me like that Steve, I'm a complete mess"

"A beautiful mess"

"That's not helping" Summer replied suddenly feeling tearful, she tried to hold them back but they rolled down her cheeks and then she was crying like she hadn't cried in years. Steve was suddenly taken back by her outburst but he gently cradled her in his arms and soothed her as much as he could, "Why are you crying darlin?" he murmured against her head, "Please don't cry, it kills me when you cry"

"Please-" is all she could sob out, "Please don't leave me" then she cried harder against his chest, the morphine had sent her emotions crazy and she knew that Steve had been talking to Jeannie which meant he was going to leave her.

Steve felt his heart rip in 2 when he heard those words and he just couldn't believe that she'd said them, he held her closer and said "Darlin I ain't ever leaving you, ever"

"Don't lie to me" Summer choked out

"Honey I ain't lying, I won't ever leave you"

"But you talked to Jeannie and I know you'll leave me" Summer sobbed as she clung to Steve tighter, any tighter and she'd bruise _his _ribs! Steve just held onto her and realised the error of his ways, he shouldn't have spoken to Jeannie tonight, he shouldn't have said anything to her. He knew it was wrong yet he did it anyway and, as usual, he'd screwed up.

Steve gently pried Summer off of him and said "Darlin look at me, look at me honey" Summer eventually looked up at him and sniffed but winced because it really hurt her head, but she calmed herself down and waited for Steve, who cleared his throat and said "Summer, there ain't no way in hell that I'm leaving you, not now, not ever because I love you so damn much. We got engaged a couple weeks ago so what makes you think I wanna leave you? You're my girl Summer and always will be" Summer couldn't help but cry even more when he said that, she knew he meant every word but she just couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that he would eventually leave her and go back to Jeannie. She was after all, the mother of his children and that was never going to change no matter how much Summer tried to forget about it.

Eventually Summer calmed down and was left sniffling on Steve's shoulder, he smelt his usual incredible self which made Summer smile slightly and then say "I love you Steve" Steve made a noise and then kissed her head and said "I love you too darlin"

"You're not leaving?"

"Nope and never will, now please try and get some rest" Steve replied but felt that Summer was going deadweight in his arms meaning she'd fell asleep. He chuckled softly and said "You crazy girl, I'll never leave you" then he kissed her softly once more and then gently leant her back on the bed so she could rest, but he nearly jumped in surprise when Summer murmured "Stay with me" and grabbed onto his arm.

"I'm not going anywhere" he murmured as he stroked her head softly until she'd calmed down and drifted off to sleep. Steve looked at her and smiled, he knew right there in that moment he'd never leave her and would have to work extremely hard to prove to Jeannie that he would never get back together with her. It would be tough but he was willing to go through hell and back to be with Summer, nobody would ever take her away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Summer was awake early and surprisingly felt a lot better, although she was tired the pains in her head had subsided and the doctor had ran some more tests and re-diagnosed her with just a minor concussion and should be fit to wrestle tonight. The pains in her ribs could be controlled with pain killers and as long as she didn't do anything outrageous tonight, the pain should subside within a few weeks. Summer knew she had to be careful but she was eager to get out of hospital and on that plane to be with her family again.

"Good lord I need a shower" Summer murmured to herself as she knew she smelt awful because of the sweat and blood, it was pretty gross but it came with the job! So Summer gently sat up and gently swung her legs over to the side of the bed and she couldn't help but smile at Steve, he was out for the count snoring his head off. He'd woken up every time a nurse came into the room to check on Summer so he was just as tired as she was, but she knew he could sleep a while longer but Summer couldn't, she needed a damn shower.

Thankfully she was in a private suite so she could shower in peace without other people hanging around. The nurse had come into the room earlier and removed her IV so she was free from drips and wires, so she could walk freely to the bathroom. So she gently lowered herself onto the floor and she stood still trying to regain her balance, she hadn't stood up in a while so it was strange getting used to it again after so many drugs and no food. But she managed to shake it off and gently make her way slowly towards the bathroom to get showered and cleaned up. She didn't lock the door in case something happened and she knew Steve would go mad at her if she did, so she left it ajar and then walked slowly and steadily towards the shower. But she caught her reflection in the mirror and let out a horrible cry, she looked awful! Hair still smeared over her face and blood everywhere which was turning brown now, she looked vile!

"Oh god!" she shouted to herself as tears pricked her eyes, how could Steve not have told her?! How could he stand to be around her when she looked like this?!

"Summer? Summer!" came Steve's agitated voice, he came barrelling into the bathroom and thought he'd walk in to find Summer collapsed on the floor, instead he found her standing in front of the mirror. Summer turned to face him with her hands still covering her mouth, but she lowered them and said "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you because I knew you'd want to do something you're not ready for"

"What?"

"How could I have let you shower when you were full or morphine? You'd fall and cause more damage to yourself" Steve replied sternly glaring at Summer who couldn't find a response to that, so she decided to blow raspberries at him instead. Steve tried to hold it together but he soon smirked and said "So immature" making Summer smile at him proudly.

Steve just shook his head and said "I'll help you shower"

"Erm, Steve I'm not really in the mood for sex" Summer said honestly and Steve just shook his head again, "I ain't on about that, I just want to help you shower" Summer was about to protest but when Steve pulled his t-shirt off leaving him in just his jeans she snapped her mouth shut and just stared at him blankly. Steve was about to unbuckle his belt but stopped midway and said "The idea is for you to undress sweetie" then he walked back over to the door and closed and locked it for privacy.

Summer didn't have many clothes to take off; she was still in the oversized Stone Cold t-shirt and just her bra and panties, they must have taken her pants off when she arrived at the hospital. So she slowly started to lift the t-shirt up while Steve turned on the water to the generously sized shower booth, he'd completely stripped down to his boxers and was waiting for Summer. But she was starting to struggle as her ribs were starting to protest at the movements, so Steve walked over and said "Let me"

"But-" Summer protested but Steve glared at her so she remained quiet as he lifted the t-shirt above her head. It fell to the floor and Steve's heart sank at the sight of Summer's taped up ribs, "I'm okay" Summer tried to reassure him as she noticed where he was looking, but Steve just frowned and said "Such a beautifully talented yet crazy woman"

"But I'm your crazy woman" Summer murmured making Steve smile as he unclipped her bra and let it slowly slide down her arms. Both of them weren't in the mood to have sex, Steve just wanted to admire Summer's body and help wash her.

"I don't want to hurt you darlin but those bandages have got to come off" Steve said as he lowered his hands towards the bandages and made a start at pulling off the tape. Summer tried to stay still but squirmed a little in pain as Steve started to gently unravel the bandage until it was completely off. Then he almost gasped in surprise at the damage he saw, her ribs and back were completely black and blue and still getting darker as time passed.

"It's over now darlin they're completely off" Steve said as he placed the soiled bandages into the trashcan and then walked back over to Summer who said "What's the damage?"

"I ain't gonna lie Summer it's pretty damn bad"

"Being speared and being beaten with a kendo stick hurts" Summer replied as she looked down at herself to survey the damage, her ribs did look pretty horrendous but with the correct amount of painkillers she would be able to cope for tonight.

"Falling through tables doesn't help either" Steve said with a frown making Summer frown back and say "Are you gonna hold this against me forever?"

"No darlin but it just shocked me so damn much; I never thought I'd see 3 women battling like that with 6 guys"

"It's an ever changing business Steve"

"Can't argue you with that darlin" Steve replied as he stepped out of his boxers leaving Summer completely speechless, she loved seeing him naked!

"It's rude to stare" Steve murmured as he lifted Summer's chin up and stared directly into her eyes, she smiled sheepishly and said "Sorry"

"Don't be sorry darlin, I love admiring you too" Steve replied and then gently kissed her softly on the lips and then said "Panties off"

"Yes sir" Summer replied making Steve smirk as he helped her out of her panties, he was kneeling in front of her and Summer had flashbacks of their engagement and she shivered, she watched as he slowly stood back up in front of her still smirking, "Now now darlin I know that look in your eyes, we can't do anything here can we?"

"Then stop teasing" Summer breathed out making Steve chuckle as he led her over to the shower, when the water cascaded over Summer she couldn't help but moan out in pure pleasure, it felt so good!

"Keep making noises like that honey and I'll change my mind" Steve said as he watched Summer showering, her body being sprayed with water... he was trying to contain himself but she was making this difficult. But he soon came back to reality when he saw the amount of blood being washed out of Summer's hair, he didn't realise how much she'd lost.

"Stop over thinking" Summer said as she noticed Steve watching the red water being washed down the drain, "What's happened has happened and we move on don't we?"

"I just still can't believe you went through that"

"That spear wasn't supposed to happen remember" Summer clarified, "I just didn't move out of the way in time and unfortunately the ladder hadn't been moved yet"

"Like we said honey, accidents happen" Steve murmured as he stood behind Summer and started to wash her gently, he'd noticed more bruising forming on other parts of her body and felt really bad that he couldn't take them away. So he had to be extremely gentle as he ran the washcloth over her body to wash away the rest of the blood that had stuck to her.

Summer couldn't help but moan out in pleasure as he was running it over her back and shoulders; it just felt so relaxing having somebody wash her so gently.

"You okay?" Steve asked

"Wonderful" Summer replied dreamily making Steve smile, he knew that he was only supposed to wash her but he was so turned on he didn't know what to do to calm himself down. So he thought about it and then stepped a bit closer to Summer who felt Steve pressed up against her and knew what he wanted to do, and to be honest she didn't mind. Steve gently pushed himself inside her causing her to moan out and rest her head on his shoulder, "So good" she breathed out as Steve slowly started to move while still washing her.

"I know we said we wouldn't but I couldn't help it" Steve murmured, "You're just so damn beautiful"

"Just be gentle"

"I know honey I know" Steve replied as he kissed her head softly, "This won't take long anyway" Summer laughed softly but winced when her ribs protested against it, but she couldn't help but moan because having Steve inside her felt so good, just gentle and slow lovemaking. Steve groaned out loudly as he came making Summer moan out as well, she didn't mind that he didn't get her off because everything in her body ached so much. But she felt Steve move from behind her to stand in front of her, she looked at him and smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too darlin, always remember that" Steve replied as he cupped her face and kissed her forehead gently, then he looked at her again and said "Let's get you showered" Summer nodded gently and then felt herself relaxing as Steve washed her from head to toe.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Summer and Steve had arrived at the arena to get ready for Monday Night Raw, Summer was feeling pretty rough but she was headstrong and knew she'd able to compete tonight. So she put aside her pain and prepared herself for her match tonight, but before they got to their dressing room Jeff called them from further down the corridor, "Yo sis!"

"Wassup bro?" Summer asked and smiled at her brother, she could tell that he was doing the same as her; putting his pain into a box and forgetting about it.

"We've got a meeting in 10 minutes"

"Oh... what about?"

"They've changed their minds about what's happening tonight"

"Why?"

"I don't know sis but I just came to get you so we can go over there together" Summer looked at Steve and shrugged and said "I'll catch you in a bit"

"Okay darlin" Steve replied and then kissed her softly before taking her bag off of her and then walking down the corridor towards their dressing room. Summer looked on after him smiling, he was such a gentleman!

"I think my fiancée is so dreamy" Jeff said in a girlish voice mimicking Summer, "He's the best"

"Shut up you" Summer replied as she punched her brothers arm while laughing, but she winced then and Jeff frowned, "Sis you really shouldn't be here"

"I'm alright Jeff honestly"

"I doubt that"

"Don't play with me Jeff I know you're doing it too"

"Doing what?"

"Hiding your pain and putting on a brave face" Summer replied and scowled at Jeff who scowled right back, "I'm not doing that"

"Yes you are, you're exactly the same as me and you know it"

"But-"

"I might be your baby sister but I know you better than any other woman will" Jeff couldn't say anything to that, instead he shrugged and Summer knew she'd won and smiled smugly, "Let's go to this meeting" is all she said and then linked arms with her brother to head towards this mystery meeting.

* * *

"I'm glad that everybody could make it" Vince said as he looked around the table at the 3 teams in front of him, Matt, Jeff, Summer, Jacqueline, The APA and Edge, Christian and Trish were sat around the table with some of the writers Mark and Callum. Everybody looked pretty beat up but were waiting and wondering what this was about so Vince spoke up once more, "I'd just like to congratulate you all on a fantastic match last night, I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before. It really was one of a kind" there were murmurs of appreciation but Vince continued, "I called you all in here this afternoon to talk about some changes that are happening tonight"

"What changes?" Farooq asked

"Well due to what Summer went through last night I've decided to change it from Summer defending her title tonight to the guys having a sort of 'rematch' but without the weapons" Vince added in quickly, "And then the ladies would run down to make the save to their teams"

"Where will this lead to?" Jeff asked

"We were thinking it would lead to a TLC 2 match at the next pay per view" Callum added in as he checked through his papers, "But maybe this time without the women"

"What?" all three women said together and looked at each other before looking back at the writers, "Why won't we be allowed to participate?" Trish asked pretty annoyed

"Yeah do you think we're not tough enough?" Summer added in

"Because we can fight dammit" Jacqueline said proudly

Vince was pretty surprised at their outbursts but then said "Alright ladies, if you want to be a part of it then I haven't got a problem with it but this time" and he looked at Summer when he said this "Don't go too crazy"

"Can't promise anything" Summer said and then smiled at Jeff who nodded back, Vince looked at them both and knew he shouldn't argue because they'd always do completely crazy things. But he cleared his throat and said "But the build up to that match will once again be extreme"

"It wouldn't be any other way" Bradshaw said and everybody agreed with him and once again Vince was surprised, "You all want it to be extreme?"

"Hell yeah" Edge and Christian said together, "We'd go one up and say make tonight a ladder match"

"Whoa really? After last night?" Farooq replied to both men, "Damn, I don't think I've recovered yet"

"Come on Farooq it'd be awesome!" Matt said excitedly and soon Jeff was into it as well, it didn't take much to pump them up and Summer was sat in the middle of them and could feel their vibes, to the point where she wanted to participate too. But Vince obviously saw her smile and said "Summer with your condition I'm not clearing you to take part in that"

"What-" she started but got cut off by Vince, "I got all your reports from the hospital and I know that they've cleared you but I haven't, you can come and interfere at the end of the match but that's it until Smackdown" Summer was about to reply but couldn't think of anything so she just sat back in her chair with her arms folded and scowled, she wanted to wrestle too!

"Don't scowl Summer, things will heat up with you and the women"

"How?" is all she said, she knew she was being a brat but she didn't care, she didn't like being told she couldn't do something.

"You're the women's champion now and you've got a target on your back, so now Trish and Jacqueline will be after you even more" Summer looked up at that, now she was interested and Vince knew it so he kept talking "Things will get hardcore, and it'll start on Smackdown with Trish attacking you with a leather strap, believe me it'll sting but it'll be the start of the hardcore feud"

"I'll get my revenge?"

"Yes later on in the evening you'll attack Trish in a strap match with Jacqueline getting involved and then throughout the weeks you'll feud until Backlash with the TLC match"

"What else will happen?" Trish asked as the women were really into this now, "We'll leave that up to you with how far you want to take it" Mark said as he was writing things down, "It'll be up to your pain tolerance that'll stop you" all 3 women looked at each other and nodded as they knew they'd discuss this later in the coming weeks. At least they had plans and knew what was happening within the next few weeks, but it was a shock that there would be another TLC match, they were hoping it would be just as extreme though!

* * *

Jeannie was waiting outside Vince's office wondering whether or not she should go in, she'd thought about a lot of things last night and wanted to speak to Vince about something. She'd met him first when she was with Steve and she knew he was a friendly and considerate guy so she knew that he was her best shot. So she held her head high and was about to knock on the door but she heard a voice down the corridor, "Can I help you?" she turned to see Vince and smiled and said "Hi Vince" Vince looked at her for a moment before finally placing her, "Jeannie? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me"

"Wow I haven't seen you for so long"

"I know it's been a while" Jeannie replied and looked at Vince who was still a little surprised to see her, but he walked towards his office and opened the door and motioned for her to come inside. Jeannie followed and sat down in one of the chairs and waited for Vince to shut the door and then sit behind his desk.

Once he'd sat down he said "So how have you been Jeannie? It's been a long time since I've seen you"

"I've been really well thank you"

"What brings you around here?"

"I saw Wrestlemania last night with the girls"

"You came here as a family?" Vince asked quite surprised that they'd all flown over, he knew there must be a reason and it was obviously to do with Steve.

"Yes the girls wanted to see their dad and I couldn't refuse them"

"Have you managed to see Steve? I know he can be a pain in the ass to find" Vince said quite amused making Jeannie smile a little and say "Yes I managed to track him down last night and speak to him"

"And it was successful?"

"Well..." Jeannie trailed off and looked down at her hands as she didn't quite know how to talk to him about it, Vince noticed this and said "Is everything okay?"

"No not really" Jeannie replied as her eyes filled up with tears, "I don't really know what to do"

"Maybe I can help?" Vince asked making Jeannie look up at him and say "I shouldn't really be bothering you with this, I don't know you and don't even work here"

"Steve is family here and since you're his family I consider you family"

"That's nice to hear"

"So tell me what's bothering you" Jeannie sighed and looked back down at her hands again, and then she stared at Vince and said "It's about Steve"

"What about him? He hasn't bothered you at all has he? I know things didn't end well for you two I'm afraid"

"No no he hasn't bothered me but it's just... since I've found out about him being..." Jeannie couldn't finish her sentence as it was painful to mention Steve being engaged to another woman.

Vince soon caught on and then leant back in his chair and said "Steve's engaged to Summer yes"

"Yes" Jeannie whispered as she could feel the tears forming, "It's difficult to hear that"

"So... correct me if I'm wrong but, are you saying you're still in love with Steve?" Vince asked but regretted it when Jeannie put a hand to her mouth and couldn't help but cry because it was painful to hear someone else say it.

"Yes I admit it I still love him, I don't think I ever stopped loving him"

"This puts me in a difficult situation Jeannie; I'm not sure what you'd like me to do"

"Make Steve love me again" Jeannie replied as she wiped her eyes from the tears, Vince looked uncomfortable and said "I'm afraid I can't do that, you know that"

"I know it's stupid but I just can't get over it, he's engaged to another woman"

"People move on Jeannie, plus you do remember he married Debra as well don't you?"

"Yes I remember that" Jeannie snapped making Vince stare wide eyed at her, but then he straightened up and said "What is it you want from me Jeannie?"

"I was wondering if- Maybe you could help me-" Jeannie couldn't say it because now she felt stupid, could she really ask him for this?

"Jeannie you can ask me, I'll try and help you"

"Maybe I could tag along with the WWF? Travel with you so that the girls could spend time with their dad" Vince sat in his chair not quite believing he'd just heard that, she wanted to travel with them? She'd put the kids through that too?

"Jeannie I-" Vince started but just didn't know what to say, could he agree to that? Steve would go completely crazy if he found out that his ex-wife wanted to travel the road with him, and he knew for damn sure that Summer wouldn't like it!

"I know it's a difficult thing to ask for but I just don't know what else to do to spend time with Steve, the girls keep driving me crazy saying that they miss their dad and I want to help them and this is the only way I know he'll be with them"

"Jeanie I just don't know if it'll be a smart move on my behalf because I happen to be close friends with Steve and something like this will really piss him off, and believe me that's not something I want to do to him. Ever"

"But-"

"Maybe you could consider staying in Texas? Steve and Summer are home most weeks if they're not wrestling so they'll be able to see you"

"But I don't want to see her" Jeannie said hotly, "I don't want her around my children!"

"Then I don't know what to suggest Jeannie but I don't think you travelling with the WWF is a smart idea"

"It is honestly, it'll be a good thing"

"How?"

"I don't know, maybe I could be Steve's manager with him at ringside, I heard that he's turning heel so maybe he'll need a heel manager and I could be that" Vince was mulling that over but then he thought about Steve and knew it would be wrong to keep her around Steve, an ex-wife hanging around a soon to be wife would be a bad idea.

"See I can see that you're thinking about it, it would be a good thing to have the kids around their dad again and I'd be around Steve and we can be a family again"

"But you're missing the point, Steve is engaged to Summer and he's the happiest I've seen him in years and I don't want to see that disappear, why do you think he'll come back to you anyway? Let along agree to this stipulation" Vince asked and he didn't care now that he'd upset her, she clearly wasn't thinking straight now. Instead she stood up and said "Just consider it Vince, it'll be a good thing for ratings and to turn Steve heel" then she walked out of the office leaving Vince with a lot on his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Summer was sat high up in the arena watching the ring crew set up all of the equipment, it was a thing she loved doing before a show as it helped her relax. Sitting high up in the stands made her feel calm and it just gave her some time alone without Steve being around. She loved that he'd been so attentive but it was getting to the point where he was trying to prevent her from doing absolutely everything. She really didn't want to tell him about the plans for the upcoming weeks and the TLC 2 match at Backlash because she knew that he'd go completely crazy and cancel the plans. He worried sick about her but she was a grown woman and could do whatever she damn well pleased without having to consent to him.

It frustrated her so much she just had to get away from him, and now everything with Jeannie was beginning to really bug her, what would she do if Steve went back to her? She'd be completely devastated!

"What am I gonna do?" Summer asked herself as she ran a hand through her hair; she always found herself in difficult situations and never knew how to handle them.

"You can talk to me" Summer jumped when she heard that voice but smiled when she saw Shawn sitting next to her, "Hey you" Summer said as she bumped shoulders with him, he smiled and said "How you feeling sweetheart?"

"I guess I'm okay"

"Doesn't sound convincing" Shawn said gently making Summer sigh once more and say "Things are complicated Shawn"

"Enlighten me then"

"I've just got an uneasy feeling about Steve and Jeannie that's all"

"Like what?"

"She's done nothing but call Steve at stupid times of the day and night ever since we've got engaged and now she happens to just show up at Wrestlemania with his daughters? Something's not right and I just have a funny feeling Steve still loves her" Summer finished and looked down at her hands and saw her engagement ring and twirled it around her finger, Shawn just looked at Summer and felt bad for her.

He took her hand and said "Sweetheart I know it's difficult for you and I'm not gonna lie about it because Steve still does care about Jeannie but it's not love" Summer tightened her grip on Shawn's hand and just didn't know what to say so Shawn continued, "What he feels for you is unconditional love and that won't ever go away, I know he's been married 3 times but I know deep down that this one is the real deal. But he will always have a soft spot for Jeannie because she's the mother to his children and that won't change"

"What if he goes back to her Shawn? I don't think I could stand it"

"He won't leave you sweetheart, he loves you too much"

"Then why won't this uneasy feeling go away?"

"Do you trust Steve?" Shawn asked and he felt Summer tense a little bit, he knew she had trust issues but he thought that she trusted Steve fully and without any doubts.

"I do trust him Shawn; it's just her I don't trust"

"She won't be an issue"

"But you don't know that Shawn, you know as well as I do how reckless Steve can be and you know his history with women, there might be a small part of him that wants to go back to her"

"Sweetheart" Shawn started as he reached across and took her other hand so she was facing him directly now, she looked into his eyes and waited for what he was going to say, "Ever since I've known Steve he's been through it all, he's been to hell and back and was going down a very bad road until he met you. I'll never forget the day he met you because he was so excited, we sat in the canteen and he just wouldn't shut up about you and the situation you had with Mark. He hated it, he didn't know what to do to help but he was pretty angry with Mark and they used to be close friends until this happened"

"That's not helping me Shawn; all you've told me is that I destroyed a friendship"

"Keep listening" Shawn said as he squeezed her hands making her stare up at him again, Shawn cleared his throat and said "Anyway, he never imagined that he'd form such a strong friendship bond with you, he honestly just couldn't get over it because he was so happy and believe me when I tell you this Summer, I have never ever seen him this happy before" Summer just looked at him with tear filled eyes, was Shawn being serious right now?

"Yes Summer I'm being serious" Shawn said with the strange ability to read her mind, "I know he was the happiest man alive when his children were born but then things went sour with that and he was back on the road to destruction. Things with Debra didn't improve his situation either, I honestly thought it was just a rebound because he got together with her so quickly and I was right because things went sour again. He took some time out for himself because of his neck surgery and then when he came back to the company not long after you debuted he was different, happier and relaxed with himself. And then he met you and he changed again and everybody noticed it for the better, you'll never know how many times myself and Hunter have sat with him in locker rooms talking about you and how happy and different his life has become, he still can't believe that somebody as incredible as you can want to be with somebody as washed up as him"

"Age doesn't bother me" Summer managed to squeak out, trying her hardest not to cry her eyes out. Shawn smiled a little bit and said "You're the one sweetie, the one he wants to spend his life with and have children with, the amount of times I've spoken to him about being a father again has even got _me_ considering becoming a father again"

"Really" Summer said through a small giggle snort and then quickly wiped her eyes, Shawn then took her hands again and said "Yes Summer I'm being serious, yes he might be 45 but he wants a family with you and that ring on your finger is a huge sign that it'll be forever" Summer looked down at her finger and smiled at her engagement ring, she sniffed as more tears slipped down her cheeks and then she said "I'm sorry Shawn I'm just being silly"

"No you're not, you're just going through a difficult phase and need a friend to help and support you" Shawn replied as he leant over and kissed her forehead, "I love you sweetie and have ever since I met you because you're just so different and sweet and kind, I can see why Steve wants to be with you forever and just believe me when I say this, he wants to be with you for the rest of his life, not Jeannie, just you" Shawn finished and looked directly into Summer's eyes and she was looking back and believed every word he said, she sighed and said "Okay, I believe you"

"Good girl" Shawn said and then kissed her forehead once more making her smile, she felt a lot better than she did before and the doubts were slowly slipping away.

"Thank you Shawn"

"You're welcome sweetie, now, are you going to stay up here or are you gonna come down and have some fun with the guys before the show?"

"Well... It'll be better for me to cheer up before the show otherwise I'll screw up"

"Good because Road Dogg and Billy Gunn won't shut up about you and you've won over Rob as well"

"Yeah I really liked them"

"They're good buddies of mine and they'll take care of you if you ever need them"

"That's good to know" Summer said reassuringly and smiled once more, feeling a lot happier now than she did before... maybe this situation wasn't as bad as she thought?

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Steve shouted as loud as he could making everybody around him jump, including Jeannie who stared at him in surprise, she didn't know he'd take the news that badly, "Steve I-"

"Don't you dare!" Steve shouted again, "I can't believe this! I can't believe you've done this!"

"I did it for you!"

"For me?!" Steve said outraged, "You did this for me?!"

"Yes I knew that this would be a good thing for us!"

"How is this a good thing?!"

"If you stop shouting I'll explain!"

"I don't want to hear any of your shit!" Steve said as he ran his hands over his bald head, he was absolutely furious and he just didn't know what to do, all he could see was red. He couldn't believe what she had done, and the fact that Vince had agreed to it! She was going to be a part of the business now? What the hell was Vince thinking?!

"I just wanted to be around you Steve" Jeannie tried to argue her case but Steve just glared at her with so much venom and anger she fell silent and just looked at him helplessly. She'd definitely gone too far this time, to the point where he just couldn't be around her. Now she was going to be his manager at ringside? He'd have to see her nearly every day and he couldn't do that, he couldn't go down that road again!

"Just let me explain Steve" Jeannie said softly again as she looked at Steve who was that angry he was shaking, she'd never seen him this angry before and it did scare her a little bit.

"Why did you do this to me? How could you do this to me?" Steve said softly, he was trying to reign in his temper before things got out of hand and he did something he'd regret later.

"I told you that I wanted to be around you, and now you can see the girls nearly every day"

"This is not the way I wanted to see the girls, why go down this road? Why drag them around with you? They should be in school not travelling the road!" Steve couldn't help but get angry again and he could see that Jeannie was mulling that over, had she thought of the girls before she made this decision?

"The girls will be fine" is all Jeannie could say and Steve just rolled his eyes, "Jeannie they need to be in school and that's that" he crossed his arms and then glared at Jeannie who was about to say something but she shut her mouth and couldn't think of what to do.

"It's difficult for me to say but they need to go back home and go back to school, not be dragged around on the road because it's not the right thing to do" Steve said softly again and he could see that Jeannie was getting upset, which made him angry again "Oh will ya stop it with the tears already! You're only cryin' because you know I'm telling the truth!"

"But the girls want to see you!"

"Stop using them against me! They're not even here so stop using them to your advantage!" Steve was getting very angry now, they'd been here for 2 days now and he had barely spent any time with them and it hurt like hell.

"If they were on the road with you then you'd see them every day!" Jeannie argued back but Steve wasn't having any of it,

"As hard as it is for me to say, they are going back to England to go back to school"

"How about they go to school in Texas?" Jeannie suggested making Steve just stare at her confused,

"Beg pardon?"

"I can be on the road with you and the girls can be in Texas at school, they won't miss out on their education and then they'll be able to see you on your days off" Jeannie said with a smile on her face, there, she'd sorted it, "I'll go and make some arrangements" then she walked past Steve with a smile on her face leaving him completely stunned once again. He sighed in frustration and just couldn't think of what to do, Jeannie had obviously lost it completely and she just couldn't see how messed up this was.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Steve heard a quiet voice behind him, he turned around and saw Summer standing there looking up at him, "Now she's a part of the business and she's living in Texas with us?" Steve still couldn't believe she was standing there, she'd heard all that?

"How long have you been standing there?" is all he asked making Summer frown at him,

"What does that matter? Answer my questions"

"She went to speak to Vince and he assigned her as my manager at ringside"

"He agreed to that?"

"Apparently so" Steve said extremely frustrated as he ran a hand over his head again, he was extremely pissed off and Summer could see that, but hearing that, Summer felt her heart ripping in two. Jeannie would be around Steve even more now if she was his manager, he'd see his girls nearly every day and he'd want to spend time with them on their days off, Summer wouldn't be able to see him at all.

"What are you gonna do?" is all Summer could say as she tried to keep her voice steady but she could feel tears forming and knew Steve wouldn't like it, so she took a few deep breaths and then waited for Steve's answer. "I don't know" is all he said as he looked down at the floor, he'd barely looked her in the eyes since and Summer was feeling even worse, "I've gotta go" is all Steve said and then walked straight past Summer to head down the corridor to go and cool off.

Summer watched him go and couldn't help but let a sob escape, but she covered her mouth and tried to stay calm but she just couldn't do it. She just couldn't believe this was happening; Jeannie was now Steve's ringside manager? She knew he was turning heel but to bring Jeannie into the mix was a step too far in the wrong direction. Vince never thought of feelings when it came to business, he just looked at figures and TV ratings and of course, money. And he obviously saw potential for bringing Jeannie to the business, the fans would disapprove and maybe start to hate Steve as he turned heel. But he just couldn't see how wrong this was! It made Summer angry and upset at the same time, to the point where she just didn't know what to do, so she walked down the corridor in a daze not heading in any particular direction.

* * *

Mark hadn't been at the arena long but he soon got into the swing of things and turned into the deadman that everybody feared yet respected. He greeted everybody who passed him though, he learnt to appreciate everybody after everything that had happened before and after the whole wrestlers court mayhem. So he was in a pretty good mood as he headed towards his dressing room, but he looked up and then saw through his shades a young woman looking completely lost. He took his shades off and saw Summer, she was in her own world and was just walking without a purpose, to the point where she walked straight into him. She stumbled back a few steps and winced as her ribs protested against the sudden contact, she looked up at the thing she'd walked into and was surprised to see Mark smirking down at her,

"Hey kiddo, that's a pretty strange way to greet people" Summer just looked at him and just couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. Mark could see that her eyes had turned shiny and he said "Hell kiddo I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way" Summer let the tears fall and just couldn't stop it, Mark felt a little uncomfortable and said "Summer come on" then he put his arm around her and led her towards his dressing room.

Once they got there, Mark opened the door and led Summer through the room to sit down on one of the couches and she did so quietly, he dumped his bags on the other couch and then walked into the bathroom to get some tissue. He walked back out and handed them to Summer who smiled weakly and said "Thank you"

"Not a problem kiddo, but I'd like to know what brought this on" Mark replied and then sat on the couch opposite her and waited for her response.

Summer wiped her eyes gently and then said "I'm just having a few problems with Steve"

"I know about that kiddo"

"I know you do"

"How?" Mark asked, a little confused

"I heard you when I was in and out of consciousness last night after Wrestlemania"

"Oh"

"Yeah I heard Steve talking about Jeannie" Summer said trying not to cry again, "I know she's back in his life and has been for a while with these stupid phone calls"

"But what's happened today to bring this on?"

"Vince has given her a job" Summer said as she played with the tissue in her hands,

Mark took his shades off and said "Come again?"

"Yeah she's been assigned as Steve's manager while he's playing heel"

"What-" Is all Mark said but just couldn't get any words out, he was stunned into silence... a thing he never thought would happen.

"That's how I felt" Summer said as she noticed Mark hadn't said anything in a while, "And she's going to live in Texas and send the girls to school there while she's on the road with Steve"

"That's just crazy"

"Ya think" is all Summer said a little irritated but then felt bad for getting angry at Mark, he was only trying to help.

"Don't feel bad for being angry kiddo" Mark said, another person with an uncanny ability to read her mind, "Hell I'd be pissed too if I was in this situation"

"I can feel him slipping away Mark; I just don't know what to do to handle this situation"

"Unfortunately I don't have the answers either kiddo, but I can say that he's been different since he's been around you"

"Shawn said the same thing earlier"

"Then it must be true"

"It doesn't seem like it anymore" Summer said and then looked down at her pink and white vans, she hadn't changed into her ring gear yet so she was still in her baggy 3 quarter length jeans and pink t-shirt, her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she just felt like a complete train wreck. But Mark thought she looked beautiful, but he knew it wasn't the time to say anything so he said "Besides all of this crap, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm a lot better than yesterday, my head is a little sore and I keep forgetting I've got stitches in my head so brushing my hair is difficult" Summer replied making Mark smirk a little bit, "But other than that I'm not feeling too bad"

"And your ribs?"

"They let me know that they're still there once in a while, especially walking into a brick wall earlier" Summer said making Mark laugh, it was a rare sound and Summer loved to hear it, "It ain't my fault if you don't look where you're going kiddo" Mark replied still chuckling making Summer smile properly for the first time all day. She always felt better when she smiled, but then she thought about everything and it made her frown again, "Things will work out kiddo, these things usually just blow over"

"Not when an ex-wife is hanging around a potential new wife, well... that's if it lasts" Summer said as she looked down at her engagement ring, Mark noticed it and frowned himself... it always panged a little bit of jealously whenever he thought about them being engaged, and seeing the ring on her finger made it a reality. But he shook those thoughts off immediately, he knew Summer needed a friend and that's what he was going to be.

"Kiddo, everything will be okay I'm sure of it, Steve's never been able to handle difficult situations but he always figures it out in the end and he makes the right decision"

"You reckon he will?"

"I know he will" Mark replied as he reached over and took Summer's hand, he squeezed it and smiled at her making her smile back. Everybody seemed to think Steve would make the right decision and it was making her feel a bit more positive about things.

"Thank you Mark" Summer said as she squeezed Mark's hand tightly and he smiled at how small it looked in his, "You're welcome kiddo, you know you can talk to me about anything at anytime, whether it's the middle of the day or the middle of the night it don't bother me"

"That's nice to hear"

"I mean it, anytime, anywhere you can talk to me, Steve is a pain in the ass at times and I know a few things and have some tricks up my sleeve to shut him up"

Summer laughed a little bit at that and said "I'll keep that in mind"

"Good" Mark replied and smiled at Summer again who said "I guess I better get my ass moving to get ready for tonight"

"Are you wrestling?" Mark asked pretty concerned

"No they changed it at the last minute and said that the women were just running down to 'make the save' of their teams"

"At least you'll be safer rather than being thrown around the ring"

"You never know what'll happen once we get down there"

"Don't you plan it?"

"Not really we just improvise and see where it goes from there"

"That's a bit risky"

"It normally works out" Summer said with a shrug making Mark smile at her attitude, she was definitely different, he could see why Steve was so swept away with her.

"How are things going to turn out with your feud with Steve?" Summer asked, feeling a sharp pain in her heart when she mentioned Steve's name.

Mark cleared his throat and said "It's going to get ugly I think"

"In what way?"

"Well for Steve and Triple H it'll get ugly but it'll turn me and Glen face while we 'save people'" Summer smiled at the way he said that but then said "Do you know what they've got planned for Steve?"

"It'll take a while to turn Steve heel so he's going to have to beat up some of his on screen and real friends in the ring and backstage"

"Oh"

"So there might be a chance that our teams may mingle"

"Meaning?"

"The last meeting I was in, Vince and the writer's agreed that Steve and Hunter may attack you and your brothers to get the fans to really boo him"

"Why us?" Summer asked completely surprised

"Because you're one of the most popular teams in the business today, the fans go crazy and they'll be outraged that Steve and Hunter would want to harm you"

"How come Vince didn't mention this is our meeting earlier?" Summer asked quizzically but Mark shrugged and said "I don't know kiddo the plans might have changed since then, but that was the last I heard in the meeting 3 weeks ago"

"Did Steve agree to it?"

"He didn't exactly fall in love with the idea of beating his future wife and brother in law's up, but it's business and he'll do anything for this business" Mark replied and Summer nodded, she was a little surprised but she didn't take it to heart because the plans could have changed since then. They had to focus on their TLC 2 match at Backlash so a lot of planning had to go into that, so it went out of her head.

"That'll be a strange thing if it does happen" Summer said thoughtfully, "The fact that it would have to lead to that is pretty extreme if they want Steve to turn heel"

"He's had his fun being General Manager with Eric, but the writers took that away from him"

"I don't know why, that was fun to be around"

"I know, it was pretty damn funny seeing that side of Steve on TV"

"That's the man I fell in love with" Summer said smiling at how silly Steve could be, he didn't take himself seriously at all and just loved to have fun. When he was working with Eric Bischoff it was extremely fun to be a part of, the things he used to come up with were completely insane, especially getting Eric drunk and throwing up on live TV!

"That man is still there Summer" Mark said softly, "You've just gotta stay strong through it all"

"I'll try" is all Summer said and then looked at Mark, she'd never really actually looked at him properly before... partly because she'd always been afraid to and then at one point she did hate him. But looking at him now he was pretty damn handsome with his short spiky hair and goatee, it was nice that he was letting his natural red hair come through rather than dying it black all the time, it really brought out his green eyes.

"I don't like being stared at kiddo" Mark said as he'd noticed Summer was making it obvious she was staring at him, "Sorry" she said and then felt herself blushing, she felt silly making it so obvious she was ogling him. But she shouldn't be doing that anyway, as much as Steve was a pain in the ass she'd never leave him so she felt bad for checking Mark out.

"It's not a problem darlin, but next time don't make it so obvious" Mark said and Summer laughed and looked down at her jeans and said "I don't know what came over me"

"Summer it's okay to be attracted to me, most women are" Mark joked making Summer laugh again and say "Egomaniac" making Mark laugh with her, he couldn't deny it, he did have a bit of an ego but he never took it too far.

"I might be a tiny bit attracted to you" Summer admitted feeling a little bit embarrassed about it, she peaked up at Mark who was just staring at her with a small smile on his face, "Now who's staring" Summer mumbled making Mark laugh again and say "Sorry that was my bad this time" then he scooted foreword in his chair and stood up making Summer stare up at him. Then he held out his hands for her to take and then he gently pulled her up and out of her seat, she stood looking up at him pretty confused at what he was doing. But then she was surprised that he pulled her into a gentle hug, making sure he didn't touch her ribs. Summer had to stand on her tiptoes as she wrapped her arms around him; she smiled though as it felt nice to be held when she felt like crap. Mark gently rested his head on hers and smelt her hair and smiled because she smelt so good, she always had.

"You okay?" Summer asked because she was still confused as to why he was doing this, she didn't mind but she was still confused. "I'm okay kiddo, you just looked like you needed a hug" Mark replied as he gently released her, Summer felt disappointed at the loss which made her feel even more confused. Mark saw this and tilted her chin up to look at him; he ran his hand gently down her cheek making her shiver at the contact. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right in this moment so he began to lower his head, but Summer pulled away and panicked, "I can't" is all she said as she backed away towards the door,

"Summer" Mark started but Summer said "Mark- I- I gotta go" and then she bolted out of the room to get some space between them.

"Shit" Mark said as he ran a hand through his hair, he didn't mean for this to happen but he couldn't help how he felt about her, she'd got under his skin in so many ways he just couldn't help himself.

"Now I'm in trouble" Mark said to himself as he flopped back down onto the couch, he had a lot to think about now that was for sure!


	10. Chapter 10

Later on in the evening Summer was waiting by the curtain with Trish and Jackie getting ready to make the save to their teams, it had been a pretty kickass match even though all 3 teams were suffering and extremely sore. But soon it would be over and then Trish would run out first, followed by Jackie and then Summer would be out last to try and beat both women up. She didn't know how her ribs would hold up but so far she'd been okay, she'd managed to warm up properly and she'd dosed herself up on pain killers to keep her headache under control.

"You sure you're gonna be okay babe?" Trish asked Summer as she noticed she was in her own world, they didn't talk much but Trish always knew when something was bothering Summer.

Summer turned to face her and smiled and said "I'm good Trish don't worry"

"How's your head"

"It's not too bad now that the painkillers have kicked in, I'll be alright"

"You know you can talk to me anytime babe, I know we work together but anytime you need me I'm here"

"Thanks Trish" Summer said as she took Trish's hand and squeezed it, "Same for me girl" Jackie added in and gently slapped Summer on the back. Summer smiled and felt a little overwhelmed at the support she had around her, she didn't know whether it was the painkillers making her weepy but she breathed in and out and relaxed before the tears started falling.

"Thank you guys, you're amazing" she managed to get out and then laughed as she gently rubbed her eyes, she didn't want to cry and smudge her make-up.

Trish laughed and hugged Summer and then said "You gonna be alright?"

"Yes I'll be fine" Summer replied through laughter and said "Let's do this"

"You're up guys" one of the producers said waiting by the curtain with his clipboard, it was time for them to make the save so Summer relaxed and then waited for her turn to run out. They'd ran through it a few times during rehearsals and it was all planned so Summer wouldn't take too many hard shots, she felt grateful for that because she didn't want to injure herself further. She paced back and forth by the curtain keeping an eye on the monitor to watch for Trish to slap Jeff in the face, and then she'd run out and take them down.

And just as planned, Trish slapped Jeff hard in the face so Summer ran through the gorilla and burst out through the curtain and the crowd completely exploded when they saw her. She ran as quickly as her ribs would let her down the ramp and into the ring to clothesline Trish to get her away from Jeff. Then she knocked her out of the ring and followed her out so they could battle out there for a while, Jackie would then get involved and shove Summer down to the floor. Her ribs didn't like that and she cried out in pain and held them for a while.

She was wearing her dark blue baggy pants and a neon green t-shirt but it rode up exposing the bandages wrapped around her ribs. Matt came round to check on her and he helped her to her feet, but as planned Edge shoved Matt hard but he accidentally caught Summer and they both went crashing into the steel steps. The force of the steel steps and then Matt's weight squashed against her caused her ribs to feel like they were officially broken. She cried out in agony and the fans were going completely wild chanting "Holy shit" loudly.

"Shit Summer are you okay?" Matt asked as he hovered over his sister, it wasn't supposed to happen but it did look good for the fans.

"I'm alright" Summer managed to get out before struggling for breath, she really did have the wind knocked out of her. Luckily this was the end of it when Jeff came flying off the top rope to take Edge and Christian out while Farooq and Bradshaw were slowly backing up the ramp looking on.

Summer wasn't sure what Edge's problem was, but that was the second time he'd screwed up and caused her to come into harm's way. Matt and Jeff helped their sister up but she could barely stand by herself, so they helped her up the ramp with her ribs screaming in pain. They had to stop so she could catch her breath again, but then they eventually made it backstage out of the way of the fans before Summer said "What the fuck is his problem man? Why does he keep screwing up?!"

"Easy sis just catch your breath, we'll deal with Adam later" Jeff said angrily, Summer knew he was angry because he called Edge by his real name. He was really beginning to get sloppy with his matches and causing unnecessary injury to others, if he continued to do it then this storyline would cause more injuries rather than entertainment.

"God dammit this hurts" Summer wheezed out as she held her ribs, the bandages making it harder to breathe, "You've gotta get these off me"

"Sis they're there to protect you" Matt said as he noticed Summer clawing at her bandages,

"But I can't breathe Matt I've gotta get them off"

"Okay we'll take you to the trainer's room" Jeff said and wrapped his arm around his sister while Matt took the other side, "Don't worry guys I'll take her" both brother's looked to see Steve walking towards them. His segment wasn't until later, it was the start of him turning heel so he was going to beat up his best friend JR Jim Ross in the ring during an interview, he wasn't looking forward to it but it was business that had to be done.

"It's okay we've got her" Jeff said curtly to Steve, Summer had told them everything that had happened and they were both extremely pissed off with Steve, Jeff more than anything because he was closer to his sister, more so than Matt. They felt each other's pain so whenever Summer was in pain, Jeff felt it too and vice versa.

"She's my fiancée, I'll take care of her" Steve said as he stepped forward but Jeff let go of Summer and walked towards Steve and stood nose to nose, "Don't trying anything sweetheart" Steve said sternly

"Don't push my buttons then" Jeff replied and Summer rolled her eyes, shrugged Matt off and said "I'll go by myself" then she headed down the corridor but had to stop to hold her ribs. She moaned out in pain and bent over to hold her ribs, "You're in no fit state to go there by yourself" Summer heard Steve say behind her, she glared at him and said "Stop winding my brothers up and then maybe I'll let you help me" Steve stared at her a little surprised at her outburst but then calmed right down and said "I'm sorry darlin I didn't mean to cause any trouble"

Summer softened a little towards him then and said "Fine you can help me"

"I was going to anyway" Steve replied and then came towards her and wrapped his arm around her to help her towards the training room to get her bandages sorted. But while they were walking they heard another voice, "Steve" he looked up and saw Jeannie walking towards him with the girls, "Dammit" is all Steve muttered and he felt Summer pulling away but he pulled her back and said "Don't you dare"

"Don't squeeze me" Summer said and Steve loosened his grip and said "I'm sorry honey" but Summer wasn't sure whether that was for him squeezing her ribs or what was about to happen now.

Jeannie walked up to Steve, frowning a little because he was with Summer but she stood in front of them with the girls who couldn't help but smile because they were meeting Summer for the first time, as much as their mother disapproved they were huge fans of Summer and her brothers, they were just so daring and cool!

"Jeannie" Steve said curtly and then smiled down at his girls, "Hey girls"

"Hey dad" Stephanie said but Cassidy was just grinning at Summer who fought off the pain in her ribs to smile brightly back at the young girl in front of her. She couldn't believe how much they both looked like Steve, with their blonde hair and blue eyes they were just perfect!

Steve noticed Cassidy grinning like a fool at Summer so he thought now was a good a time as any to introduce them to each other, "Cassidy" Steve said and she looked at her dad with adoring eyes making Summer's heart melt a little bit, "I know from your emails you've been dying to meet Summer"

"Yes" is all Cassidy could squeak out because she was that excited making Steve laugh and say "Well baby this is your chance to talk to her, Summer this is Cassidy your number 1 fan"

"It's lovely to meet you" Summer said softly as she took Cassidy hand who giggled and started jumping up and down in excitement making Summer laugh but then winced as her ribs hurt like hell. Steve looked at Stephanie who looked a little intimidated by Summer so he said "Steph this is Summer"

"It's lovely to meet you too Stephanie" Summer said politely but it almost came out as a wheeze because she was struggling to breathe again. Stephanie shook Summer's hand and soon smiled and relaxed and said "I'm a big fan of yours, you and your brothers rock"

"Thank you" Summer said, feeling a little uncomfortable and embarrassed but Steve smiled at her reassuringly but knew the worst was yet to come, now he had to introduce her to Jeannie. "Summer" he started and Summer knew he didn't want to do this, "This is Jeannie, Jeannie this is Summer" Summer just looked at Jeannie and studied her and didn't like the look of her, obviously with the money that Steve gave her she'd had plastic surgery somewhere along the way because she was looking unnaturally tight and her chest was a little too big and perky. Maybe when she was younger she'd been beautiful but now Summer could just seen an empty shell covered in plastic surgery with fake hair extensions.

"Hi" is all Summer could force out without wanting to hit this woman in the face, she knew it was Steve's ex-wife but she didn't want to be civil, why the hell should she?

Jeannie just looked Summer up and down before ignoring her and going straight back to Steve, "Steve we need to discuss something"

"No we don't" Steve said as he put his arm around Summer again and said "I'm dealing with my _fiancée_" he enunciated the last word clearly making sure Jeannie would understand, "I'm heading to the trainers office to sort out Summer and then I'll be warming up for my segment later, take the girls to their seats so they don't miss anymore of the show and then I'll speak to you later"

"But-" Jeannie started but Cassidy spoke first "I want to see the show"

"Me too, come on sis" Stephanie said and started to lead her younger sister away so they could head towards their seats to watch the rest of the show. Steve watched them go and felt proud that Stephanie was taking control; she was as stubborn as he was and it made him so proud of them.

"I better go" Jeannie said "But this isn't over" then she headed down the corridor towards the girls leaving Summer and Steve alone. Summer felt him breathe a huge sigh of relief and said "I'm sorry about that darlin"

"It had to happen sooner or later" Summer said with a shrug but winced, which reminded her that she needed to head to the trainer's room for some ice and to take these bandages off.

"The girls love you though"

"Now that did surprise me"

"Why? I've told you enough times that they are 2 of your biggest fans, you shouldn't be scared"

"I wasn't scared" Summer tried to defend herself but then said "Well... not_ that_ scared"

"You shouldn't be"

"But they're your daughters Steve, it's scary meeting young children... especially when they're going to become my step daughters" Steve stopped them walking and then let go of Summer to look at her, he didn't think of how difficult it would be for her to meet his daughters, it was a huge deal and to make a good impression as well.

"I'm so sorry darlin" Steve said making Summer look at him funny and say "For what?"

"I didn't think how hard this would be on you to meet them properly for the first time"

"It wasn't too bad, but I thought they'd hate me more than anything"

"Why would you think that?"

"New girlfriend in dad's life, extremely crazy mom having a possible breakdown about her ex husband... yeah I'd say that's pretty tough"

"Mom's can be pretty crazy at times"

"I wouldn't know, I didn't know my mom" Summer said coldly, not liking that Steve was defending Jeannie... it was plain and simple that she was having a breakdown and going crazy and Steve should open his damn eyes and see it.

Steve was constantly being surprised lately by Summer's ever changing moods and tonight was no different, he really liked it but it still was a big surprise. He knew that her mom died when she was a baby so it must be difficult for her to be in this situation and once again, he felt bad for this what was happening.. So instead of causing arguments he gently put his arms around her to hug her softly, Summer was tense at first because of everything that had happened lately, she just didn't know how to feel. She loved Steve unconditionally but with Jeannie being around it was messing with her head so she felt strange being around Steve.

"Don't shut me out darlin" Steve murmured as he could feel Summer tense up at his touch, she used to adore it but now Steve felt her slipping away from him, "I'm still yours" he said as he kissed her head, "I ain't going nowhere" Summer felt herself relaxing at his words and soon gave up and snuggled into him and sighed, "I love you" is all she could think of to say, but even saying the words felt strange now because they didn't have as much meaning as they used to.

"I love you too honey" Steve replied and then gently let go of her and said "Now let's finally get you to the trainer's room"

"Thank you" is all she said and then walked with him down the corridor, but she looked to see Mark hovering not far away waiting for his match. She didn't know whether he'd been watching what had happened but she just couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach as she thought about what had happened earlier today.

Mark nearly kissed her and yes, she might have run off, but she couldn't help but wonder now what it would be like to have his lips on hers. She shivered as she thought about it but then wanted to mentally slap herself, she shouldn't be thinking like this! She loved Steve and that would never ever change.

* * *

Later in the evening Summer, Matt and Jeff and Amy were all back at the hotel sat in their hotel room eating Chinese takeout food and just relaxing after the show. It was nice for just the 4 of them to hang out, Summer loved her brothers and spending time with them was extremely important to her and since Matt was getting closer to Amy, it was nice to get to know her and become good friends.

"Man this tastes sooo good" Summer said as she was ploughing through her chow mien, she was extremely hungry and it was good to have a night off from her diet.

"Can you eat like a lady at all?" Matt asked pretty disgusted watching his sister eat, she looked up at him with noodles hanging from her mouth which made Matt frown and say "Jeff back me up here"

"Hmm?" is all Jeff said as he too, looked up and had noodles all around his mouth making Matt shake his head and said "Guys you're just gross" they both just looked at him again and eventually Matt started laughing, they were both as bad as each other!

"Anyway" Amy said steering the conversation away from bad eating habits, "Sums how come you're not with Steve?"

Summer swallowed her mouthful of food and said "He's having a late dinner with his girls"

"Didn't you wanna join him?"

"Not particularly"

"How come?"

"It's just difficult being around them with Jeannie being so..." Summer just couldn't find the words to suit how she felt about Jeannie, it was pretty damn obvious that Jeannie was psychotic and still in love with Steve and by the looks of it, she'd pretty much do anything to get him back.

"Yeah I gotta admit she is a strange woman" Matt admitted and all 3 agreed with him, "She just seems a little bit crazy"

"But Steve just can't seem to see it" Summer said pretty annoyed as she stabbed at her food with her chopsticks, "I just don't understand why he can't see through it all and realise how psychotic and crazy she is"

"Try and see it from his side Sums" Jeff said cautiously making Summer look at him, "He's completely confused about all of this, he's engaged to you and has got Jeannie sniffing around him again and is using their children as a weapon"

"Meaning?"

"She's dangling them in front of him with false promises that they can live with him, basically as long as he does what she says"

"But that's blackmail!"

"Sums, Steve will do anything for his family you must know that by now" Matt added in

"Of course I know that"

"And Steve adores his girls and feels terrible that he wasn't around when they were growing up and he wants to make it up to them"

"But this is the wrong way to do it"

"Men are stupid creatures" Jeff admitted and Matt agreed, "That's right we are"

"But-" Summer tried to say but Jeff got there first "Love conquers all Summer, and Steve is a family man and he'll do anything to keep his family happy"

"But Jeannie isn't family anymore" Summer said pretty frustrated "So why does she get all of his attention and he pushes me to one side?"

"I can't really answer that Sums" Jeff said feeling sad that he couldn't help make it any easier, "Only Steve has those answers"

"But he tells me that there's nothing wrong between us"

"Well... maybe you should believe him?" Matt asked cautiously and Summer just looked down at the floor and said "I'm trying but it's just so damn hard" she felt tears forming and set her food down and just stared at the floor, "Something inside of me really wants to believe him, but the more she's around the more I feel him slipping away, she's using the kids to her advantage and he's falling for it every single time and I don't know what to do. I can't tell him he can't see his children anymore because that will crush him and I'd be a bitch, but the more it carries on the worse it gets for me"

"Sums stop over thinking this" Matt said as he could see just how torn up his sister was about this, "I know you've got trust issues but Steve always means what he says and if he says that she isn't a problem, then she won't be a problem"

"But-"

"You should play this to your advantage" Jeff said and Summer looked at him quizzically, "You told us earlier that his daughters adore you, maybe you should spend as much time as possible getting to know them and Steve will see it as you wanting to be a family, then it'll eventually phase Jeannie out and you'll win" Summer wiped at her eyes and let that advice mull around in her brain for a while, of course she wanted to get to know Steve's daughters and find out what they love. But it would be difficult to spend time with them without Jeannie hovering around; she was very protective of them so getting them on their own would be difficult. But of course she'd give it a shot and hope for the best, she was far from a quitter and would take on any challenge.

"I'll give it a shot" is all she said as she sat herself up properly from slouching against the bed, they'd all decided to just crash on the floor and eat their food while talking. It was a good idea at the time but now that the painkillers were wearing off, Summer felt like somebody was sitting on her ribs. Luckily her head hadn't smacked against the steel steps when Matt crashed into her, so it wasn't too bad at the moment but she knew soon that she'd have to dose herself back up again.

"It'll work out for the best sis" Matt said as he smiled at his sister "It's a psychological fact that men swoon when they see the woman they love with young babies and children"

"What about older girls?" Summer asked

"How old?"

"10 and 14 I think" Summer thought about it and remembered that was what Steve had said, "Yeah that sounds about right from what Steve had said"

"So it'll be a good time to talk to them, a 10 year old needs somebody to look up to and a 14 year old needs a role model so they don't turn into a girly girl" Amy said and Summer looked at her and said "You reckon?"

"Hell Sums we were teenagers once, you had a role model didn't you?"

"My brothers" Summer said honestly

"Exactly! And you turned out awesome, so if you set a good example for the girls then they'll turn out awesome and not stuck up"

"And hopefully with them being in Texas they'll get their proper accents back" Summer replied sounding hopeful, she really didn't like that they had British accents and their dad was a Texan... it just didn't sound or look right!

"They've got British accents now?" Jeff asked pretty surprised and Summer just nodded at him, "Damn that's not right"

"Exactly so hopefully now that they're in Texas for a while they'll go back to their roots and I can bond with them" Summer said brightly, feeling a little bit better about talking it out with her brothers and best friends.

"See you're sounding better already" Amy said happily

"Yeah I do feel a little bit better about things" Summer replied but winced as her ribs were reminding her that they were still injured, "But I'm in a lot of pain"

"Slouching against the bed won't help" Matt said sternly making Summer look at him and then blow raspberries at him, Matt didn't look very impressed so Summer just grinned and said "So bossy"

"I'm only looking out for you, and I still feel bad for falling into you"

"It wasn't your fault, it was Adam... again"

"He's been warned and if he causes more unnecessary injuries then he'll be suspended" Jeff said as he gently stood up from the carpet and stretched but he groaned in pain because his ribs were killing him too.

Matt frowned at his siblings and said "During this next TLC match don't do anything too extreme"

"Where's the fun in that?" Both Summer and Jeff said together and then looked at each other surprised, it was weird how they were thinking the same things!

"I don't want you getting injured like this every time we have a pay per view event, because then you always end up suffering for weeks afterwards!" Matt said hotly as he glared at them both, they both looked at him and Jeff held up his hands in defeat and said "Alright man you win, no more extreme stuff"

"Don't eliminate all extreme things" Summer added in "Otherwise it won't be 'team extreme', it'll just be 'team'" both brothers looked at her and then at each other and Jeff said "Yeah you're right, okay I'll rephrase it... no more too extreme stuff"

"That's better" Summer replied and grinned at her brothers and at Amy who grinned back. She loved being around all 3 of them, they were as bad as each other when it came to being extreme and she knew it wouldn't change.

"We'll have to start going through a few things for Backlash and the whole build up to it" Jeff said as he made a start on the ice cream after wandering over to the mini freezer in their room, he plopped himself on the bed this time... mostly to get away from Summer, she was a devil when it came to ice cream!

"I'll be out of the picture for most of it, it'll be two separate fights that'll have to mingle into one" Summer said as she was eyeing Jeff up with the ice cream, she knew what he was doing and she wasn't impressed, "Things are gonna get extreme with the women in the next few weeks"

"Speaking of which" Matt interjected, "Are you going to be alright with this strap match you've got going on?"

"I should be" Summer replied "Why?"

"Well as long as she steers clear of your ribs, otherwise that'll hurt like hell" Summer thought about that for a while, being pushed into the steel steps tonight was a wakeup call that her ribs were extremely bruised, would having this strap match be worth the pain?

"You gotta think of your body Sums" Jeff said as he noticed Summer was thinking deeply, "I know I sacrifice mine a lot but, and I don't mean this in a sexist way, I'm a lot stronger than you so I can take a little bit more, you should really think before you go too far with the girls"

"I'll think about it" Summer replied and Jeff knew she meant it, normally she'd protest and say she was just as tough but sometimes she needed to think with her head rather than her body.

"That's all we ask of you sis" Matt said "Just think about your body, we all want to be here for a long time but with the way things are going you'll crash before your 30"

"I know" is all Summer said and looked at her brother and smiled, "I'll be a bit more considerate now, especially since I'm going to become a stepmom... I've got a lot of growing up to do"

"Things will be okay with that, you don't always have to be grown up... you can be the fun one they come to when things get too serious" Amy said with a smile making Summer laugh and say "Yeah that sounds good to me"

"Have you thought anymore about whether you want a family of your own with Steve?" Matt asked and Summer just stared at him in surprise, that was a sudden change of topic!

"I don't know really" Summer said honestly as she picked at the carpet, "With how strange things are between me and Steve right now I can't see the future like I used to"

"Meaning what?" Jeff asked

"When I looked at him I could see the future clearly, travelling the road together until we got sick of it, spending time at his ranch and just having fun, then when the time was right I could see me holding a baby and being the mother to his children... but now" Summer paused to hold back tears, "Now that picture doesn't seem to be as clear" then she looked back down at the carpet rather than seeing the pain on her brothers faces, she didn't want their pity, she just wanted to fix things.

"Summer I-" is all Matt started but just couldn't find the words, so Jeff took over, "You really did want a baby with him?"

"Yes" Summer finally looked up stared at Jeff, "I wanted to give him the world and I knew having a child with him would prove how much I love his stupid ass and wouldn't leave him"

"But now" Jeff coaxed and Summer looked at him and said "But now... I think about it and see that all the time I was saying how I'd never leave him, but I never realised that _he_ could leave _me_ just as easily" both Matt and Jeff just looked at Summer, completely surprised by what she said because it was true... all the times they'd heard their sister say to Steve that she'd never leave him, but Steve could easily turn around and leave her without a second glance.

Not really knowing what to say to make things better, Jeff slowly slid off the bed and sat next to his baby sister and just cuddled up against her. Summer smiled at that and just rested against him, with Matt and Amy holding her other hand... it was times like these that she was grateful she had such wonderful people in her life. She hoped that she'd never lose Steve but if it ever came to that, she knew she'd eventually get through it with the help of her brothers, without them, she'd be nothing.

"You gonna crash here tonight?" Matt asked breaking the silence between them; Summer nodded and said "I'm too tired to move so yeah if that's okay"

"Not a problem, just you'll have to crash next to Jeff on the bed"

"That's okay"

"Unless you want me and Jeff to top and tail and you and Amy can share the other bed?"

"Whatever is easier for you"

"I'm not sharing a bad with you" Jeff mumbled

"Who would you prefer, me or Hunter?" Matt asked making Summer smirk, Jeff fell silent for a while before saying "Good point" making Summer and Amy laugh but Summer had to stop because her ribs didn't like it. "Oh man I'll be glad of the day these damn things stop hurting" Summer said as she gently placed her free arm around her waist, feeling the horrible bandages that were around her ribs.

"Know the feeling" Jeff said as he too scratched as the horrible bandages that were around his ribs too, "But they heal quicker than you think"

"If you're lying I'll punch you in yours" Summer said and then laughed at Jeff's surprised expression, "Anyway guys you can stay up talking but these tablets need taking" she pointed to the small collection on the bedside table, "And I need to go to sleep otherwise I'll be extremely cranky"

"Good god we don't want that" Matt said and Jeff agreed "Nope we certainly don't"

"Hey! I'm not _that _bad!" Summer protested but the looks she received off her brothers made her laugh and say "Okay so maybe I am that bad, so move outta the way so I can get ready for bed" then she slowly got up from the floor and stretched carefully. Matt watched her and then said "Are you going to tell Steve what's happening?" Summer spun round to face him and looked doubtful but then said "I suppose I better tell him"

Matt frowned and then said "Sis I don't mean it in a nasty way, but Steve is after all, your fiancé and I know that you're having problems, but there's no need to turn into a child about things. Just explain where you are so he doesn't end up worrying" Summer just stared at Matt completely dumbfounded for a while, she couldn't think of anything to say so Matt continued "Like I said, I don't mean it in a bad way but you two love each other and you behaving like this will not benefit you in any way, the more you behave like this the more time he'll be spending with Jeannie"

"Okay okay I'll talk to him" Summer replied and dug out her phone from her pocket, she was still a little surprised at Matt's words but she knew he had a good point, the more she behaved like this the more he'll be pushed towards Jeannie. So she sent him a quick message: **I'm staying with my brothers tonight, I'll see you in the morning. ILY xxxx**

She sent that and then started getting herself ready for bed, but her phone beeped signalling an incoming message, **don't be like this darlin, please stay with me tonight xxxx **she sighed and read his response once more, she desperately wanted to be in his arms but she just couldn't do it to herself because he'd spent the evening with Jeannie and the girls.

The jealously was eating her alive, Summer couldn't handle jealously very well, she'd never been able to ever since she was younger due to the other girls at school teasing her about not having a mom. She'd never really had any females in her life so having one now trying to steal her man was causing new feelings, and they were not very good ones!

"Problem?" Jeff asked as he saw Summer standing in the middle of the room looking lost, he tried to read the messages over her shoulder but she hid her phone and then said "Steve wants me to stay with him tonight"

"You should go to him" Matt said, "Remember what I've just said to you"

"I know but-"

"Don't be like this Sums" Amy added in "He's just text you and wants to be with you, go to him and rock his world"

"TMI Amy" Jeff said as he scrunched up his face in disgust, "Total TMI"

"As much as I'd like to rock his world" Summer replied and smirked at Jeff's face "I can't with the pains in my ribs"

"Cowgirl?" Amy suggested and laughed as Matt prodded her in the ribs and Jeff looked seriously grossed out, Summer just started laughing and said "I'm not going to do anything like that!" then she walked over to the bed to grab her sweatshirt and said "Alright guys I'll see you in the morning"

"Doggy style is just as good!" Amy called after her and Summer laughed pretty hard and saw Matt tackle Amy to the ground tickling her senseless. She shut the door and then headed down the corridor to hers and Steve's room, she did feel the usual butterflies in her tummy and it made her smile as she imagined Steve in just his boxer shorts lying on the bed. The amount of times she'd opened the door and found him lying on the bed made her so horny she'd jumped his bones there and then, maybe tonight would be no different? But then she thought about her ribs and knew she couldn't go too crazy because it would hurt like hell.

She made it to their room and pulled out the keys and unlocked the door and stepped inside, she looked around and didn't see Steve and frowned. Was he still out with her? Her question was soon answered when the bathroom door opened and Steve stepped out with just a towel around his waist and droplets still running down his chest, he looked so unbelievably sexy Summer had a hard time concentrating. But she shut the door and then leant back against it still looking at Steve, who turned to face her and stopped dead in his tracks. They both stared at each other for a long while, the air changing between them, charging and becoming extremely intense. Summer felt herself getting turned on, her breasts feeling full and she was wet and extremely ready for him, her breathing increasing already and he hadn't even touched her yet!

Steve came charging at her and took her head in his hands and kissed her passionately, pushing her up against the door. Summer gasped at the sudden contact, her ribs not liking it but at the moment she didn't care about anything but Steve who threw her sweatshirt on the floor and then made a start on her vest. She'd showered in her brothers room and just threw on her vest and grey sweatpants with no bra on, she was set to relax before this happened. But she heard Steve groan when he pulled her vest off and saw no bra,

"Good choice darlin" he murmured as he started to kiss and suckle her breasts, she moaned and held onto his shoulders but then slid her hands down his back and he groaned again. But then he suddenly dropped to his knees, yanked her sweatpants down and off and before Summer could say anything his mouth was on her at the same time he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. She gasped in surprise and then moaned loudly because it felt so good the way he was sucking at her clit, there was no let up and before she knew it she'd spiralled into a toe curling orgasm that had her holding onto Steve for balance otherwise she'd fall to the floor.

"That didn't take long" Steve murmured and chuckled softly as he stood up in front of her and Summer could see her arousal around his lips and wanted nothing more than to kiss him and taste herself. So she pulled him into a passionate kiss and she moaned because she could taste herself, Steve kissed her but then pulled away so he could kiss her neck. Summer was breathing so heavy it was like she'd run a marathon but it was extremely hot and passionate and she loved it.

"Ohhh my god" she breathed out as Steve pushed himself inside of her without warning, she loved it when he was spontaneous and tonight this was amazing. She was breathing heavy on his shoulder as he wrapped her legs around his waist and starting kissing and teasing her neck, thrusting deeply as he did so.

"So good" Summer breathed out before he kissed her passionately once more, his tongue sliding into her mouth, completing devouring her. "It'll only get better honey" Steve breathed out, "We'll have a lifetime of this"

"Yes, oh god yes" Summer breathed out as her head fell back against the door, she didn't care if they made noise, she didn't care if they woke the whole floor up!

Steve continued to thrust into her so deeply it was pushing just past her limits but she wanted to take all of him, she wanted to possess him and let him know that she was his forever. "Only you" Steve murmured with the uncanny ability to read her thoughts, he was like a machine with the way he was pounding into her and it was bringing her orgasm closer and closer, the door hard against her back and ribs but she just didn't care.

"You're so close darlin, I can feel it"

"It's what you do to me" Summer breathed out as she clawed at him, her nails scrapping up and down his back, "Do that again" Steve growled which spurred her on so she ran her hands gently up his back and then scrapped her nails sharply down again which caused Steve to shout out loudly "Oh fuck! Darlin-" Summer cut him off as she kissed him again roughly, she was so close now she couldn't stand it, "God Steve I'm so close, I need you"

"Me too honey, when you cum I'll be right there with you"

"Faster"

"No" Steve said sternly, "I'm breaking my promises already doing this with your injured ribs"

"But-"

"No" Steve said again and stopped thrusting and looked into Summer's eyes who stared right back at him, she knew he was serious and nodded but said "Please don't stop, I'm so close, so damn close" Steve smirked and kissed her softly before saying "If it's an orgasm you want then it's an orgasm you'll get" then he started thrusting hard and deeply causing Summer to moan out loudly, "Oh god oh god yesssss"

"Let me hear you darlin"

"Yes keep going!" Summer shouted and soon her orgasm took over and her body was nearly convulsing against Steve's, "Good girl" is all Steve groaned out and soon he was cumming hard and deeply inside of her, he groaned and then slowed down and rested his head on her shoulder breathing heavily. Summer was still twitching against him still feeling the aftershocks of an incredibly powerful orgasm, she shakily reached out to touch his head which was damp with sweat and she lifted his chin up to look him in the eye. He stared back at her with those deep blue eyes and she could see right through him, all the way to his insecurities and deepest fears. But he blinked and just like that, it was gone and he was back to his normal loving self.

"Sweetheart that was..." Steve trailed off and kissed her softly on the lips, "I know" is all she could think of to say because words were not enough to describe what they'd just been through. It was raw, passionate and exactly what both of them needed, "It's only you Summer, only you and I can tell you right now that I ain't ever leaving, believe me honey"

"I believe you" Summer whispered as she kissed his shoulders soothingly, "I believe you" and in that moment she did believe that he wouldn't ever leave her, they would get through this and come out of it stronger than ever before.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been another crazy few weeks for Summer and her brothers and just like Wrestlemania, it was almost time for another amazing TLC match. All 3 teams had been working hard throughout Raw and Smackdown to make their storyline one of the most popular since the Stone Cold and Vince McMahon feud. The fans were with them every step of the way and couldn't wait to watch the upcoming match to see if it would top the one at Wrestlemania.

Summer and Jeff had been planning some pretty awesome stuff and never imagined that Edge and Christian would agree to it but they had and it would blow the fans away. They'd talked about it for the past week and it was even agreed by the creative team, just as long as there was enough padding under the stage so it didn't cause injury. It caused both Summer and Jeff to get extremely excited and they were pumped up and ready for the pay per view tonight.

Summer's career might have been going extremely well, but her personal life was slowly falling to pieces with everything that had been happening with Steve. The following week on Raw after beating JR to a bloody pulp in the ring, Steve had made his debut with Jeannie as his manager and the fans were slowly falling for it. He didn't get as many cheers as he used to and was starting to beat up some pretty popular people including his friend JR, the now popular Kurt Angle and the even more popular Rob Van Dam. Fans didn't like it at all and were starting to really get into the storyline that was unfolding.

But ever since his debut with Jeannie his attitude had changed professionally and outside of the ring he was different as well, not really spending time with Summer and preferring to be with Jeannie to 'discuss storyline plans' which Summer knew was just an excuse. Of course he didn't ignore her all of the time and every night they still shared a bed together, but Summer could tell Steve was changing into somebody she didn't like.

She'd tried to spend some time getting to know the girls and at first it was working, she'd bonded with them and they were really hitting it off talking and laughing and having fun. She took them around the arenas and introduced them to everybody she knew and they were really enjoying themselves. They already considered her family and Cassidy was happy to have found somebody to bond with and Stephanie had found her role model, she'd learnt a lot from Summer so when she went back home to England she could stand up to her bullies.

The only problem with that was Jeannie, because the girl's attitudes were changing and she'd noticed she'd gone absolutely mad at them and told them to stay away from Summer. She told them that Summer was a bad influence and was no good for them, so now they had to stay with their mom or stay back at the house in Texas with their babysitter. It broke Summer's heart but she had no choice because she'd tried to argue against it but Steve stepped in and stood up for Jeannie. It had stopped Summer in her tracks so she stormed out of the room to get away from them, fortunately Steve made the right decision and followed her and apologised but it wasn't enough for Summer. She could see Steve changing before her eyes and it was painful to see it, because of course, he kept denying it and saying nothing has changed.

Summer thought about that night in the hotel room where they'd made such passionate love and he'd promised that he wouldn't leave, but now that felt like it was months ago not weeks. She just didn't know where she stood with him now, he'd been all over the place and she was beginning to really worry about him. It had really been bothering her to the point where she was distracted through her matches, she managed to finish them perfectly but some of her moves had been sloppy and not on target. The backstage fights had been more powerful than planned to the point where she'd taken a proper shot to the face and nearly broken her nose. Thankfully it had only been a thin metal sheet that Jackie smacked her with, but still, it did hurt like hell! Things were beginning to spiral out of control with Summer and she didn't know what to do about it.

"Sis are you sure you're gonna be alright to do this?" Jeff asked his sister who for some reason, was chewing on the sleeve of her cardigan, she hadn't done that in a long time so Jeff knew things were really bad in Summer's world.

She looked at him and then said "I'll be alright"

"Are you sure? It's a long way to fall to screw it up"

"It's not that far remember, only halfway" Summer replied as she looked at the stage that was being built for Backlash tonight. Both Summer and Jeff were going to climb halfway up the stage and jump off together to perform double leg drops to Edge and Christian, it would leave Matt to pick up the victory again so they remained champions. He was aware that they were performing another huge stunt but he'd decided to let them get on with it and not argue because he knew he wouldn't win.

"Are you sure we should only go halfway? It'd look kinda lame" Jeff suggested as he surveyed the stage, it was about 20ft tall and he was thinking of doing something even more daring and he knew that Summer wouldn't refuse it.

"You're suggesting we jump off the very top?" Summer asked quite surprised as she looked up to the top of the stage and saw how high it was, could she really do that?

"I'm suggesting we do just that" Jeff replied as he rubbed his hands together feeling the adrenaline and excitement building, Summer watched him and could feel the very same thing happening to her... dammit! Sometimes it was a curse being so close to him!

"Feel it Summer" Jeff said as he stared at her with that crazy look in his eyes, the one he had whenever he thought of something crazy, "We can do this"

"Yes" is all Summer whispered as she was really feeling it now, it would be a huge adrenaline rush to do something as daring as that!

"We won't hurt that much" Jeff added in, "By the looks of it they're padding it up nicely" they both stood and watched the production crew stuffing crash mats and foam underneath the stage where they'd fall. It was where the Spanish announce table would be but they'd both dismantle it so they'd have room to perform the leg drops on Edge and Christian, and then if they could get up from the wreckage they'd celebrate properly in the ring with Matt with their title belts. But it was a big if, because if they couldn't move then Matt would carry the belts up the ramp with him to check on them both. It had all been planned for weeks but just like Wrestlemania, things could always go wrong!

"I didn't realise just how crazy you were Jeff" Summer said as she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a little chilly standing under the air conditioning. She was wearing her denim cut off jeans and a white vest with her blue cardigan, but it was getting close to show time so they needed to make a move and get ready.

"You must know" Jeff said as he ran a hand through his blue and green hair, "Because you're just as bad, when you've got an idea the fire that burns in your eyes is bright and you become so alive it's an adrenaline rush just being around you"

"Right back at ya" Summer replied making Jeff smile as he wrapped an arm around his sister and said "We gotta get ready"

"Lead the way" Summer replied as she walked with her brother to head backstage so they could get ready for their match. 

* * *

Steve was sat in the stands with a bottle of water just observing what was happening around him, he was watching the production crew as he sipped his water. He'd spotted Summer and Jeff instantly, he could always pick them out of a crowd because they were so different from everybody else. They were in deep discussion about something but he knew it must be about their match tonight... yet another TLC match. He was pretty pissed about it but it was out of his hands and he didn't have any power to cancel it, so he had to sit back and watch once again, his fiancée get beaten to a pulp.

He knew he hadn't exactly been the world's best boyfriend as of late, but he was so confused he could barely think straight. Because he was around Jeannie so much now that she was his on screen manager things were stirring inside him again. He looked past her flaws and remembered how funny she could be and how passionate she could be when it came to his career. He loved spending time with his daughters; he'd really got to know them and was bonding with them on his days off by taking them fishing and having fun back at his ranch.

Of course it made it ten times better because Summer was there, they really loved her and were so happy to have found someone they could look up to and admire. They ran around the house playing stupid games, they made jewellery together and Summer even taught Stephanie how to play guitar. It made Steve the happiest dad in the world to see his daughters having so much fun bonding with their new stepmom.

Soon after all of that though, Jeannie had got involved and barred Summer from seeing them because their attitudes were changing. They were standing up to her more often and were no longer being pushed around, but Jeannie soon took care of it and they were back to their old ways. Plus they were no longer allowed to be at the ranch, they had to stay in the house Jeannie was renting (with the help of Vince of course) and stay with the babysitter while Jeannie was on the road with Steve.

Summer went absolutely crazy at Jeannie one evening and told her a few home truths, but something deep inside Steve had heard enough and put a stop to it. He'd even surprised himself by doing it, he'd stood up for Jeannie instead of backing Summer up and it had certainly cost him. Summer had refused to speak to him for the rest of the week, and things were still a bit shaky now. But it was Steve's own fault, he really didn't know what was going through his head anymore, Jeannie was a pain in the ass but things were stirring deep inside him and bringing back old feelings.

At one point he'd loved this woman more than anything in the world, he'd got down on one knee and asked her to be his forever... a memory like that never faded away. He'd stood by her side as she gave birth to his two beautiful children and that was something he'd never forget either. There were a lot of memories awakening inside Steve and it was really making him confused.

Could he love 2 women at once? Was that even possible?

He sighed deeply before sipping his water again and then ran a hand over his head, but he was startled when he heard a voice beside him, "Strange to see you up here" he turned to see Shawn sitting next to him, "I could say the same for you" Steve replied making Shawn smile and say "I love running up and down the steps as a warm up, it's just a problem with my old age getting back down in one piece" Steve laughed lightly at that and said "Well I ain't carrying ya"

"Some friend you are" Shawn shot back pretending to be hurt with his lower lip trembling making Steve laugh again, "You've always been a crazy sumbitch"

"Well I am from Texas, we're all crazy"

"Can't argue with that son" Steve replied and then smiled before he sipped his water and then set the bottle down in front of him. Shawn noticed he was looking a little distracted and said "Everything okay man? You haven't seemed to be your normal self in weeks now" Steve looked down at the floor and then stared blankly out into the arena and said "That's cause I ain't been myself"

"Want to tell me why?" Shawn asked cautiously, he knew Steve could fly off the handle at any point so he trod carefully to see if he could try and help. Steve just sighed and said "Things in my life are falling apart, and I don't know how to put the damn pieces back together" Shawn sympathised with him and was careful with his words when he said "Is this about Summer?"

Steve was quiet was a while before nodding and saying "Yep it's about Summer"

"Is she okay?"

"I wouldn't know, I've barely spoken to her for the past few weeks"

"Because of Jeannie?" Shawn asked cautiously again, afraid he'd get punched but Steve didn't move an inch... he just continued to stare blankly out into the arena, he ran a hand over his head and said "Yeah because of Jeannie" Shawn just frowned and felt like punching Steve in the face, but he bit his tongue and calmed himself down before saying "So what's been happening? A lot must have happened for you to be like this, I haven't seen you this bad since you had to make the decision about your neck surgery" Shawn knew the answers to these questions but he wanted to hear it from Steve himself, he'd heard all about it from Summer and he was pretty pissed at Steve's appalling behaviour.

Of course he could sympathise a little bit, because Jeannie was the mother to his children and she'd have to be in his life until the kids were old enough to make their own decisions and go their separate ways. But there was no excuse for pushing Summer to the sidelines and spending most nights ignoring her, while he spent time with his ex-wife misleading her feelings and causing his fiancée nights of heartache. It wasn't right at all but Steve couldn't see what he was doing so it was just making things worse.

"With Jeannie being around" Steve started making Shawn turn to look at him, he was surprised to see just how uncomfortable Steve looked while talking about this, "Things have been stirring deep inside me, things that I thought were dead and buried when we got divorced. But seeing her again and spending all this time with her has made things reawaken inside me, I forgot how funny she can be and how driven she was about my career and always wanting me to be successful. I can spend time with my girls and get to know them and see how they've grown up and changed since the last time I saw them. Things just seem normal when she's around" Steve finished and Shawn just stared at him dumbfounded, he hadn't mentioned Summer once and now he was beginning to feel angry again, but luckily Steve continued before Shawn could say something bad, "But then I think about Summer and I feel my heart skip a beat and my stomach does somersaults, I go weak at the knees and I struggle to find the words to describe how much she means to me. I love her Shawn and I want to spend my life with her and have children with her, honestly I've never felt like this before and it scares me at the thought of losing her"

"This is what I don't understand" Shawn replied, "Saying things like that makes me think that Jeannie is nothing and Summer is everything, but then you speak of Jeannie like you love her"

"I don't know how I feel, is it possible to love two women at the same time?"

"You still love Jeannie?" Shawn asked pretty surprised, as he watched Steve stare out into the arena again lost in thought, "I think a part of me will always love her but right now I just don't know if that love is worth the risk"

"You're going to leave Summer?" Shawn asked with more force than he wanted to, it made Steve turn to face him and say "No I ain't leaving her, I never will"

"So what's the damn problem Steve? If you keep saying that then stop with the Jeannie bullshit and move on and away from her" Shawn said forcefully because he was getting impatient because of Steve's confusing words. Steve however just stared at him blankly; he just honestly didn't know what to do about this, would it be worth going back to Jeannie to go down the same old road again? Or spend a new and exciting happy life with Summer not knowing what would happen next? She was a rollercoaster of a woman and so unpredictable, she always kept him on his toes!

"This isn't easy Shawn, it's so damn difficult" Steve said softly because he didn't want to argue, he really needed someone to help him. Shawn instantly calmed down and knew that he had to give advice just like he did to Summer, "I'll try and help you Steve, I sat up here with Summer nearly a month ago and gave her some advice" Steve's head snapped up when he said that, "You've spoken to Summer?"

"I speak to that little lady nearly every day" Shawn replied, "You have no idea just how torn up that young woman is, she's hurting more than you'll know"

"Oh" is all Steve could say

"She's tried so hard to be patient and wait this whole thing out, she respects that Jeannie is a part of your past with her being the mother to your children and all... but she never expected her to be a part of your future too"

"But-"

"That girl is a mess" Shawn continued making sure his point was getting across to Steve "Like I said she's been so patient and understanding about all of this, but _you've_ got to understand that she can only take so much before she gets upset and eventually walks away, would you want that?"

"No I don't want that I've already told you I can't afford to lose her, it'll tear me to pieces if I lose her. I've just gotta think about it that's all, I've just got to think about my feelings towards Jeannie, whether they mean anything"

"Maybe you should talk to Summer about this? Have you ever thought about that? You should just be honest about your feelings towards both her and Jeannie and say that you need some time to think all of this through" Shawn suggested because it did sound like a good plan, Summer needed to hear the truth and then they needed to spend some time apart for Steve to realise what a dumbass he's being by throwing away such a good girl.

"Do you reckon Summer would appreciate that?" Steve asked after he'd thought about it, "She'd respect you for being honest but of course it will hurt her, but she deserves to know the truth" Shawn replied and Steve just sighed and realise he'd have no choice but to talk to Summer and tell her everything. He'd tried to pretend that everything was okay, but things were getting out of hand and he was keeping Summer in the dark and without answers. He had no idea how badly Summer had been hurting until Shawn had just said it, she was putting on a brave face but occasionally it was slipping and it would continue to slip until she had answers.

"I've got no choice have I?" Steve asked, but already knowing the answer to this question as he looked at Shawn who was shaking his head, "Afraid not Steve, she's got to be told"

"I can't do it tonight she's got this match to prepare for and I don't want to drop something like that on her otherwise she'll screw up and get injured... again" Steve replied and sighed as he was worrying about her match tonight, she was pushing herself too hard being extreme with her brothers. With all of things running through her head she'd screwed up a few things during matches, Steve was worried sick when she'd taken a full blown shot to the face during her hardcore match backstage with Jackie. He ran all the way down the corridor to go and find her to see if she was okay, luckily she hadn't broken anything. She was spiralling out of control and Steve was starting to get worried, he knew she loved to be extreme with Jeff but Jeannie's words did come back to haunt him... maybe she did have more guts than brains.

"You'll have to speak to her after her match, it'll hurt like hell but it needs to be done because she's driving herself crazy by doing more and more extreme stuff with Jeff" Shawn said softly

"You've noticed that too?" Steve asked

"Of course I've noticed, I've been around that little lady enough to know when something is bothering her and this is driving her crazy, she's focusing her energy on her career but it's like she's punishing herself through all of these matches"

"How do you mean?"

"All of the pain that this situation is causing her, she's channelling it into her career through extreme matches. You saw that strap match with Trish, she shouldn't have hit her too hard but she did and caused Trish to have some nasty marks on her back and legs"

"But-"

"I know I know, Trish hit her pretty hard and caused more bruising to Summer's ribs but Summer really is spiralling out of control and it's because of you" Shawn said and Steve just fell silent and stared down at the floor feeling really bad about this, Summer's behaviour was getting worse and it needed to be controlled. And the only way to do that was to tell her the truth and sort everything out between them,

"I'll make sure I talk to her after the pay per view tonight" Steve confirmed, "I've got to sort this out once and for all"

"What about Jeannie?" Shawn asked

"I'll have to speak to her as well"

"But you'll still work with her?"

"She's a part of this storyline now, being my manager and all"

"So you'll spend time away from Summer yet get closer to Jeannie? I'm sorry but that doesn't make sense to me"

"Shawn I don't know what I'm gonna do about it, Vince hired her to the business and she's involved in this storyline"

"Well cut her short and fire her, tell Vince it's not working out so you can spend some time away"

"It's not that simple, I don't want to lose my girls when I've only just got them back" Steve replied and Shawn knew that he wouldn't get through to Steve just yet, he needed to figure it out himself... he just hoped it wouldn't take that long!

Shawn checked the time and saw it was close to show time and he needed to prepare for his match, so he stood up and said "I've gotta get ready for my match and I presume you have too?"

"Yeah I've got a match too, beating up another crowd favourite for me to get booed"

"Are you enjoying turning heel?"

"Yeah I kinda like it so far, but I do feel bad for beating these guys up to get booed... I'm so used to coming out and being cheered to the point where it's deafening"

"You'll get used to it" Shawn replied, "When I turned heel it was pretty fun in the end"

"I'll take your word for it" Steve replied as he stood up and stretched his legs, Shawn stood next to him and said "So you're gonna be alright?"

"I'll sort what needs to be sorted" Steve replied, "But thanks for the advice I appreciate it"

"Anytime Steve you know that" Shawn replied as the two men shook hands and then prepared to walk down the stairs to head backstage to get ready for tonight's pay per view.

* * *

Summer was sitting on one of the crates near the gorilla position waiting for her brothers to show up, their match was up next and Summer could feel the nerves spreading through her. She loved the rush it gave her because she could hear that the crowds were pumped up and ready, chanting and cheering for their favourite stars. It was awesome to hear the crowds chanting her name whenever videos appeared on the titan-tron, she was so excited when the production crew made a music video about her and the fans went crazy every time they saw it. She couldn't believe how popular she had become, all because she was being herself and working hard inside that squared circle.

As exciting as it was, Summer always thought about Steve and her mood took a nosedive. She hadn't spoken to him yet today, she'd shared a room with her brothers and hadn't seen much of him throughout the morning or in the afternoon when they arrived at the arena. Deep down she knew where he was, he was obviously spending time with Jeannie and preparing for his match tonight and she was being his cheerleader. She hadn't even seen him when she and Jeff were out in the arena watching the stage being put together, normally he was in or around the ring talking to the crew or practising moves inside the ring. But she hadn't seen him for hours and was starting to get worried; after all of the promises Steve had made to stay by her side, he was still slipping away from her to spend more time with Jeannie. She was driving herself crazy by saying that it was 'just a phase' and that he'd soon come back, because after all, no matter how many times she tried to convince herself it wasn't true, Steve was slipping out of her life more and more every day. It was painful to admit it but Summer knew she had to prepare herself just in case Steve did pack his bags and leave.

"Sis come on stop moping" Summer looked up and saw her brothers standing there ready for action, they were extremely worried about their sister lately and wished that they could help.

"I'm not moping" Summer argued back but just couldn't make it sound convincing, Jeff raised his eyebrows at his baby sister and said "You suck at lying"

"I know" Summer said and sighed, "I'm just finding it difficult to get my head in the game"

"Well you've gotta focus sis" Matt replied, "You know the drills when we're in a match this serious" Summer looked at her brother and said "You're right, you're right I'm sorry I need to focus" then she got up from the crate she was sitting on and said "When are we heading out?"

"In about 10 minutes, have you warmed up?" Matt asked

"Yep I'm all ready to go"

"Just remember and I'm saying this to both of you" Matt said to both of his siblings who just stared at him, "Please be careful when doing this stunt off the stage, remember it's only halfway" both Jeff and Summer looked at each other and knew not to say anything about them changing the plans, he'd go absolutely crazy and cause a scene.

"We'll be careful" Summer said when Matt narrowed his eyes because they hadn't responded, "Yeah bro we'll be careful" Jeff said as he slapped his brother on the back as he jumped up and down, Summer was hopping from foot to foot starting to feel the adrenaline rush because she could hear the fans chanting and cheering. Summer was about to say something but noticed that her brothers were looking above her head at something or someone, so she turned around and saw Mark heading towards them. The butterflies that filled Summer's stomach made her feel so giddy she felt sick, she stopped jumping because she knew she'd throw up if she didn't. She'd seen Mark more and more since this whole mess with Steve, he'd been so supportive and friendly it was nice to be able to confide in someone. They hadn't mentioned anything about what happened between them, the night Mark almost kissed her and he hadn't made any other attempts either.

At first she was disappointed because she was attracted to Mark and wondered what it would be like to kiss him, but then she wanted to kick herself for thinking like that. Summer knew that her relationship with Steve was on the rocks but she wanted so desperately to remain positive about it, and she knew that thinking about Mark was wrong... but sometimes she couldn't help it. She wondered what it would be like to have his big strong body on top of her, kissing her, sliding his big hands up and down her body-

"Summer!" Matt said gently shaking his sister back to reality; she looked at him blank for a moment before saying "What?"

"Mark wants to talk to you"

"He does?"

"That's why I'm here kiddo" Mark said with a smirk on his face, he thought she looked so damn adorable right now he was fighting the urge to go over there and kiss her.

"Erm" is all Summer could get out before clearing her throat and saying "Okay, lead the way" making Mark smirk again and gently put his hand on the small of her back to steer her towards a quiet area of the corridor where they could talk. "You've only got a few minutes sis" Jeff called after her, "And then get your ass back here!" Summer turned around and saluted him before walking with Mark again, he lead her down the corridor away from the gorilla position so it was quieter.

"What's up Mark?" Summer asked once they'd stopped and she turned to face him, she always forgot how tall he was!

"I just wanted to check to see if you were okay"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Summer asked making Mark raise his eyebrow and say "Don't play coy with me kiddo, you know what I'm on about"

"Things are..." Summer trailed off and ran a hand through her curly hair, she just didn't know how to finish that sentence, Mark noticed this and said "That good?"

"Yeah" is all Summer said and laughed a little bit at how ridiculous is sounded, "I just don't know how to describe it"

"Hang in there, things will get better"

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Well the truth is babe I don't know how things will turn out, but I'm just trying to remain positive for you" Mark replied and Summer smiled at him, he was so sweet at times!

Mark smiled back and said "So you're hanging in there?"

"Just about" Summer replied as she looked up at him, her hair fell around her face but she tucked it behind her ears but again, it just fell around her face, she scowled and just gave up and heard Mark chuckling to himself, she just looked so damn cute!

"You're quite the character aren't you?" Mark asked with a smile making Summer smile but then look down at the floor going shy, Mark laughed again and said "Just as long as I make you smile"

"Yes you have and you do whenever I see you" Summer replied and smiled once more, but she said "Anyways I better go, I'm receiving death glares from my brothers"

"Good luck tonight, but be careful" Mark replied and lightly tapped her nose making her scrunch her face up at him, "I'll be alright"

"Good, now go on get with ya" Mark lightly tapped her on the butt making her jolt forward and then look at him with a bemused look on her face, he walked away without another word but the smile on his face made her smile too. What was going on with him? He was actually a decent guy and Summer loved it.

"Are you blushing?" Amy teased once Summer was back standing next to her brothers, her cheeks a bright pink and she looked flushed, "It's nothing" she tried to hide her face and calm herself down but it was difficult because she couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah because it _looks_ like nothing" Jeff teased as he elbowed his sister gently in the ribs, making her laugh, "Honestly! It's nothing I'm okay so stop worrying"

"We gotta focus guys" Matt said bringing them back down to reality, "We're up next" Summer looked around and felt pretty disappointed that she hadn't seen Steve, he usually wished her luck before her matches but she hadn't seen him at all. She looked around once more before following her brothers, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jeannie walking out of a room wiping her mouth, her hair was a mess and her clothes creased and out of place. Summer just couldn't move forward, she was glued to the floor and couldn't take her eyes off Jeannie who looked and saw Summer and smirked as she restyled her hair before sauntering off down the corridor. Summer was about to go after her but somebody grabbed her arm, "Sis get your ass moving we gotta go!" Jeff then dragged his sister towards the gorilla position to head out on stage. But Summer was in her own world, she couldn't believe what she'd just seen... who was Jeannie with in that room?

Was it Steve? Did he just cheat on Summer?


	12. Chapter 12

TLC 2 had been completely crazy so far, it had been more adventurous and more dangerous than the first one at Wrestlemania! But like all good things, it soon had to come to an end so Summer and Jeff were leading Edge and Christian up the ramp towards the staging area. Summer had been battling with the women but they were cat fighting about who was going to be the women's champion so it let her loose to battle with Christian. The fans loved that Summer could compete with the men and they were chanting her name loudly as she hit Christian over the head with a steel chair. Jeff had managed to floor Edge so they could walk up the steps onto the stage to clear the Spanish announce table so the area was clear. They overturned the table and let it crash to the floor so Edge and Christian had to quickly roll out the way and get up in time to crawl onto the stage.

Jeff shouted to Summer "You ready to do this?!"

"Hell yeah!" Summer shouted back as she stomped on Christian to prevent him from moving. It was Summer who had to climb up the stage first and then try and entice Jeff to climb up after her, so she walked to the edge of the stage and the fans soon knew what she was going to do and they were soon going crazy. Rung by rung she climbed higher and higher before motioning for Jeff to follow her, the fans were cheering and chanting his name and after kicking and punching Edge and Christian a few more times to stop them from moving. Summer quickly looked over to the ring and saw Matt battling with Bradshaw while Farooq was knocked out cold outside the ring. Trish and Jackie were battling outside the ring so Matt was able to pick up the victory from Bradshaw to retain all 3 titles.

"Keep going sis!" Jeff called from underneath Summer who started to focus again and continue to climb up the ladder towards the top of the stage. She climbed on top and waited for Jeff who stood up and saluted the fans who were going crazy at this point.

"Sure you wanna do this?" Jeff shouted as he looked down to check whether Edge and Christian were in position and they were, so Summer held out her hand which Jeff took and they stepped forward to the edge of the stage. It was a long way to fall to screw this up but Summer was ready to do it, she loved being reckless and wanted to prove it to the world.

"Ready?" Summer asked and Jeff nodded and soon Summer jumped off the stage with Jeff to hit the double leg drop, but without it being planned, Edge and Christian rolled out of the way so both siblings crashed into the stage. Thankfully it wasn't too serious because the ring crew had padded the stage up extremely well, but with the force of both Summer and Jeff falling onto it the wood cracked and they did fall through it. Summer knew that she'd probably reinjured her ribs again but she was so full of adrenaline she didn't care, that was amazing!

The rush of falling off that stage sent her adrenaline levels through the roof! She slowly turned her head to see Jeff and she could see that he was grinning from ear to ear; both of them were okay and that was the important thing. She still couldn't believe that the guys had moved out of the way, but they hadn't been warned that Summer and Jeff were climbing all the way to the top of the stage so it was probably a good thing that they moved.

Summer faintly heard the sound of the bell ringing which meant that Matt had won the match, they were still champions! But both she and Jeff knew that Matt would scold them when they got backstage for going too far, they'd promised him they would jump from halfway and not climb all the way to the top. So he was seriously going to lay it into them when they were backstage.

"Sums can you move?" Jeff asked his sister as he slowly got up from the mess to go and tend to his sister, "My ribs hurt but other than that I'm good" Summer replied as she slowly moved from the wreckage to roll onto her side. The referees and EMT's had come out to check on them both but were surprised when the two of them were up and awake without a scratch on them. Jeff ached from falling off a ladder earlier in the match, other than that he was feeling better than he deserved.

"Let's get you guys checked over backstage" Terry the head trainer said as he was still amazed that both of them were standing up straight. Jeff held Summer's hand as he led her down the steps and the fans went crazy for them, they saw Matt walking up the ramp with all 3 belts and he looked extremely pissed. But he gave them their belts and they held them up for the fans making them go crazy once more, cameras flashed all around and the chants were getting louder and louder. But soon Matt turned around and stormed backstage leaving Summer and Jeff to follow, both knowing they were in for an ass kicking.

* * *

Steve was glued to his chair waiting for the TLC match to start, he was pretty anxious to see how it would turn out so he remained watching the screen as the build up video played. He hadn't realised just how physical Summer could be and watching this video proved that she was, with the beatings that she took and the beatings that she gave out. Steve had always known that she was going to be a handful when they started their relationship, but that was what attracted him to her, because she was just so different. He loved her dearly but with everything that had been going on, he needed space to clear his head and do some soul searching.

He'd been staring at the screen so long he'd gone into his own world, not realising that Jeannie had walked into his locker room. He looked at her and noticed straight away that she looked different, she'd tried to tidy her hair up but it was still a mess and her lipstick was smeared, what had she been up to? He found it strange that a hint of jealously was bubbling up inside of him, but he managed to control it and just stare at her.

Jeannie tried to wipe her mouth again but noticed Steve was staring at her, "What?"

"Nothin'" Steve replied with a frown as he turned his attention back to the TV where Summer was dancing around with her brothers with the fans going crazy. It was that loud he could hear it from the arena; he was still amazed that the fans loved them so much. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Summer, she always looked so damn beautiful wherever she went, always making heads turn.

"I hope you'll pay attention to how reckless she can be" Jeannie said as she came out of the bathroom once she'd cleaned herself up from the romp she'd just had with one of the superstars, she'd wanted to get her hands on him for years and tonight she finally got to climb all over him. It was perfect timing seeing Summer standing there watching, now she'd be paranoid and push Steve further away... maybe break off their engagement? That would be the best thing ever!

"She's not reckless" Steve mumbled as he watched Summer jump over the ropes and land on Farooq and Bradshaw knocking them to the floor. Jeannie watched as well and could feel the jealousy burning away inside, she knew that Summer was talented and extremely beautiful and she hated it completely. Why did she get to be so successful? Why did Steve love her so much to want to marry her? It just wasn't fair!

"Steve be serious for a moment, you can tell how reckless she is by wrestling men"

"That's because I trained her" Steve replied making Jeannie just stare at him, "You trained her?"

"Yes I trained her when she was cleared from her neck injury"

"And you told her to wrestle men?"

"I didn't tell her, she's always wrestled with men even when she was training before she came to the business" Steve replied and Jeannie felt more jealously deep inside, but she calmed herself down before saying "That's a pretty tough thing to do"

"That's why I'm so proud of her" Steve replied as he felt the pride inside his gut, she was a tough young woman and could tackle anything physically. But he also knew that emotionally Summer did struggle to cope, she didn't handle change very well and this situation looming over her head was causing her to struggle and cause her to go overboard with her matches. She needed to be spoken to after the pay-per-view was over, it was going to be tough but it had to be done. And while Jeannie was with him, he had to speak to her as well, "Jeannie" Steve started and then cleared his throat, "Sit down I need to talk to you about somethin'"

"Okay" Jeannie replied sceptically as she sat down on the couch opposite Steve who looked serious, which did worry her, "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking about this a lot and somethin' needs to be done about it" Steve said

"I don't understand" Jeannie replied, a little confused as to where this was going but Steve continued, "I ain't gonna lie, these past few weeks I've been feeling things I haven't felt in years since being around you" Jeannie smiled at that, so he did still love her! But the smile was soon wiped off her face when Steve said "But it's completely messed me up"

"Why? It shouldn't mess you up, it's a good thing!"

"I ain't so sure it is"

"But why?"

"Because my heart belongs to Summer, I love that little lady but then I think about you and I feel so confused" Steve said as he ran a hand over his face in frustration, he hated this situation and just wanted it to be over. Jeannie just stared at Steve, her heart racing because she knew what he was going to say, "Steve, sweetheart look at me" Jeannie then reached out and gently took Steve's hand and carried on, "You know what we had was amazing both physically and mentally, we understood each other and we just made the perfect couple"

"Until you turned into a bitch" Steve replied

"And you turned into a stubborn jackass"

"I've always been a stubborn jackass"

"It was difficult raising 2 girls on my own while you were on the road"

"I told you that it would be fine if you travelled on the road with me" Steve replied as he narrowed his eyes, Jeannie scowled at him and said "This is no business to raise a child in"

"Shane and Stephanie turned out okay" Steve shot back and Jeannie knew she wouldn't get anywhere with this, she thought she'd done the right thing by raising their children away from the business. But then without Steve it was difficult to cope when things got tough, things just got out of hand and in the end Steve walked away and filed for divorce.

"We're never going to agree on this" Jeannie said "But things are different now, the girls are grown up and can travel with us"

"They need their education" Steve replied sternly, he was never a strict father but he'd be damn sure both of his girls got the education they deserved. "I agree they need their education" Jeannie replied making Steve frown, she was just contradicting herself and making this up as she went along and he was tired of hearing it. He pulled his hand away from hers and said "Look Jeannie this isn't what I wanted to talk about"

"Then what is it?"

"I need to take some time away from both you and Summer"

Jeannie jumped up from the couch and said "That's bullshit!"

"No it's not, dammit sit down and listen to me!"

"No I'm tired of this! We both love each other so why the hell can't you just get rid of Summer and be with me!?"

"When did I say that I love you?"

"You said it earlier!"

"All I said was that being around you stirred up some old feelings; I never once told you I still loved you"

"Even if I don't say it I know that you do love me"

"I don't know how to feel about you anymore, but I know that I can't be around you anymore"

"I've got a contract now" Jeannie said smugly "I'm not going anywhere" Steve stood up when she said that and glared at her, "You ain't gonna threaten me darlin'" Steve said sternly with narrowed eyes, he saw Jeannie cave slightly at that but she soon regained her composure and said "I'm your manager Steve, you've gotta work with me whether you like it or not"

"Yeah? Well we'll see about that" Steve replied and he could see that he'd won, Jeannie didn't know what to do or say now and he'd got her cornered. He had more power than she did and he could get things done, he didn't want her as his manager so he'd pull some strings to get her fired.

Steve noticed that the crowds were really pumped up and so loud it was almost deafening, "What's going on?" Jeannie asked and both she and Steve stared at the screen to see what was happening. And what Steve saw almost made his heart stop beating, Summer and Jeff were climbing to the top of the stage, "No" is all Steve breathed out, surely she wasn't going to do this? But Steve's silent prayers did no good; Summer still continued to climb to the top of the stage until she was standing hand in hand with Jeff.

"Don't do it" Steve said loudly, "Please don't do-" Steve cut himself off when he watched his fiancé jump off a 20ft stage landing pretty hard onto the wooden platform. Jeannie was about to say something but Steve was already out the door and running towards the stage to go and check on Summer.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?!" Matt shouted as soon as they were backstage and clear of the gorilla position, "You said you'd only go halfway! You could have killed yourselves!"

Matt then shoved Jeff who shoved him back, "It was all planned Matt! We knew what we were doing!"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Matt shouted and shoved at his brother again, this time Summer got angry and shoved Matt back and said "Don't push him!"

"Don't get involved!" Matt shouted but Summer shoved him again and said "We didn't tell you because we knew this would happen!"

"Do you guys have a death wish or something?!" Matt replied as he ran his hands through his hair to try and calm down, watching his siblings jump off that stage nearly caused him to have heart failure!

"Just relax bro we're okay" Jeff said as he stared at his brother, if he laid a hand on Summer he'd be a deadman!

"But that doesn't stop me from worrying! I nearly died a thousand deaths inside that ring!" Matt said as his temper was rising again, "You need to tell me about these things!" Matt stepped forward and both brothers were going to fight but Summer got in between them and said "Stop this! Enough!" Both brothers were still trying to get to each other but Summer shouted "Enough!" one last time and both brothers stopped because they knew they'd hurt their sister who was sandwiched between them.

"Do as the little lady says and walk away" all three heard a voice and they looked to see Mark standing there ready to get involved in case all 3 started fighting. Matt and Jeff soon backed off but were still glaring at each other,

"This is none of your business Mark" Matt said sternly, Mark narrowed his eyes and said "It would be my problem if you laid a hand on that girl right there"

"I wouldn't touch her" Matt replied

"Neither would I" Jeff replied

"Then I suggest you both go your separate ways and cool down and reign in your tempers" Mark replied as he took his shades off and stared at both brothers who glared right back, but soon Jeff sighed and said "Sis I'll see you in the locker room"

"Okay" Summer replied and watched her brother storm off down the corridor, "You can move your stuff into my room if you want" Mark offered but Matt shook his head and said "I'll be alright, but thank you Mark"

"No problem"

"Sis I'll see you in a bit"

"Don't be too hard on him" is all Summer said as she watched him head down the corridor to cool off.

Summer realised she was left alone with Mark so she looked up at him and laughed a little, "Sorry you had to see that"

"Don't worry about it kiddo these things happen"

"But we're normally such a close family"

"Things happen darlin', I know it sucks but in a way you did kinda see it coming" Mark replied making Summer stare up at him with raised eyebrows, Mark smirked back down at her and said "You should have told him that you were going all the way to the top of the stage"

"But-"

"Yes I know he worries but you should have given him some sort of warning, I nearly had a heart attack just watching that"

"It wasn't meant to be _that _bad" is all Summer could say making Mark fold his arms and say "Darlin you knew damn well how extreme that was going to be" Summer didn't say anything and just stared at him, Mark could see the twinkle in her eye and just laughed making Summer smile at him.

"At least you're in one piece"

"We planned it well so that the stage was padded enough that we wouldn't feel it" Summer said proudly making Mark smirk at her again, "I saw you out there earlier with Jeff, is that what you were doing?"

"Yeah we planned it all but we didn't want to tell Matt because he'd freak out and get it changed"

"I know he can be protective"

"That's an understatement" Summer replied, "He's always been like this, if he had his way I'd be wrapped up in cotton wool"

"Keep this sort of behaviour up and I'll wrap you up in somethin'" Mark replied making Summer just stare at him wide-eyed, he'd tie her up? With what? Summer felt the butterflies in her stomach and her legs felt weak, why did that turn her on? She was about to reply but she saw Steve marching towards her, and what made it worse was that Jeannie was not too far behind him. She was still mad at what she saw and she wanted answers from Steve, this had gone too far now and she was getting tired of it.

"Steve-" is all she got out before he crushed her against him, she squeaked out in surprise as her ribs didn't like that... they were still sensitive from landing onto that wooden surface. He smelt so damn good she'd almost forgotten that she was mad, but then she came to her senses and shoved him off and then stared at him,

Steve looked at her and said "What's wrong?"

"You stay the hell away from me" Summer said coldly, "Don't pretend everything is alright when it's not"

"Darlin I don't understand"

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not"

"Just leave me alone" Summer said as she tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and said "Tell me what's wrong"

"You know damn well what's wrong"

"But I don't" Steve replied as he was getting more and more confused, what the hell was going on?

"See I told you she was crazy" Summer heard Jeannie say behind Steve, so Summer broke free from him and stood in front of Jeannie who looked worried now that Steve wasn't in front to protect her. Summer towered over her with narrowed eyes and said "I'd be careful"

"You're only worried because he wants me back"

"You're lying"

"Tonight was just the beginning" Jeannie whispered and then smirked which sent Summer's temper dangerously high, she tried to control it but Jeannie wasn't making it easy.

"He doesn't want you" Summer said but Jeannie just smirked and said "That's not what he said earlier tonight and boy did he prove it too" that did it, Summer slapped Jeannie so hard it made her hand sting after the contact, Jeannie fell to the floor and Summer was about to come after her but Steve grabbed her by the waist and said "That's enough!"

"No it's not!" Summer replied as she tried to squirm free from his strong grip, she was wriggling that much Steve was actually struggling to keep a hold of her, "I told you that's enough so stop it!" Steve shouted pretty loudly, Summer stopped wriggling and pulled away from him as she'd never heard him shout that loudly before. But it didn't stop her from being angry as well, she was extremely pissed off with him and wanted a damn good fight with somebody.

"We're gonna sort this out later" Steve said sternly as he stared at Summer who was glaring back at him, "Damn straight we are, go and tend to your 'girlfriend'" Summer said sarcastically before storming down the corridor with Steve staring after her. But he looked up and saw Mark standing there with his arms folded and he was shaking his head, "Boy, you've really screwed things up now"

"Fuck off Mark" Steve replied irritably making Mark raise his eyebrows at him, "I'd watch yourself, you haven't exactly done yourself any favours just now"

"Meaning what?"

"You chose your ex over your fiancé, in my view... bad choice" then Mark sidestepped Steve and walked through the gorilla tunnel to get himself ready for his upcoming match. Steve stared at him walking away, realisation dawning on him... he'd chosen to stand up for Jeannie rather than Summer. Why the hell had he done that?

"Dammit" is all Steve said before turning around with his hands linked on top of his head, he looked at the mess in front of him, Summer had stormed off and he'd been left with Jeannie who was sitting on the floor holding her tearstained face. Now how the hell was he going to clean this mess up?

* * *

"I can't believe the bastard did that!" Summer shouted angrily as he paced back and forth in her brother's hotel room. They'd made it back to the hotel safely with everything patched up and sorted, they'd all calmed down and made friends again. But Summer was still seething about what happened with Steve an hour ago, he'd actually chosen Jeannie over her? What an asshole!

"I'm just as surprised as you sis" Jeff said as he watched his sister pace back and forth in the middle of the room, he was lying on the bed while Matt was in the shower.

"He chose that witch over me, and I'm his god damn fiancé!"

"Explain what happened earlier"

"I did"

"Not clearly, you were that angry you could barely get your words out... you were close to foaming at the mouth" Jeff said and started doing impressions making Summer just stare at him, usually she'd find it funny but tonight she was too angry to laugh.

Jeff noticed this and said "Alright I'm sorry, carry on"

"I saw Jeannie walking out of a room wiping her mouth and readjusting her clothes"

"When?"

"A few minutes before our match started, that's why I was so distracted"

"That's makes sense as to why you weren't behind us"

"I just didn't know what to do about it, she looked a complete mess and then the bitch had the nerve to smirk at me"

"She saw you?"

"Yeah and smiled as she sauntered off down the corridor" Summer replied as she copied Jeannie's walk making Jeff laugh and say "Oh man if she walked like that I wouldn't want to be seen with her"

"That's exactly how she was walking, she knew damn well that I saw her and what pissed me off was that I couldn't go and confront Steve about it"

"How do you know it was Steve's room she was leaving?"

"It was one of the locker rooms; Steve could have been in any one of them"

"How do you know?"

"I've barely seen him today and remember I arrived at the arena with you guys so Steve could have arrived and dumped his shit in any locker room"

"That's true"

"Exactly! Steve obviously slept with her and she was rubbing it in my face"

"Do you really believe that Steve would cheat on you?" Jeff asked making Summer stop pacing to look at him, "In your heart do you really think that he would?" Summer thought about that and just didn't know what to say,

"I just don't know"

"Really?" Jeff asked surprised, there was a time when Summer would say that Steve wouldn't do anything to hurt her but to hear her say that did surprise him, "Summer I'm in shock"

"Why?"

"It just seems like you're losing faith in him" Summer sighed and then looked down at the floor, and then back up at Jeff and said "That's because I am" before they could discuss anything in more detail, there was a knock at the door startling them both. Jeff rolled off the bed and headed towards the door and was surprised to see Steve on the other side, "What do you want?"

"Is Summer in here?" Steve asked and Jeff was reluctant to say anything, but he soon sighed and opened the door further to reveal Summer pacing in the middle of the room.

"Sis" Jeff called and Summer looked up and scowled when she saw who it was, "I've got nothing to say to you"

"Please Summer" is all Steve said as he stepped further into the room, but Jeff didn't let him get any further, "There's a lot we need to discuss" Steve continued making Summer just stare at him, she'd changed into her grey shorts and navy blue vest with her hair clipped up messily all over her head, she looked incredible and Steve wanted nothing more than to hug her. Summer eventually just sighed and said "Fine" then she walked towards him before grabbing the spare key off the table, a clear sign that she was not stopping with him.

"I'll be up waiting for you" Jeff said before he kissed his sister's forehead and watched her walk down the corridor to head to Steve's room.

Steve unlocked the door and let Summer walk in before he did, as he always did like a gentleman. She stormed past him and then stood in the middle of the room with her arms folded, "Let's get this over with" is all she said as she stared at Steve who shut the door and then slowly walked towards her, "Don't" is all she said making Steve stop walking and then say "What's wrong?"

"I wanna know what the hell happened back there" Summer said angrily, "Why the hell did you choose her?"

"I didn't choose Jeannie"

"Bullshit"

"I ain't lying darlin, I was just dumbstruck as to what happened"

"You know damn well what happened because you were a part of it"

"Part of what?"

"Stop acting so innocent!" Summer shouted angrily as she was getting tired of this, Steve just stared at her wide eyed but he knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Shawn told him that she'd been patient so far, but she was starting to crack and the anger was boiling over.

"Honey I ain't lying to you, what's got you so upset?"

"I saw Jeannie walking out of one of the locker rooms with her hair and clothes a mess and she was wiping her mouth" Summer said as calmly as she could without looking at Steve, she was that angry she'd love nothing more than to punch him in the face.

"When was this?" Steve asked as he'd also wondered why Jeannie had looked such a mess when she walked into his dressing room.

"A couple of minutes before my match, I couldn't even confront her because we were heading out to the ring, if Jeff hadn't of grabbed me I would have screwed everything up"

"You gotta believe when I say that wasn't me she was with"

"But I don't know that do I"

"That's why you've gotta trust me, and you know that I have my own dressing room so why would I be in the locker room?"

"I don't know Steve, I don't know anything about you anymore because I've barely seen you today. You arrived at a different time so maybe you did go to the locker room I don't know" Steve felt bad when she said that, it was true that he'd been distant lately and he felt terrible about it but he needed to explain himself.

"Summer please stop pacing, I need to talk to you so please sit down" Steve said gently making Summer look at him, at first she felt like being a brat and annoying him but then she decided against it so she sat in one of the comfy chairs instead of on the bed. Steve sat in the other chair and faced Summer who was waiting for him to speak, but he was finding it difficult to put the words together. How could he tell her that he needed some space? It would destroy her!

"First of all sweetie, you gotta know that I love you very much"

"But?"

"But... being with Jeannie these past few weeks has started to stir things deep inside me, things that I thought were long gone" Steve said making Summer just stare at him, she was starting to get uncomfortable now, was this the part where he was going to say he was leaving her?

"In a strange way, I've really enjoyed being around her again and being with my girls has meant the world to me" Summer felt the tears rolling down her face and she started to slide off the chair, she didn't want to be around him anymore, she couldn't even look at him.

"Darlin' please don't cry" Steve said as he watched Summer get up from the chair and wipe her face to get rid of the tears, "Just tell me straight Steve, right now... are you leaving me?" Summer asked as she wiped at her face again, frustrated with herself because she was crying and just couldn't stop. Steve just stared blankly at her and Summer knew right in that moment that he was leaving her, "I can't be here" is all Summer whispered as she headed for the door.

"No! Summer don't leave"

"Answer the question Steve" Summer said as she spun round to face him, "Are you leaving me?"

"No dammit I ain't leaving!"

"Then what the hell is going on?!"

"Dammit it's hard to explain"

"Try harder then" Summer replied as she just stared at him, she'd never seen him like this before, so tongue tied and so edgy... what the hell had Jeannie done to him?

"Were you in that room when Jeannie walked out?"

"I was not" Steve replied honestly

"Then where were you?"

"In my dressing room getting ready to watch your match when Jeannie walked in and she looked like a mess" Summer just looked at Steve, she desperately wanted to believe him but the trust they'd built up together was taking a few blows and starting to crumble.

"So she wasn't with you?"

"No honey she wasn't"

"Then why is she allowed to share a dressing room with you and I can't?" Summer asked with narrowed eyes, "How do I know that something isn't happening in there?"

"Because you have to trust me!" Steve shouted making Summer just stare at him in surprise, "You should know me well enough now to know that I would never cheat on you!"

"I don't know what to think anymore" Summer replied as more tears formed and started to fall, she wiped them away and said "I don't know what's happening to you, you're slipping further and further away from me and I don't know what's going on. Tell me what's going on"

"I'm trying to Summer but it's too hard" Steve replied as he ran his hands over his face and sat down on the edge of the bed, "I don't know what to do about all this"

"Alright then I'll make it easy for you, are you or are you not still in love with Jeannie?"

Steve looked up at Summer and eventually said "I don't know, that's the problem"

"Do you want to get back together with her?"

"I don't know" is all Steve said again, making Summer dread her next question, "Do you want to stay with me?" it came out barely a whisper as she tried to choke back more tears, she had to know the truth even if it killed her.

"Darlin I just don't know anymore, I need time" Steve managed to get out before looking down at the floor feeling ashamed, Summer however just stared at him and felt her world crumbling all around her, he'd thought about leaving her? She couldn't believe it, she stood frozen to the spot and hated it when Steve started talking again "I love you so much it hurts to breathe sometimes, but I think I do love Jeannie as well... but I need to figure out what that love means and whether it's worth it"

"Oh god" is all Summer said as she put her hand over her mouth, mostly to stop herself from vomiting all over the floor, Steve looked at her and said "What I'm trying to say is that I think we need some space away from each other, I need to really think about what I want"

"Have you told Jeannie that?" Summer choked out with disgust making Steve nod and say "I will talk to her later"

"Oh great save the best till last" Summer replied as she rolled her eyes, she was both angry and extremely upset and she just wanted it all to end.

"Darlin I am so sorry about all of this, this is not what I wanted"

"You promised me" Summer bit out, "You promised you'd never leave"

"I know, I know I did"

"So what the hell has changed? Kick her ass to the curb so we can move on with our lives, our relationship"

"Summer it's not that easy" Steve replied and Summer was angry now, he needed to grow a pair and take action against her!

"I'm gonna make it easy for you then" Summer said as she took a big breath to try and calm herself down, she held up her left hand and slowly started to slide the ring off of her finger... her precious engagement ring that meant everything to her. She held it between her fingers but then threw it at Steve, it bounced off of his leg and landed on the floor, "I don't need a part time fiancé Steve, I need you with me 100% through the good and the bad. But you've hurt me tonight, more so than I ever thought you could but you managed to accomplish it by spending more time with Jeannie. So I'm gonna make this real easy for you, you should get back together with Jeannie-"

"Summer-"

"Spend more time with your children and repair your relationship with them, become a big happy family again and move on with your life" Summer finished and then headed towards the door without a backwards glance, the tears were still streaming down her face as she opened the door, "Please don't go" she heard Steve say behind her, she wiped her face before saying "I'm already gone" then she walked out of the room without a backwards glance. As soon as the door closed she finally let the dam open and the tears starting falling, her whole world had just fallen apart... she had nothing left.

* * *

"I can't believe I decided to bet against you" Hunter said glumly as he threw his cards back on the table and scowled at Mark who smirked and said "I told you boy, you don't ever bet against me because you won't win"

"Yeah yeah" Hunter said glumly making Mark and Shawn laugh; they'd decided to chill out after the show tonight by playing some poker and having a few beers. But Hunter was not happy because of losing so much money against Mark, he'd claimed he wasn't very good at poker but he was obviously bluffing because he'd cost Hunter nearly $200.

"All you gotta do is admit you suck and I'll stop playing" Mark said as he shuffled the cards before holding them in his hands waiting for Hunter, would he admit that he sucked?

Hunter however just glared at Mark who was just smirking and waiting for his response, Hunter threw up his hands and said "Alright you win I lose"

"That's not the right answer"

"Okay I suck at poker!" Hunter shouted and then folded his arms making Mark laugh and then throw the deck of cards onto the table, "Damn boy you're a sore loser"

"No I'm not" Hunter said childishly making Mark raise his eyebrows at him before taking a swig of his beer, "So what do you wanna do now?" Shawn asked both men,

"Well I would have suggested we go out on the town but _somebody _has taken every dollar I had" Hunter replied as he stared at Mark who just smirked and said "I told you that you could have stopped but you didn't"

"I thought I had the upper hand"

"You've _never_ had the upper hand... in anything" Shawn interjected and then laughed at Hunter's shocked face, "We're supposed to be friends man" Hunter said and sniffed loudly pretending to get upset, "You said you loved me"

"I do honey, I do" Shawn replied as he too pretended to get upset, but both men started laughing and looked at Mark who was just staring at them both, "You guys are sick"

"You're just jealous" Hunter replied with a grin but all 3 of them fell silent when they heard something outside in the corridor.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked

"Let's go check it out" Hunter said as he got up from the table and walked over to the door with Mark and Shawn behind him. He opened the door and was surprised at what he saw, "Summer?" Hunter said making Mark fully alert as he walked past Hunter to see what was happening; Summer was curled up on the floor sobbing her heart out and was inconsolable.

"Summer" Mark said gently as he crouched down slowly in front of her, he gently reached out and touched her arm causing her to jump, "Whoa steady kiddo, it's me, it's Mark" Mark said gently as Summer looked up at him and tried to wipe her eyes but the tears wouldn't stop falling, she was sobbing uncontrollably and just couldn't stop it, her heart was shattered in pieces and she didn't know what to do.

"Up we get kiddo, come on" Mark said as he gently scooped Summer up into his arms and carried her into Hunter and Shawn's hotel room. They stepped aside as Mark carried her into the room and set her down gently on one of the beds. He gently stroked her face and said "Baby girl what's happened" Summer just looked at him and couldn't get any words out because she was still sobbing, she fell back onto the bed and covered her face again. Mark just looked at her and then back at Hunter and Shawn who looked just as clueless, they had no idea what was going on or what had happened. But Shawn walked forward and sat on the bed and gently stroked Summer's head, trying to calm her down. He had a strange feeling that this had something to do with Steve; he'd promised he was going to talk to her later tonight after the show and it looks like he had. But the thing that Shawn didn't know was what Steve had actually said to her to make her so upset.

Summer's sobs eventually stopped and she was left sniffling and shaking because she was cold from lying in the middle of the hotel corridor. Shawn stroked her back gently and then tried talking to her, "Sweetie" he started as he felt Summer slowly sit up, her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were still tearstained from crying so much, she looked at him and eventually found her voice, "I'm sorry" she squeaked out as she wiped her face again.

"For what sweetie? You haven't done anything wrong"

"For this" Summer replied as she gestured towards her appearance, she knew she looked like a mess.

"Kiddo we're more concerned about you not your appearance" Mark interjected as he swept her hair away from her face, she looked at him and then said "Thank you"

"Not a problem kiddo. Are you gonna tell us what's happened?" Mark asked and he could see Summer's bottom lip trembling again, but she took a deep breath to calm down and then said "Me and Steve had an argument" then she wiped at her eyes to stop the tears from falling, Mark and Shawn looked at each other and then back at Summer, "And what was the outcome of that sweetie?" Shawn asked but he had a feeling he already knew the answer, "I- I broke up with him" Summer whispered and then looked down at the floor, more tears swimming in her eyes.

"As in... you completely broke up with him?" Shawn asked

"Yes"

"The engagement? Everything?"

"Yes" Summer whispered, "I broke it all off, we're no longer together"

"Sweetie I'm-" Shawn started but just couldn't find the words, instead he pulled her into a hug and held her tighter when he felt Summer snuggle into him and start to cry again.

Mark just sat there completely stunned; she'd broken up with Steve? They were no longer together? It was a bit of a shock because Steve and Summer had always been so happy together, they were the perfect couple and nothing could come between them. A very small part of Mark was happy that she'd broken up with him; it meant that he could swoop in and spend more time with her. But then he felt ashamed of himself, Summer needed a friend right now and a friend he would be, he'd protect her and make sure that nobody else hurt her.

"Is there anything we can do kiddo?" Mark asked making Summer look at him blankly, she didn't know what to do about anything... she just felt numb.

"I don't know what to do" Summer said honestly and then wiped at her eyes again, "I'm too tired to think"

"Then try and get some sleep" Hunter said as he pulled the blankets back on his bed, "I'll sleep on the floor"

"I couldn't do that to you" Summer said but she could already feel her eyes drooping, she was so tired she just wanted to forget about everything for a while. Before Hunter could respond Summer had already fallen asleep in Shawn's arms, "I'll put her in my bed" Shawn said as he gently shifted with Summer in his arms, then he moved her so she was lying in the bed, she snuggled into the blanket and was soon in a deep sleep.

"Man she's wiped out" Hunter said as flopped down on his bed and looked at Shawn who was still standing next to Summer, he stroked her hair and said quietly, "She's been through enough tonight, maybe things will look different tomorrow"

"I doubt it Shawn" Mark said, "She's just broken up with Steve, she'll be messed up for a while"

"I still can't believe it actually came to that" Hunter said

"Well Steve did say that he was going to talk to her" Shawn replied

"What's actually been going on?" Mark asked because he was actually a little confused about everything that had been going on lately. Shawn looked at Mark and motioned for him to sit back down at the table so that they were away from Summer so they didn't wake her up. Mark sat down at the table and then Shawn followed, he took a swig of his beer and then said "Things have been complicated between Steve and Summer for weeks now"

"Because of Jeannie, right? I remember Steve saying she was back in his life at Wrestlemania"

"Yes she came back around Wrestlemania time and is trying to worm her way back into Steve's life"

"Looks like she's succeeded" Hunter added in as he sat at the table and grabbed a handful of nuts to eat, Shawn looked at him and said "Yeah it does look that way"

"So Steve still loves Jeannie?" Mark asked quite surprised

"He doesn't know" Shawn replied

"He doesn't know?" Mark asked "Surely you know if you love somebody, you either do or you don't"

"He said he doesn't know how he feels about both women"

"So it's kind of like a love triangle?" Mark asked

"In a way yeah" Shawn replied, "He doesn't know what to do about it, he's really torn up"

"I agree man he's a complete mess, it's making him crazy" Hunter added in, "I've never seen him like this before"

"But what can we do about it?" Shawn asked both men

"Well first of all we've got to support Summer and help her get through this" Mark said straight away, his first priority was to make sure that Summer was okay and didn't go down a bad road.

"Of course we'll help her" Shawn said "I've always looked after that little lady and always will"

"Yeah me too I'll make sure she's alright, it'll take a while but I'm sure she'll get back on her feet and carry on fighting"

"But what are we gonna do about Steve?" Shawn asked

"What can we do?" Mark replied, "You know as well as I do, Steve will do what Steve will do and there's nothing we can do to stop him"

"But he can't end up with Jeannie" Shawn protested, "Look how happy he's been with Summer! He can't throw that away because of a psycho ex wife with issues" Hunter looked at Shawn and couldn't believe how angry he was getting, "Jeez Shawn relax a little bit"

"No I won't relax" Shawn replied angrily, "I've hated seeing Summer so miserable because of Steve being so bone idle about all of this, Jeannie is using the children to her advantage and basically blackmailing him, if he pushes her away she threatens to take the children away and he falls for it every single time"

"But you know that Steve has to figure these things out by himself" Hunter replied, "You can talk to him until you're blue in the face but until he sees it himself he won't believe you"

"So what are you saying?" Shawn replied, "We've got to sit around and wait for Steve to come to his senses?"

"Pretty much yeah" Hunter said as he leant back in his chair and stared at Shawn who was irate, it took a lot to piss Shawn off but Steve had been driving him mad for weeks now by upsetting Summer so much.

"I know it'll be frustrating Shawn but we've just gotta be patient" Hunter said to his best friend who was looking over at Summer who was still curled around a pillow fast asleep, she'd been through so much and it was painful for all 3 men to just sit around and do nothing about it. It was up to Steve to sort this mess out; they just hoped it wouldn't take him too long to do it.


End file.
